


Sinners Before Saints

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 10 Commandments, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Happy Endings, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, True Love, happy endings, some AU, some cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: This is about the 10 Commandments, more like breaking themWARNING- This is in no way me hating the bible in any sense, it is fiction for a reason, so be open minded, or just take a pass... please. It's not worth the drama to fight about this.





	1. Commandment #1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, each story will be tagged differently. Please make sure you read the notes for each story and read all the tags. These stories change from AU to Canon, depending on each fic. Always Gallavich, just please read.
> 
> ***Commandment 1- Tags: Mickey/Ian, Violence, fighting, anal sex, love, body worship, oral sex, rimming, teasing, begging, mentions abuse, established relationship, Gallavich, happy ending, anal fingering, declarations of love, follows episode 4x11

10 Commandments-#1

“I am the Lord thy God, thou shalt not have any strange gods before Me.” (no idol worship)

 

Ian sat against the side of the police car as Terry was taken to jail, again. His entire body ached something awful, especially his back where one of those assholes broke a chair across it. It hardly hurt at the time, but as things calmed down, the adrenaline was fading fast. 

Everything had happened in the blink of an eye. One minute, a happy welcome home party he didn’t care about. He was only there because of Mickey. Then the next thing he knew, he and Mickey were in an argument, then BAM…Mickey blurted out that he was gay. Really fucking gay. Gay for him. 

Mickey stepped out of the closet for him, more like jumped the fuck out and did a damn dance. It was epic, if he had to put a word to describe it. In that moment, he was certain Mickey loved him. It was not about sex; it was not about convenience anymore. Good dick was not a good enough reason to risk your life, especially when your dad was Terry Milkovich. 

But love would do it. Scary, painful, beautiful love. Mickey Milkovich loved him.

Even now, with blood coating their faces, more blood then clear skin, with Mickey looking like he was about to hurl, it was there. Love. The entirety of South Chicago would know of them by end of day tomorrow. There would be no hiding anymore. No reason to and anyone that had a problem would get a nice FUCK YOU-UP to the face. 

How do you repay someone for doing that for you? Even if he gave Mickey an ultimatum, Mickey chose him over his own self comfort. It filled him with an immense amount of love and respect for him, how did he show how much it meant to him? How does someone say thank you for that? A simple thank you didn’t seem good enough, nothing did. 

There was only one way he usually said thank you to Mickey. One way he knew would convey just how he felt. It would have to happen when they got back to the Milkovich house, a place where they didn’t have to hide anymore. For now, he settled with just taking it slow, trying to find out where Mickey’s head was at.

Ian moved off the police car and walked to stand beside Mickey as he sat on another one. The need to show him now nearly made him sling an arm over his shoulder but given how tense and quiet he was, he resisted and just stood there. A warm body, a reassuring presence in case Mickey wanted that. 

After a few quiet and awkward moments, not knowing where Mickey stood with him right now, not after that, Mickey leaned over and rested his head against his chest. There were no arms wrapped around his waist, no sweet words or ‘I love you's' but it was open affection. The outside of the bar was littered with people and Mickey was seeking him out. 

Fuck, he wanted to cry right now. He felt the tears in the corners of his eyes and wrapped his arm around Mickey, laying his head on top of his own after he kissed his hairline, not caring about the blood that coated it. 

I love you. 

The words were there. He wanted to say them, but it wasn’t needed. He just wanted to remind Mickey over and over again. But that would come later. “So, feel like beers still?”

Mickey looked up without taking his head off Ian’s chest and chuckled after a minute. “Is that all you wanna say to me right now Gallagher?”

Ian grinned and squeezed the muscle of his shoulder. “Figured it was a safe subject to talk about right now after all that serious shit.” He kissed Mickey’s forehead softly and saw the flutter of blue eyes close as he did it. The simple reaction made his heart pound and he was sure Mickey could hear it. 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna walk on eggshells around me now?” Mickey looked up; blood coated eyebrows raised. “That’s too damn exhausting. Just fuckin say what you’re tryin to hide.”

Ian smiled wistfully. That was his Mickey, no nonsense, no beating around the damn bush. Straight forward, so to speak. “Thank you, for doing that for me.” He paused a moment to make sure Mickey understood that he was no longer playing around. “The reason for you might not be because of me, but that’s what it felt like.”

There was silence between them again as they looked at each other. Hearts wide open to compromise if they allowed it. They gave each other that power to accept their feelings, to return them, or to stomp them into nothing. 

“It was,” Mickey answered without looking away, “for me too I mean. It was for you.”

Ian bent down, unwilling to resist anymore and kissed his lips. Mickey sighed deeply and Ian felt one hand come up to his face, fingers digging into the hinge of his jaw to hold him close. Ian put his hand on Mickey’s cheek, also bringing him close and keeping him there. 

Just one kiss felt like heaven. But he pulled back despite Mickey’s hold on his face. “I love you so fucking much Mick. I can’t believe you did that for me.”

Mickey smiled shyly, wanting to glance away to avoid the emotion he saw and heard but he didn’t. He wanted all that. “Well, fucking believe it. I didn’t chip my tooth for nothing.” He huffed with absolutely no heat, but a wink instead. 

Ian pushed his fingers through the back of Mickey’s hair and lightly clenched his hand as he kissed his temple. “Ready to head home?”

Mickey nodded, aware that he hadn’t say ‘I love you' back, Ian noticed the absence of it as well but didn’t say anything. “Mine?”

Ian nodded and moved away, already cold from not having Mickey against him. “Yours. At least we won’t have to deal with anyone.” He nodded at the bar, aware that Mandy and Iggy had gone back inside after. There was a perfectly good party there, it didn’t matter that the guest of honor was missing. “Gotta patch this shit up before I pass out.” He motioned to the deep gash over his left eyebrow that was steadily leaking blood.

“You look like a damn fireball.” Mickey moved off the car and started walking down the street towards his house. “Maybe like a road flare.”

Ian fell into step with him, keeping a good enough distance between them. “Fireball sounds better, has a good ring to it.” He smiled and pulled a cigarette from the pack he had in his pocket. He lit it, covering it with one hand so the chilly wind didn’t extinguish it, then took a long drag. 

Mickey lightly knocked into Ian’s shoulder with his own. “I still like firecrotch the best.” He smiled and took the offered cigarette, seeing Ian’s eyes spark when he wrapped his lips around the end. 

Ian eyed his lips hungrily, trying to bypass those urges from the simple gesture, but Mickey was flirting. Or his sexy version of it anyways. It was hard to resist him in the first place and nearly impossible once he actually put some effort into it and flirted like that.

“Yeah, I know you do.” He spoke softly as he took the smoke back, took the last hit and stomped it out just as they stopped in front of the dark house. 

He watched Mickey look away from him and up to the house. Terry’s angry shadow descended down over all of it and Ian could see Mickey’s hesitation. “We could go to my place instead.” He offered as he looked up at the house. 

“I fucking hate this place.” Mickey whispered and took a step closer to Ian without meaning to. Their hands brushed together, and he quickly linked them, and Ian was the first to squeeze. “Come on.”

Ian smiled proudly and let Mickey lead them past the busted gate, the rotting couch on the grass, up the squeaky steps and into the house. It wasn’t even locked. People knew who lived here, they knew to stay away. The only good thing about it now was it was empty, there was a shower and a first aid kit, and Mickey’s bed, all in the same spot. 

Ian took the lead once inside. Mickey just stood there, glaring at the welcome home banner strung across the living room walls. Ian let him have his moment and locked the doors, making sure they would be left alone. Mandy and Iggy knew it the moment the fight broke out. He peeled off his destroyed jacket and toed his shoes off and stepped up behind Mickey, barely touching him and he jumped.

“Sorry.” Mickey mumbled and rotated his shoulders. 

Ian gripped the back of his jacket and peeled it back as he kissed over the back of his neck and buried his face at the base of his hair, the only place that didn’t smell like blood, but like Mickey instead. He tossed the jacket away to land somewhere forgotten and took that final step to line their bodies up all the way.

“You don’t gotta do that Mick, not with me.” He slid his hands around his waist, resting them on his lower stomach, fingers stretched wide to span the length of it. “We need to get cleaned up.”

Mickey nodded and although he didn’t move very much, he sagged back against him. Trusting Ian to hold him steady because he felt frayed, out of control. “Don’t call me that. I don’t want to hear that.”

Ian felt that familiar thump in his heart again when Mickey said that. He nosed behind his ear and let out a content sigh. “Baby,” he felt Mickey tremble against him, “let me clean you up, okay?” 

It wasn’t often that Mickey wanted to be called ‘baby’, hardly ever. It was one of those special occasion things, just like Mickey saying, ‘I love you.’ Of course he was in love with him, all the time. But he didn’t say it often. Mickey said it takes more than words to say it. He preferred to show him. Like this. Mickey hadn’t asked for the name, but he wanted him to know it was okay.

Mickey nodded and quickly kicked off his shoes. “You know where shit is.” He made a move to sit on the couch, but Ian held his hips. 

“Too much blood, bathroom.” He kissed the side of his neck and lead them further into the house, holding Mickey’s sleeve like you might a child. “Gotta get all this shit off.”

When Mickey moved to take his shirt off, Ian was stopping him…again. He quirked an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out what Ian was thinking. “So you don’t want me to take it off?”

Ian shook his head and replaced Mickey’s hands on the hem of the shirt with his own hands. Mickey’s fell to his sides. “I want to do it for you.” He slowly lifted it up off his head. “Let me take care of you baby.”

Mickey still couldn’t figure out why he wanted to do it all. So he asked. “Why?”

Ian slowly moved forward, backing him up until he was against the wall, smiling when Mickey went with it. “There is no way I can thank you for what you did today.”

“Ian, you don’t have to—"

Ian cut him off with a kiss, one that had Mickey pulling him closer for more. It tasted of blood and sweat, but that’s what love was for them. Ian waited until Mickey let out that low groan before he slipped his tongue in for a taste and pulled back. 

“Yes, I have to. I ask so much of you that I shouldn’t. I’m too selfish with you and I want it all, even when you don’t want to.” He whispered against his lips while his thumbs traced the curve of them. “I want all of you Mickey.”

Mickey shut his eyes, letting it all soak into him; how much Ian wanted him. It took his breath away. “You have it all Gallagher,” he used his last name to try and beat back those feelings, so they didn’t drown him, “right from the very start, you had me.”

Ian gasped and moved his hands slowly down Mickey’s neck, tracing his pulse with his fingers. “This is all I can give you in return baby. Just this, just me. So let me.”

Mickey moved his hands to Ian’s side’s, tucking them up under his shirt to feel hot skin, his thumbs barely brushing his abs, but it sent chills down his spine all the same. “Just tell me Ian,” back to his first name, just because he wanted to be as close as possible, drowning or not. “No more games. Just tell me.”

Ian took his hands back long enough to take his own shirt off and practically purred when Mickey eagerly touched him. “I want to worship your body baby,” Ian returned his hands to Mickey’s body, smoothing up his muscled arms, to his neck, then down over his chest. “How long's it been since I did that?”

Mickey groaned and his hands moved to Ian’s lower back, digging his nails into the dimples above his ass. “A while.”

Ian smirked and his hands slid down to his stomach, lightly digging his nails in all the way to his hips. “Tell me when baby.”

“Fuck,” he pulled Ian closer, needing to feel more of him. “My birthday…” he mumbled but then shook his head, “no, your birthday.”

Ian chuckled against his jaw where he had been kissing it lightly. “Both I think. But that was forever ago. Will you let me?”

Mickey tilted his head back so Ian could lick down his throat. “You know I won’t say no Ian. But we need to clean up.”

“Yes, we do. And you’re going to let me handle it, yeah?” he gripped his chin and waited for his answer. 

“Okay, you can do it.” 

Ian pulled back enough to take his lips again, eagerly deepening it and groaning each time Mickey’s tongue twisted with his own. One hand moved to Mickey’s ass, squeezing it through his jeans and the other went to his face, smearing in blood as he tilted his head, groaning into his mouth. 

Mickey let his fingers trace Ian’s abdominal muscles, every bump and dip, all 6 of them. Hard under his fingertips, soft, hot skin. It might be gay, but he fucking loved Ian’s body. Hard in all the right places, soft in the ones that counted. He lightly pushed Ian back, severing their kiss.

“Shower?”

Ian quickly sucked Mickey’s bottom lip into his mouth before he pulled back. “Shower first.” He unbuttoned Mickey’s jeans, moved his hands to the back and pushed them down his legs to pool at his feet. “I’m going to kiss all of you as I wash this away.”

Mickey smiled and popped the button to Ian’s jeans, letting them fall down like his. “All over?”

Ian nodded. “Every inch of you, many, many times before tonight is over.” He bent down to kiss over his chest, avoiding the light drops of blood that dripped down his shirt. He kissed over him, inhaling that special smell as he moved. “I miss this baby, just making you feel good.”

Mickey moaned and held Ian close by his shoulders, greedily moving his hands down his back before returning. “I miss it too. Fuck, I don’t think I can take it all this time.”

It definitely took time to do what he planned. To worship Mickey’s body was an art form. It required time and patience, and Mickey had a hard time waiting until he was done. It left Mickey shaking in pleasure, trembling with need. Moaning and begging for him. Ian wasn’t sure who enjoyed it the most. 

Ian bent down to one knee as his mouth continued downwards, kissing and licking and nibbling over his stomach, then his hips. His hands moved up from his ankles to his thighs, gripping them, tucking his fingers under his boxers. 

“I know you can do it baby,” Ian skipped over his groin, his voice shot to shit as Mickey released that desperate groan. “You know how good it is when you wait.”

Mickey pushed Ian’s head down and moved to pull at the band of his own boxers, desperate to feel Ian’s mouth. “Just let me feel it for a second.” He pulled his boxers down until the head of his dick slipped out and he pushed Ian’s head closer. 

Ian reached up to peel his boxers all the way off, his eyes trained upwards to see Mickey’s glowing with want. “Just for a second.” He swirled his tongue around the tip, groaning as it leaked against his lips. “Nice and wet for me?”

Mickey nodded, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Ian sucked it into his mouth, wiggling his tongue against his slit, making him leak. He groaned, his hands gripping Mickey’s ass. He only went halfway down, leaving the rest of his dick untouched. 

“Just…fuck, please just suck me.” Mickey begged, gripping his hair painfully hard. 

Ian did the opposite and backed off, letting him slide wetly out of his mouth and stood up before he was tempted. He left Mickey panting against the wall and turned on the shower, making the water run hot over his hand before he moved back.

Ian pulled his briefs down and kicked them aside, shivering at the way Mickey eye fucked him. He gripped his hand, kissed inside his wrist and lead him to the shower. Ian stepped in first, his back against the hot spray, then Mickey stepped in. 

“Fuck, hot enough for you?” Mickey hissed and hid behind Ian’s body.

Ian rolled his eyes and reached back to cool it down. He grabbed the washcloth folded on the side of the tub and wet it, soaped it and stepped up with his hand out, palm up. “Come on baby.”

Mickey let himself get pulled forward, groaning at the warm water on his legs. “Do I get to do you?”

Ian shivered. “I hope you’re gonna do me.” He winked playfully and started scrubbing his skin. 

Busted, bloody knuckles, as least one broken, cuts on each finger. Then his arm, shoulder, then the other arm to repeat it, kissing along soft, wet skin as he moved. He spent more time than he should have on his chest, scrubbing him clean and tasting him after.

“Fuck,” he groaned and held on to the top of the shower rod. 

Ian smiled and moved it up his neck, then carefully cleaned the cut on his cheek, the one in his hairline and all the blood from his face. “There he is.” Ian leaned forward to kiss him and Mickey abandoned the shower rod for balance and held onto his shoulders instead. Ian turned them so Mickey was directly under the spray. Mickey groaned because of it and he used that to slide his tongue inside. 

“Ian.” Mickey whispered; eyes lidded as he tipped his head back under the water.

“Shhh, don’t think baby. Just enjoy it.” He pushed his hands into Mickey’s hair and helped get the blood and sweat out and kissed up his clean jaw, then his ear before nibbling on it. “So beautiful.”

Mickey was enjoying himself too much to fight it, to get mad about being called beautiful. “Your turn.” He quickly spun them around and let Ian take his place. He grabbed the rag from his hand, rinsed it and resoaped it and started working on getting him clean. 

Ian gasped at each touch, sighing and groaning each time Mickey’s lips connected with his skin. First his chest, then his neck, up his jaw until their lips met again. He wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him into the water. “Baby,” he groaned in between kisses, getting a little impatient. 

They spent the better part of an hour scrubbing and kissing and touching. Running their hands up wet skin, their bodies slowly finding that slow grind that had them both groaning against each other’s lips, their heads pressed together. 

Ian reached back and turned the water off without breaking their connection. “Time to get out.” Mickey nodded but kissed him again. Ian laughed into it before he moved. “Come on.” He stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap around Mickey’s body as he stepped out, leaving his own to air dry. 

“Kit is under the sink.” He wrapped the towel around hips and sat on the toilet. 

Ian grabbed it from under the sink and rifled through it until he found something to clean their cuts and patch them up. He used another towel to dry Mickey’s face enough to cover the cuts.

“Should hold.” Ian eyed his handy work and nodded, satisfied. 

Mickey nodded, believing him without looking. “Had worse. That shit isn’t even needed.”

Ian rolled his eyes as he looked in the mirror and worked on his own face. “I’d rather not get blood on the bed.” 

Mickey wasn’t paying a damn bit of attention to anything he said. It went in one ear and out the other as he stared at Ian’s naked body. Years ago, he would have looked away, told himself no. Now he didn’t have to. He could do what he wanted. So he did. 

Ian watched from the corner of his eye as Mickey leaned forward, touching his lips to the side of his thigh. “Whatcha doin?”

Mickey quirked an eyebrow and kissed another spot. “Whatever the fuck I want.” 

Ian smiled and looked down, watching as Mickey inched down his right leg, soft kisses and rough hands. “Baby…you’re getting carried away.”

Mickey nodded and sucked mark on the back of Ian’s thigh. “Get us back on track then.”

Ian grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up on his feet and groaned when the towel dropped. “Get in there.” He gave him a light push out the door, grinning when Mickey walked forward.

“Fuckin pushy bitch,” Mickey tongued the corner of his mouth as he smiled and knew it would be seconds before Ian really got pushy with him. 

Ian tossed the towel on the end of the bed for when they needed it and moved to stand behind him. With a tight grip om Mickey’s hips, he pulled him flush against the front of his body, groaning as his dick slipped between his cheeks. He pushed forward, tucking his head in the middle of Mickey’s shoulder blades to watch. 

“Fuck baby,” Ian kissed his back, unable to look away, “it would be so easy to just bend you down and make you come.”

Mickey put one hand against the wall and pushed back, his other hand gripped Ian’s thigh. “Easy is good. Do easy.”

Ian shook his head, smirking. “Nice try, but no. Get up on the bed, on the edge and on your knees.” He swatted his ass, licking his lips as it jiggled. 

Mickey had his eyebrows raised in surprise at the command. Ian said it so confidently, he was so sure that he wouldn’t fight him. And he didn’t. He climbed on the bed and balanced at the edge, thighs spread wide, just as he said. “So fucking demanding.”

Ian slapped his ass, making his dick pulse as the skin turned red. “You love it, don’t even try to lie.” He stepped up, his hands on Mickey’s hips and licked up the side of his neck. “Any requests before I get started?”

“Eat me.” Mickey shot back, leaning back.

That was the request, not some smartass comment like it sounded. Ian nosed behind his ear, breathing hard enough against his neck for Mickey to groan. “Don’t I always?”

Mickey nodded and tilted his head to give him more room.

“Like I could resist with the way you taste.” Ian licked and kissed up his neck, then down his shoulders, down the length of his back, then over the top of his ass. “I can smell you already.”

Mickey was already a shaking mess under his touch and he’d barely started. He leaned back, trying to balance but needed to feel more. “Dirty fucker.”

Ian put his hand in the center of Mickey’s back and pressed him forward so his hands were braced on the bed. It left him with a face full of ass, pale thighs and it had his mouth watering. “Fuck baby,” he ran his hands up the backs of his legs, then his thighs as he kissed over his cheeks. 

Ian’s hand spread him wide, softly blowing air until Mickey clenched and groaned. He kissed along his cheeks, so close to his hole but never touching it. Not yet. His hands moved around to the front of his body, palming his chest, tweaking his nipples until they pebbled for him.

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey groaned, and his head hung between his arms. He pushed back, getting needier by the touch.

“Something you need baby?” Ian kissed the insides of his thighs, slowly running his tongue over the curve of his ass. “My tongue maybe?”

Mickey nodded quickly and reached back to grab damp hair and pulled him closer, so close he could feel his breath against him. “Right there, fuck.”

Ian watched the arch of his back as he rolled his tongue out to slowly lick against his hole. That incredible, addicting taste sparked like fire in his mouth and Mickey gave a deep moan as his legs shook. “Is that the spot baby?”

Mickey nodded and tucked his other hand between his legs, slowly jerking himself as he tried not to beg for more. Ian only let him get a handful of strokes in until his hand was moved away to rest back on the bed. 

“Patience baby,” Ian licked over him again, quickly this time and he could see the goosebumps flair up his back. “I need you to last.”

Mickey nodded because he already knew that, he was just being greedy. “I know.” He gasped and got a better grip in Ian’s hair. 

Ian moved his hands back to Mickey’s hips and let him have what he wanted. He circled his hole multiple times, slowly licked across it, then slowly pushed the tip of his tongue inside and Mickey was going crazy for it. He wiggled back, trying to get his tongue deeper, gripping his hair tight to keep him close. He was so eager.

“Fuck, just like that.” Mickey tipped his head back and groaned as he fisted the sheets with one hand and Ian’s hair with the other. “I need it deeper.”

Ian groaned against him, putting his entire mouth over him to eagerly suck, then nipped his ass as he pulled back and took Mickey’s balls into his mouth. He let out a deep groan and it vibrated up Mickey’s back. 

“Goddamn!” he released Ian’s hair to grip the bed with both hands, thrusting back hard and fast as Ian pushed his tongue inside. “Gettin me so close.”

Ian immediately backed off and wiped his mouth before kissing down his thighs, then his calves. “Gotta hold out for me. I only Just started.” He licked the instep of his foot, then bit his ankle.

“Fuck!” he cursed and nearly fell face first into the bed. “You keep it up and I won’t last for shit.”

Ian stood up and let the head of his dick rub against Mickey’s hole. If possible, Mickey sagged deeper into the bed, nearly biting his fist so he didn’t scream. “You’re not even open yet and you want to take me.”

“Please Ian,” he begged, finally. It was just too much. He pulled himself from the bed, even as tired and sore as he felt, to lean against Ian’s chest. “Can we just skip the front this time?”

Ian sucked a deep mark into his neck, just by his ear so everyone would see it. “I gotta do it all baby, please?” It was his turn to beg for it and he had no shame. “I just need this, so fucking bad. I need to touch and kiss and worship every inch of your body.” Each word was spoken with a kiss.

Ian pinched his nipples, raked his nails over his stomach, left thumb shaped bruises on each hip and lavished his neck and jaw with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Mickey’s head fell back against his shoulder, begging and pleading for it. For him.

“Okay, okay…fuckin fine.” He hissed and pulled away to lay flat on the bed with his arms and legs spread wide like one of Terry’s whores. “Get on with it Gallagher.”

Ian moved to kneel between his legs, he grabbed one leg and put it up on his shoulder, kissing his ankle first as his hands stroked up and down the rest. Then down his calf, then the inside of one thick thigh until his nose nuzzled his balls. 

“Ian…” he panted, gripping both sides of the bed so he didn’t bolt up and fuck into Ian’s mouth. 

Ian only grinned and did the same thing to his other leg until he was back by his balls. Mickey was panting up his own heat storm, cursing and trying to rotate his hips and begging for his mouth. It made him a little lightheaded to hear him so outspoken like this. 

“I won’t last,” he breathed sharply, exhausted from moaning and moving, begging like a little bitch. “Fuck. I won’t last.”

Ian smirked up and him, grabbed both thighs and split his legs wide as he moved up. “Yes, you will.” He licked up one side of his painfully hard dick but missed the head. 

“Fuck!” Mickey sat up, resting on his elbows. 

Ian licked up the other side just to see his head fall back, mouth open as he groaned. “Look at you baby, so fucking beautiful. So sexy. Letting me touch every inch of your body, giving me what I need.” He licked back down, once again sucking on his balls. 

“Yes, fuck yes!” Mickey reached down, wanting to stroke himself but Ian’s gaze stopped him. “What about what I want? What I need.”

Ian moved up, sucking the head of his dick into his mouth, tasting how wet he was. Then licked the puddle on his stomach before his hips, then his stomach, sucking on both nipples, then across the expansion of his chest. 

“Almost there baby, just a little more.” He spoke against his lips. Finally within reach and Mickey fisted his hair and tugged him down. Ian let him do what he pleased, groaning and licking into his mouth, begging, pleading. He reached over into the side table, grabbed the lube and moved back as he broke the kiss.

“Ready for me?” he asked, breathless and wiggled the bottle. 

“Don’t fuckin ask me that.” Mickey spread his legs and grabbed a pillow to stuff under his ass. “Just fuck me.”

Ian growled and moved until his thighs rested under Mickey’s. He popped the cap, lubed two of his fingers and quickly circled him. “Tell me how you want it first.” He demanded as he pushed one finger in, all the way the knuckle.

Mickey’s body moved with it, sliding up as he pushed in and down as he pulled out, put that on repeat and his legs started to shake. “Your dick, my ass; it’s not fuckin rocket science.”

Ian smirked and took that angry, huffy look off his face as he added another finger and pushed them in deep, so Mickey’s back bowed off the bed. “I can fuck you so many ways baby, you have to tell me what you want most.” He crooked his fingers to hit his prostate over and over again. 

“Fuck, just like that. Just keep doing that.” Mickey grabbed the headboard and pushed down. “Faster.”

Ian indulged him for a moment, watching sweat break out on his chest and the way he bit his lip as he took in all the pleasure he was able to take. “Tell me baby.”

Mickey quickly reached down and grabbed the base of his dick as his orgasm came rushing forward. “Stop!”

Ian backed off, but only for a second and added another finger. He was so focused on Mickey and making sure he got all the pleasure he could take, that he forgot his own body. He was nearly drenched in sweat, shaking just as bad as Mickey was. His dick was hard, pulsing, red and so fucking ready to take him. 

“Maybe I need to give you some options.” He pulled his fingers out, slicked himself up and moved to hover over his body. One arm resting by his face. “How about slow, hmm?” Ian slowly started to push in. “Nice and slow, shallow thrusts that have you desperate for me.” 

His thrusts were slow as he spoke, nice and shallow and slow. Barely even getting halfway inside before he pulled back. Mickey was whimpering against his lips, eyes shut tightly, eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Or maybe you need it hard, huh?” he snapped his hips as hard as he could, finally bottoming out with a deep moan. “Fuck that’s so good.” He pushed in again, hearing the sweet sound of slick skin slapping together. He gripped both of Mickey’s hands and pushed them up above his head, gripping them with one, as his other hand went to the back of Mickey’s knee. “Getting in as deep as I can, hard and fast, fucking you up this bed.”

Mickey struggled against his hold, but it was sturdy and unbreakable. He was left to pant, taking every harsh hit of his hips, making it rough to try and talk. “Please.”

Ian hiked his thigh up higher on his hip, getting that much deeper. “Maybe deep but slow,” he slowed down, feeling every time Mickey’s ass clenched. “Like that?”

“Just like that.” Mickey arched up, pressing their chests together. His legs wrapped around Ian’s powerful hips. “Kiss me.”

Ian groaned and bent down to kiss him. After a moment, he released his hands and just as he wanted them to, they moved to his face and deepened it. The faster he thrusted, the faster they kissed until the rhythm was the same. 

“You’re so perfect baby,” Ian broke the kiss and gripped the back of his neck. “Now I won’t last because it’s so fucking good.” He pushed his face into Mickey’s neck and tried to ignore how close he was. 

“Don’t want you to last,” he moved one hand between them to jerk himself. “Fuck me Ian, m' so close. Use me to make yourself come.”

That nearly made him come. It was so fucking sexy. He moved one of Mickey’s legs to his shoulder, gripped his thigh and fucking pounded into him. “Make me come Mick, I need you to come first.” He growled when Mickey whimpered as he nodded. 

“Fuck I feel it,” he groaned and kept stroking as Ian hammered his prostate. “You fuck me so good Ian, so goddamn good. Fuck, fuck…yes!!” 

Ian watched as Mickey came, blue eyes rolling back as his hips pushed against him, trying to fuck him from the bottom. As he tightened, Ian’s eyes slipped closed and he lost it.

“Oh God!!” He spilled into him as Mickey’s ass clenched. Pumping into him until his arms shook and he could no longer move. “Shit.” He gasped and kissed over slick skin as he let Mickey’s leg rest against the bed again.

Mickey wrapped both arms around him, even the sticky one, until Ian laid on his chest. Their hearts beat at the same speed, legs shaking as their dicks twitched from too much pleasure. Too much teasing. 

“Goddamn Gallagher,” Mickey grinned and kissed over Ian’s flushed face. “I love when you do this.”

Satisfaction was nearly enough to make him come a second time. He pulled out and turned them over to their sides, making sure to keep him as close as possible. “I love when you let me do that.”

“So, this mean we are even now?” 

Ian scuffed. “No fucking way. I’m going to need to do that many, many times before we are square.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and took the kiss he wanted, and the groan that came with it. “I didn’t do that shit for you to owe me, Ian. We can’t square up on the same playing field.”

Ian smiled and traced lightly around the bruise that slowly formed under Mickey’s left eye. “Why did you do it?” He whispered.

They both knew why. But for some reason, Ian needed to hear it. Out loud. After all that shit at the bar, then throughout the Mickey body worship, he was raw, open. All his insecurities on the surface for Mickey to see. 

Mickey brushed back that one unruly lock of red hair that refused to be tucked back. “Because no matter what I do, how fuckin hard I try, I can’t lose how I feel about you.” He moved closer to kiss between Ian’s eyes. They fluttered closed. “I love you Ian, so fucking much.”

Ian let out a shaky breath as he smiled. “I fucking love you too baby.”

Mickey chuckled and looked down at the come gluing them together. He quirked an eyebrow and shyly bit his lip. “Oh yeah, after that, I know much you love me.”

Ian let out a growl and rolled over to his back, pulling Mickey with him until he was laying on top of him. “Damn right you better know. But maybe I need to show you again, hmm?”

Mickey trembled under that look. “Maybe just one more time.”


	2. Commandment #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt not take the Name of the Lord, thy God in vain!
> 
> Remember to read all tags for each chapter, each varies and you may want to skip one or more if it makes you uncomfortable, but remember, this is only fiction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for Commandment #2- Mickey/Ian, public displays of affection, kissing, boys in love, declarations of love, swearing, mentions Terry (he's a dick) Gallavich, fluff, no sex, on the run, sometime after Terry caught them in season 3.

Commandment #2- Thou shalt not take the Name of the Lord thy God in vain!

“Goddamn it!” Mickey shrieked rather loudly as the doors to the L slid open. 

Ian looked both ways before he stepped in. Mickey was still looking back and forth, his forehead covered with sweat, blue eyes wide and fearful. Ian grabbed him by the front of his damp shirt and pulled him in before the door closed. 

This day had gone from impossibly good, to bad, to way worse in just under a few hours. They had been caught by Terry, again. And although nothing could trump what happened that day, with the beating and Svetlana, this time wasn’t any better.

Ian ducked down and looked out the window, scanning the crowd as the L began to move. So far Terry’s guys hadn’t found out which train they were on, and really, neither did they. They hadn’t looked or cared but they were safe for the moment.

“Fuck, why does shit like this always happen?” Mickey ran shaking hands through his hair as he began to pace. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Ian noticed right away that there were only a few people riding with them. All stuffed into one corner. Some kid with headphones, a girl reading a book and a few others minding their own business. They weren’t really alone but it felt like it.

“Ian! Are you listening?” Mickey snapped when he looked over to Ian scanning the seats.

Ian nodded. “You need to calm down Mick. Take a deep fuckin breath.” He took his own advice and did the same. It hardly worked for him and Mickey only glared at him.

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Mickey asked, breathless and trying to keep his hands from shaking. He wiggled them at his side’s, trying to shake the feeling away. “We have to do something.”

Terry had caught him bending Mickey over the kitchen table. Their clothes were half on, they swiped the cluttered mess off the table and onto the floor. With a rough snap of his hips, Mickey’s collided with the hard wood, bruising each time they hit. They had been loud and messy and unprepared for Terry and his friends coming in.

The only reason they managed to get away, was because they had been half dressed and Terry was nearly drunk. Stumbling over the shit on the floor to get to them.  


It left them afraid, worked up from their lack of orgasm. Pumped full of adrenaline and they had made a run for it. And Terry hadn’t stopped chasing them, not yet. Not when this was not the first time, but the second that he had to witness Mickey being bent over.

“We need to keep moving.” Ian replied, a little startled at how deep his voice was. “We get off at the next stop and get another train.”

Mickey nodded, still pacing. “God, I fucking hate him!” he growled and punched the nearest seat.

A few people from the other side gasped and looked up but Ian paid them no mind. As freaked out as he was, Mickey was quickly losing his shit. He let himself relax and stop scanning the place and walked over to where Mickey was still pacing.

“Hey,” he spoke softly and yet Mickey didn’t stop. “Mickey.” 

Mickey ignored him and ran his hands into his hair, then across his face. Balling up his fists so hard they turned white before releasing them. 

“Mick!” Ian yelled, making Mickey jump.

Mickey turned and shoved him a little. “What?!”

It was hard to see him scared like this. Mickey wasn’t supposed to be scared of anything. Ian’s annoyance at being shoved got pushed down and he grabbed both of Mickey’s wrists and put them on his chest. Forcing him to stay still long enough. But Mickey fought him, pushing on him just to try and pull away.

“Hey!” Mickey stopped struggling and looked at him like he should have all the answers. “Calm the hell down.”

Mickey when to interrupt but Ian shook his head and lightly walked them back until Mickey was softly pinned to the far wall. 

“Just shut up and look at me.” Ian waited until he had Mickey’s undivided attention before he let his wrists go. They instantly went to his sides and Ian put his against the wall beside Mickey’s head. “We will figure this shit out, okay?”

Mickey didn’t answer. Just stared at him, trying not to freak the fuck out.

The way they were standing gave them false privacy. Putting them in their own little world as they spoke. Ian leaned down until his head rested against Mickey’s and his hand came to rest on his cheek. 

“Do you want to stop this?” Ian asked, happy his voice didn’t tremble. When Mickey just lifted his eyebrows in questions, he elaborated. “This, us. You and me. Do you want to stop?”

Mickey shook his head quickly. 

It made Ian’s heart pound wildly in his chest. “Good because I don’t either. And if we aren’t willing to give it up, we do what we always do.”

Mickey swallowed thickly, still nervous. “What do we always do?”

Their noses lightly brushed together, and his thumb followed a line of sweat down his neck and rubbed it into his skin. “We fuckin fight for it baby.” His voice held the edge of a growl and saw the impact it had on Mickey. “Nothin comes to us easily. Not a damn thing and this shit won’t either.”

Mickey tightened his grip around Ian’s waist as he nodded. It always sounded so convincing when Ian said shit like this. Like his word was law. 

They took a moment to let those words sink in. They had to fight. They breathed closely together, making complete eye contact until Ian couldn’t take it anymore. He took that last step and kissed him. Mickey melted into it. Sagging against his chest like princesses in Disney movies. He gave that low gasp and kissed him back just as fiercely.

The longer their tongues quickly tangled together, the more their bodies realized they hadn’t gotten that orgasm from earlier. It was surging through them. Making them want to grind together and get off and feel that rush of power and pleasure from it. Ian tilted his head for more room and Mickey’s hands moved from his sides to his lower back, then down to his ass.

“Fuck.” Ian groaned as he pulled back, watching as Mickey chased his lips into another wet kiss. Mickey’s enthusiasm only added to that unquenchable thirst between them and Ian fisted his hair to get Mickey to pull back. 

“Tell me it’s going to be okay.” Mickey demanded as they breathed raggedly together again. He licked his lips and his thumb traced Ian’s crooked jaw. “Tell me you want this.”

Ian didn’t hesitate. Not now. Not ever when it came to Mickey. Right now, Mickey needed the certainty this would work out. Ian could give him that small amount of peace. 

“I want this baby,” Ian whispered. He could feel someone staring but chose to ignore it for the moment. “You don’t know how fucking bad I want this.”

“God.” Mickey trembled at the words as gripped Ian’s ass a little tighter. 

Pleasure zinged up Ian’s spine just knowing the effect he had on him. “This will be okay Mick,” Ian softly kissed his parted lips, not even long enough for Mickey to kiss him back. “We are going to make it okay. I will make it okay.” 

“I fucking hate him Ian,” Mickey whined, letting his emotions flow just for a moment. “I hate him so goddamned much.”

“I know baby, I know.” He tightened his grasp on the back of Mickey’s neck and led him into a slow kiss. Nothing rushed, just a brush of their lips, taking comfort in each other until Mickey’s tongue swept against his lips. “I love you.” Ian whispered before another kiss began. 

Mickey moved his hands up from Ian’s ass to slip back under his shirt to sweep up his back. “Love you too.”

The softly spoken words had Ian pulling back and leading him over to sit down, far enough away so they wouldn’t be bothered. Mickey sat beside him, instantly resting his head against his shoulder. Ian laid his head on top of Mickey’s and put his hand to rest on his upper thigh.

To his left, there was a man staring at them. Quite a bit closer than Ian remembered. He was staring so hard it drew his attention. Ian looked over with narrowed eyes, getting ready to tell them to fuck off, only it was a priest instead. Just staring at them.

“You got a problem?” Mickey barked as soon as he noticed someone looking at them. 

Ian smiled but squeezed Mickey’s thigh. “It’s fine Mick.”

“It’s not fine,” he rose up, glaring. “Do you have a problem?”

Ian groaned and looked over to see the priest slowly shaking his head. In a way that a disappointed parent would. Ian could only guess that he didn’t approve of their public affection, or the fact that they were gay. This wasn’t the first time someone from church gave them disapproving looks. 

The priest opened his mouth but seemed to forget what he was about to say. Ian and Mickey leaned up, ready for whatever slander would be tossed at them, when the one thing the priest said, was the last thing they ever expected.

“You shouldn’t take the Lords name in vain like that.” He spoke softly but with that disapproving tone. 

Ian blinked dumbly for a moment. That was not what he expected, not even a little bit. 

“Excuse me?” Mickey asked, a little confusion to his normal snarky tone.

“You took the Lords name in vain. You shouldn’t say such bad things.”

Ian turned to look at Mickey’s bewildered face as he tried to hide his own smile. 

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Mickey asked, eyebrows high.

The priest only shook his head, as calm as he ever was. 

Then Mickey laughed, a low, unbelieving tone. “No offense father but swearing is the last thing I’m worried about on my list of sins.”

“But that’s one of the big ones. You’re too young to understand now, but I wouldn’t want you to condemn yourself.”

Ian smiled; he knew the priest wasn’t just giving them a hard time for no reason. He meant each word he spoke and did so politely, warning them to do better. 

“Trust me father,” Mickey reached over and linked his hand with Ian’s, “being a fag is gonna send me there a whole lot quicker than some fucking language.”

Ian couldn’t help that flutter in his chest each time Mickey admitted he was gay, even when he did so in the worst ways. He leaned over to lightly kiss Mickey’s temple.

“God loves those who love each other,” he spoke with a smile, “so far, that’s all I’ve seen from you two.”

Ian felt Mickey relax into his side and decided to wrap his arm around him instead of just holding his hands. “Just say thank you and shut up.” Ian warned playfully. 

Mickey scuffed but turned his attention to the priest. “Thank you.”

The L pulled to a slow stop and Ian waited until everyone stepped off, smiling at the priest as he did also, before they got up and walked off. 

“That was fuckin weird.” Mickey shook his head and moved to a different train. 

Ian followed with that same smile. He slung his arm around Mickey as they waited and squeezed him tighter when he didn’t pull away. “Well, that was better than some shit people usually say so I’m not gonna bitch about it.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I guess that’s true,” he nibbled on his bottom lip as people bumped into him. Each time, he jumped a little a looked around. “So, where are we going?”

Ian shrugged and stepped onto the crowded train. They had to stand, and he pulled Mickey close with one hand on his lower back while the other held on. “Does it matter?” He whispered.

Mickey shook his head. “I don’t give a fuck where we go, as long as it’s you and me.”

It was incredible how someone as closeted as Mickey was, or used to be, was so open and in need of affection when it was available. Ian smile was wide as he bent down to knock their noses together. “It’s always gonna be you and me Mick. Always.”


	3. Commandment #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt keep the Sabbath Day holy
> 
> Please read all tags for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for #3- Mickey/Ian, smut, anal sex, anal fingering, rimming, teasing, fighting, AU-High school together, bully/drug dealer Mickey, mentions Mandy, mentions Terry briefly, sex in church, oral sex, closeted Mickey, semi-public sex, first kiss, first time together

Commandment #3- “Thou shalt keep the Sabbath Day holy.”

 

You never know how strong your body is until you run. The blood pumps like battery acid through your veins, your heart beats like the wings of a hummingbird; fast and unstoppable. Your lungs ache with the need to stop, to breathe. It feels a little like dying. Out of control and terrifying. You need to find a balance, to keep your heart beating fast enough to stay alive but not slow enough to kill you.

Maybe that’s what love felt like. Trying to find the balance between the two. Too fast and you die, too slow and you die. If not love, maybe it was death. There is no stopping. No halfway. No in between. Maybe this was death.

Ian was caught halfway. Blood pumped through his body; his heart pounded like drums in his ears as his long legs ate up the ground beneath him. Putting distance from himself and possibly death behind him, Mickey Milkovich. The very thing he was trying to run to and from but couldn’t find the balance he needed to stay afloat. 

On one hand, he wanted Mickey to catch him. To be able to look into those sapphire blue eyes and lose himself. But if he stopped, he would get his ass beaten into the ground. Ian knew that for sure.

Why would he get his ass kicked? For the same reason anyone else got their ass kicked by Mickey; for doing dumb shit. Dumb shit for Mickey consisted of about everything that wasn’t him or related to him.

The entire Southside knew who the Milkovich's were. Just like they knew his family, the Gallagher’s. Only 2 streets down but polar opposites. They ran everything from guns to drugs up and down Chicago. They made a name for themselves, one to be feared and respected.

Not wanted, not like Ian wanted him. That was stupid, for everyone involved. Ian wanted him with a kind of passion found in girlie romance novels. The kind poetry comes from. Everything Mickey wasn’t. 

Ian of course, with his head stuck in the clouds, decided it would be smart to steal a baggie of weed from him. Right out of his back pocket at school during lunch. Ian didn’t smoke all that often, the goal was to get Mickey's attention. Problem was, it worked….in a bad way.

He’d been after him since Friday at lunch, it was now early Sunday morning and Mickey was relentless to get it back or make him pay, either with blood or money, Ian knew he’d accept either.

So, he ran for it. Ran as fast as he could for as long as he could, but Mickey never gave up. He was right on his heels like a dog, barking and snarling nasty words and detailed threats. There was no where he could go and escape him. 

Ian kept running as he dug into the pocket of his dirty jeans and reached for his cell phone. He dug through wadded up cash and loose change, the bag of weed he took and a hand size lotion bottle but no cell phone. He dodged the curb and checked the other pocket. A grin spread across his face when his fingers brushed the top of the phone before digging it out without stopping. 

Mickey was still behind him as he flipped the phone open and dialed the only number he could think of. It rang and rang without answer. Ian pulled it away from his face long enough to see the blinking battery light letting him know it was nearly dead.

“Damn it!!” he cursed, out of breath and tried his hardest not to fumble on the cracked pavement. 

It rang a few more times and he prayed she would answer. The ringing stopped as the voicemail kicked on. Ian growled and waited to hear the voice.

“Hey this is Mandy, if I don’t answer you shouldn’t be calling.”

Ian pulled the phone back and glared at it. After the beep and one more glance over his shoulder, he relayed his message.

“Mandy, it’s Ian—” the phone beeped quicker, almost dead. “Fuck, my phone. Mandy, you gotta call Mickey, call him—”

The phone went dead in his hands and Ian snapped it shut and slipped it back into his pocket. Mandy might not even get his message and if she did he wasn’t sure if she could help anyways.

“Get back here you little bitch!!” 

Mickey growled and Ian could see the blur of his legs as he ran harder.

Ian turned the corner quickly, jumping over piles of trash and the occasional homeless person as he tried to stay ahead. His legs burned but there would be no stopping as Mickey rounded the same corner but tripped over the homeless man, shouting curse after curse as he tried to catch up.

“No where to go Gallagher!!” Mickey snapped.

Ian turned to look, seeing the mean look on his face, he looked like he was having a good time. Like this was fun for him. Probably was, the sick bastard. He frantically looked around to find a place to hide. A building or behind a dumpster maybe. But all the buildings around were shut down or abandoned. Cardboard or wood plastered on the windows with locked doors, unsympathetic to his need to hide. 

As he ran, he asked himself why. Why on God’s green earth had he thought crushing on the school bad boy, hothead of the Milkovich clan was a good thing? Maybe it was the alluring sight of those sapphire blue eyes of his, or the FUCK U-UP crudely tattooed on his knuckles. Ian wasn’t sure why he wanted Mickey, only that the feeling was indescribable and there was no way around it. 

Ian leaned against the dirty building, smelling the mix between mold, body odor and despair, he needed a game plan. Too many locked buildings, no people around to witness his demise, no place to run. 

“Gallagher!!!”

His name echoed through the streets as Mickey came barreling towards him like a hurricane. His dark eyebrows scrunched together as he glared, the pump of his chest as he ran. Ian couldn’t look away. But staying wasn’t an option either.

He pushed away from the building and ran around the last corner. The street was once again empty and dark, all except for the giant church, St. Gabriel’s. It was massive, reaching high into the clouds, demanding everyone’s attention. Ian looked around the parking lot, empty. Too early for anyone to be inside but he might find a phone to use. Not many people could help right now, not even Lip. But Mickey’s sister Mandy might be able to talk some sense into her brother, maybe.

Ian took a last look behind him before hauling the heavy door open and slipped inside. He leaned against the door to look up at the inspiring room. How had he never noticed how big this place was? How beautiful and quiet, so quiet. Quiet and empty. The pews sat untouched, bibles seated behind each one, ready to take away everyone’s sins. 

Coming to a place like this, a church this size always gave him goosebumps. He was never sure if he was welcome, being a gay kid from the bad part of town. Today this place could be his savior. 

Scanning the place quickly, he tried door after door, finding them all empty and some locked. No phone though. No where to hide. As he backed out of the last room in his sights, the doorknob rattled behind him. 

“Shit!” Ian cursed and looked around. The only place to go, a place that Mickey might not even check, was the confessional box. He gently knocked on both doors and after hearing nothing but his own heartbeat, he opened it and slipped inside. 

His heart beat fast in the small box. The only light came from a small mesh window above him, not even big enough to get his shoulders through. He leaned as far away from the door as he could, one hand clenched at his side, the other covering his mouth to quiet his breathing. If he could just remain quiet, Mickey wouldn’t find him. It wasn’t salvation, but a reprieve. 

As the front door slammed shut, Ian jumped and bit his lip to quiet the whimper. Even over his beating heart and the blood rushing to his ears, he could hear the sound of Mickey’s boots on the clean floor, hear the puffs of air as he tried to control his breathing. 

“I will find you Gallagher.” 

Mickey’s voice echoed all around the confessional. Coming at him from all sides. Digging into his mind, controlling him, urging him to come out.

“No where to run. No where to hide from me.” Mickey breathed harshly as he scanned the room. “Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you can’t run from me forever.”

Mickey was right of course. He had to work, had school and his family counting on him to come home. The thoughts made him grasp the handle on the door, but fear and excitement made him stop. His hand rested on the handle and shook, creating a soft rattling noise. 

Mickey chuckled lightly, stepping towards the confessional. “Gave yourself away kid. Just like taking candy from a baby.” His cocky voice rang out in the quiet church, like a weed sticking out of a flower bed.

He grasped the handle and tried to pull to open it, but Ian held it firmly. Keeping him out. “Just leave Mickey. It was only one little bag.’ His voice shook from fear, need and adrenaline. “What’s one bag?” he asked again, his voice coming out as barely a ragged whisper. Destroyed from the amount of running. 

Mickey pulled hard and the door opened a little before Gallagher jerked it closed again. “Not the point man. You don’t steal from me, from my family. How stupid are you?” he scuffed and shook his head.

Ian shook his head. Stupid is right. But it’s not like he could explain why he took it, why he wanted Mickey’s attention. The beat down would be worse if Mickey knew he wanted him like that.

“Look…” he inhaled sharply, the breath cutting through his lungs like glass. “Just give me a day and I’ll have your money.” He didn’t mention that he had the weed on him, if he did, Mickey would bust through that door like the force of nature he was.

Mickey laughed menacingly. “Not about money anymore. It’s about respect. If I don’t beat your ass for this, people will think I’ve gone soft. Can’t have that.” He jiggled the handle again. “Don’t make me bust this door down.”

The image was seared into his mind. A raging, pissed off but sexy Mickey busting through a wooden door was enough to get his dick to twitch in his jeans. The need to let him in was strong and inviting.

The church bells rang out loudly, bouncing off the walls and ringing in his ears. Any minute now, people would be gathering in the church, and Mickey would have to leave, or they would probably call the cops.

“Hear that Mickey!?” he yelled over the bells. It was so loud he could no longer hear him on the other side. “Better go before they see you.”

The wiggling on the handle stopped and Ian tried to stop his breathing to be able to hear outside. Nothing, no gasping for air to breathe or lewd curses on the other side. Nothing but bells. 

Ian smiled; Mickey was gone. He huffed out a breath and leaned against the door as he closed his eyes. Today he was safe, maybe not even the whole day, but for now he was. Breath after breath he slowly got his breathing under control, his erratic heartbeat. But his mind was racing with images of an angry Mickey. 

The bells stopped and silence took over once again. He leaned the side of his face against the door, closer this time to try and make out any sounds. He heard a soft grunt just before the door was busted open and slammed right into the side of his face. Pain flowed through him instantly, knocking the newly gained breath from his lips. Ian barely had time to grasp his bruising face before the door was yanked back open and an angry Mickey filled the doorway. 

Ian blinked through the pain long enough to admire the view. Breath coming out in pants, fists balled up at his sides and those sparking eyes. Fuck, he was beautiful. That was the only word that came to him. 

Ian stared him down, green eyes bleeding into blue, willing the other to back away. He gladly would have if Mickey did. Not likely as Mickey’s dirty boot made it’s self welcome as it kicked him in the stomach. Doubling over in pain, Ian grabbed his stomach and fought to breathe once again. 

“Stupid son of a bitch!” Mickey barked. “You thought I’d just leave; forget you stole from me?”

Without answering Ian glared back at him. His body ached and he was hard as a rock for this asshole, this white trash piece of shit….and he wanted him. Even a kick to the stomach couldn’t dull the need he felt.

“Mickey…”

Mickey shook his head and roughly pushed Gallagher against the back of the narrow box. The door swung closed behind him, shutting them in together. “Gonna beg now?” He laughed. “Not gonna work.”

Ian pushed Mickey back against the door, making his head bang against it. “Not gonna fuckin beg Mickey.” 

Mickey’s temper flared back to life when anyone put their hands on him. “You had this coming Gallagher. You knew I’d find you.” He pointed, finger in front of his face.

Ian pushed him back again, surprised that Mickey let him. Those blue eyes seared through him like fire. Scorching him down to the bone. “Fuck you!”

“Touch me again and it’ll be worse.” Mickey warned, holding a finger up in his face.

The angrier Mickey became, the more Ian wanted him. He loved the rough, dangerous side of Mickey. He loved the rough, jagged edges of his “sparking” personality. It was sexy. Dangerous, but sexy. He knew Mickey would never share the attraction, the guy was too proud to admit he was gay, and Ian knew he was. He saw that look in his eyes, felt it when Mickey thought he wasn’t looking. He just needed to break through to him, and the only way to break it was to make him so angry he overlooked that little fact.

This time when Ian pushed him, Mickey growled and took his wrists in a crushing grasp, shoving him back against the side and pinning his hands roughly above his head. He whimpered, having Mickey’s hands on him, burning him down to the bone . Face to face, both breathing hard, green eyes matching blue ones. Ian could feel everywhere their bodies touched. And he could smell him, fuck he could smell all of him. That particular smell that screamed Mickey Milkovich. A smell that haunted his dreams and made him come so hard he saw double.

“Mickey…” Ian moaned, and he pressed his body forward against his as much as possible.

The look registered quickly for Mickey. He knew that look. He invented that look. He used everything in his power to keep that look off his face around the redhead. The look of want, of intense need. The need to feel every inch of him. And every time he pushed it back, beat it back until he no longer felt it towards him. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he tried to decide what to do. Hit him again to make the look leave his beautifully ugly face, kiss him and hate himself after…he didn’t know.

Their minds were made up without them as voiced began to sound just outside the box. Music and steps. The church was filling with parishioners. They were trapped. 

Ian wanted to be stuck. Now Mickey couldn’t leave, or someone would find out he was locked in a box with an openly gay guy. Not a good look for the badass. People would talk, assumptions would be made. So Mickey was stuck with him, pressing him harder against the side. 

Their eyes met, locked together. Ian licked over his lips as he eyed Mickey’s with a dangerous kind of passion. A need that he had no control over. “Touch me…” he whispered.

Mickey jerked back and Ian’s hands immediately went to his body. He growled and grabbed them again, pressing his hands down. “Don’t fuckin try it.” Mickey warned in a whisper.

Ian smirked. The words said no, but Mickey’s body said yes. He could feel him, lightly rubbing over the front of his jeans. Mickey was hard. Ian gasped as he realized he was pressing against his dick and tried to rotate his hips, wanting to touch him, to make him feel good. 

Mickey groaned and pulled his hips away. Surprised at the bold move and disgusted by how much he wanted it. How hard he already was. “Don’t…” he warned once more in a harsh voice. It came out as more of a plea then a warning.

“Please Mick, just touch me a little.” Ian rolled his hips to feel him if only for a moment. “Don’t think about it, just touch me.” 

Mickey closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the urge to give in. Just one grind wouldn’t hurt anything, just one touch of the redheads strong, beautifully disgusting body. He was so sexy it hurt. Fiery red hair and angelic green eyes that looked past all his bullshit. 

The voices outside grew louder as the pastor began to speak. They stopped talking, only moving to breathe heavily and the gentle grind of Ian’s hips. Any more noise and they’d have an audience. 

“Fuck it!” Mickey growled and smashed their bodies together. Their heads leaned together like they were sharing secrets and their hips locked together perfectly. 

Ian moaned through clenched teeth as Mickey pushed against him, grinding his dick into his own so hard it hurt. It hurt so good. Mickey still had his arms pinned and refused to move his head, and Ian wanted to kiss him so bad. Wanted to feel those snarling lips against his own. Without the use of his hands, he pushed a thigh between Mickey’s and pushed against his groin.

“Fuck!” Mickey hissed as the sensations flooded his body. He gave in, but only a little. Nothing he couldn’t easily get back. He opened his eyes to see Gallagher watching his mouth with bold desire. “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.” 

Ian smirked, pushing against him to get free. “A sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

Mickey growled. “Pussy.” But he really wanted to kiss Gallagher back. He wanted so many things.

“Let me go Mick, I wanna make you feel good.” Ian begged and tried to free his hands, but Mickey kept pushing.

“M'not gay!” he hissed but opened his legs wider for his powerful thighs.

He shoved hard enough to dislodge one hand from under Mickey’s grip and immediately palmed his dick, rubbing him hard through his jeans. Ian smirked as he leaned in. “S'not what it feels like Mick.” He rubbed harder as Mickey groaned and pushed against him. His eyes were glued to Mickey’s face. Eyes dilated and heavily lidded with desire, his mouth slightly parted as he panted. “Let me show you how good it feels.”

He didn’t know what to do. No, yes he did. Mickey wanted to give in. To let Gallagher touch him like no one else has ever before. He wanted to feel how good it could be with another guy, instead of faking it with everyone else. But he didn’t know how to stop fighting. He didn’t know how to lose this way, how to let someone else win.

“Open your eyes.” Ian pressed his face closer and whispered.

Mickey held them tightly shut.

“I said, open your eyes.” He growled this time. Lip called it his dominating voice and maybe his brother was right, because it worked. Mickey’s eyes opened. “I won’t say anything. Whatever happens, never happened. Got it?”

There was no way out of this for him. He was incapable of saying no right now. Not with Gallagher's hand rubbing him or the tone in which he used to talk to him. No one ever talked to him that way, ever. No one bucked up against him, too afraid of the backlash that came with it. But Gallagher did. He pushed him any chance he could get, was this why Mickey kept telling himself he wasn’t gay, that this never happened.

“Don’t kiss me.” He growled and pushed away, letting his other hand free. “You try and I’ll break your teeth.” With that last warning, he stepped back as far as he could go, hands clenched down at his sides and tried to talk himself out of hitting Gallagher the moment he touched him. 

Ian smugly smirked at him. He could see the desire swirling around Mickey’s eyes. Could see the outline of his dick through the tight jeans. Mickey wanted this, wanted him. He had one chance here. One chance to show Mickey how good it could be and if he succeeded, maybe this wouldn’t be the last time. Not an end, but the beginnings of something epic.

Kissing was out, strike one in his little plan. He knew Mickey wouldn’t like any unnecessary touching either. What he needed to do was get him more comfortable with being with a man. Ian caught his burning gaze as he pushed away from the wall, only inches away from the statue of Mickey’s body. Without breaking the gaze, Ian shrugged his shoulders back and his jacket fell to the ground. No reaction from Mickey until he grabbed the hem of his long sleeved shirt and hiked it slowly over his head. Making sure to slightly roll his upper body with the movement. That’s when he saw it, the reaction he was looking for. 

Mickey watched his body and licked over his bottom lip before chewing on the side. Ian thought maybe Mickey would lean in and touch him, but of course he wouldn’t be so bold. It couldn’t appear as if he actually wanted him. So, Ian would have to do it for him. Ian grabbed for Mickey’s clenched fist, only for him to yank it away.

“No pussy shit either.” Mickey scuffed quietly.

“Wasn’t gonna hold your hand asshole. Just go with it.” He huffed back but this time he grabbed his wrist tightly so he wouldn’t let go or pull away. “Unclench.” He commanded but Mickey held tight. “Don’t make me break your fingers Mickey.” He warned and Mickey did as he was told. 

Ian smirked at his little victory and pressed Mickey’s open palm flat down against the hard muscles of his abs. He shivered at the touch of Mickey’s rough hand pressed against his body. “See,” he breathed deeply. “S'not so bad.”

Mickey scuffed and rolled his eyes. 

Biting his own lip, Ian moved Mickey’s hand under his own, up and down the center of his body until it landed on one of his pecs, his long finger touching his nipple, making him gasp. “Just relax and don’t think about it.”

Mickey licked his lips, looking at the door nervously as if someone would see them. He wanted to pull away. To wipe his hand clean. Instead, he gently rubbed his thumb over the nipple under it and Gallagher gasped and bucked his hips.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Ian moaned and busied his hands shuffling the bottom of Mickey’s shirt up until he could feel skin, burning hot skin. Mickey tried to jerk away but Ian held tightly and pressed him back against the wall. “Don’t be a bitch Mickey, just fuckin touch me.” He challenged and slipped his hands down Mickey’s body, low enough to feel the top of his jeans.

“Fuck you Gallagher.” Mickey sneered and let his nails scratch down smooth skin dotted with freckles. He didn’t expect him to moan because of it but when he did, Mickey couldn’t take his eyes away.

“Fuck me, huh?” He smirked and popped the button on Mickey’s jeans and roughly unzipped him. He grasped both sides of the zipper and pulled them halfway down his ass. “More like I’m gonna fuck you.”

A soft groan escaped at the sound of Gallagher’s voice. A shiver ghosted down his spine. How did Gallagher know he was a bottom? Was it that obvious? No way to ask him. Because he liked the sound of it. The feel of the redheads hands on him.

Of course, Ian noticed the change in him immediately and grinned like the smug bastard he was. “Like that huh? Gonna let me bend you over Mick?” He pulled the jeans to pool at the floor and Mickey graced him with another moan. “Oh yeah, I think you’re gonna take it like a fuckin champ.” 

“Hurry the fuck up then!” Mickey barked back, breathless. He pressed closer, until they were chest to chest.

Desperate was a good look on Mickey. Breathing hard and demanding things. But Ian was determined to make the most of out all this in case it only happened once. Without speaking, he dropped down to his knees and nearly came at the look on Mickey’s face. Eyes wide with surprise. He would never forget that look. He wasted no time leaning forward until his face was pressed against his groin. Ian inhaled deeply, smelling Mickey and arousal mixed with sweat and need. As Mickey leaned into touch, Ian could feel his dick against his jaw.

Green eyes laced with lust darted up. “Packin huh Mickey?” Ian winked and nuzzled him as Mickey let out little gasps. His hands started at muscled calves and smoothed up past powerful thighs until he could grip Mickey’s ass and squeezed. “Fuck! I can’t wait til I’m balls deep in you.” He growled and yanked the boxers down.

“Fuck!” Mickey whispered and let his head fall backwards. The nerve of this kid, to talk like that to him… to say exactly what he wanted to hear. All confidence. No doubts about what he wanted. With every word out of Gallagher's mouth, he was giving in. Mickey forced his eyes open and stared down. 

His mouth was watering as he stared at Mickey’s dick. Hard and dripping for him. He blew air over the tip and watched Mickey shutter. Then he stuck his tongue out and licked at the base. Ian groaned as the taste hit and soft skin rolled off his tongue. He moved up, following a thick vein along the side until he could lick the drop of pre-come off.

“Stop fuckin teasin!!” Mickey half begged and demanded.

Ian pulled back. “Shhh, you wanna get caught?” he didn’t wait for a witty or snarky reply. He gripped the thick base of Mickey’s dick and took him down. Relaxing his jaw and opening up his throat as his lips closed tightly around him.

“Fuc—” he bit his lip, remembering the warning. Wet, hot suction all around him. That witty little tongue of his licking everywhere. His eyes rolled back, and Mickey fought the urge to buck forward. 

Quickly bobbing up and down, Ian worked him like his favorite toy back home. Sucking his cheeks in allowed it to feel tighter, darting his tongue up and down the shaft before sucking on the head. He was in heaven with Mickey’s dick in his mouth. Ian dug his nails into Mickey’s thighs and took him deeper. The sounds he made, made his own dick pulse and ooze, making him wet. 

“Gallagher…” Mickey bit his fist and choked back a moan. 

Ian pulled back, lips slick with spit and red with motion. “Turn.” At Mickey’s shocked expression, Ian grabbed his hips and roughly turned him around. Seeing Mickey brace himself on the wood, his head falling against it. Ian knew he knew it was coming. And Mickey wanted it. Ian leaned back to marvel at the sight of Mickey’s ass. Pale as snow and tight enough with just the right amount of jiggle. What he wouldn’t give to see it bouncing on his dick. 

“Spread your legs.” The command came out rough, like walking on broken glass. So full of lust he sounded demonic.

Mickey spread his shaking legs but kept his eyes closed tightly and his mouth shut as well. Or else he’d be inclined to beg.

Ian’s hand slipped to the small of his back while the other grabbed his hip and simultaneously bent Mickey forward and pulled his hips back. “Perfect.” Ian praised and gripped his cheeks, spreading them as moans filled his ears. “Don’t scream, baby. They’ll here you.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey barked with only half heat. 

Ian chuckled before licking his lips. This was his favorite part. The first swipe of his tongue nearly sent him and Mickey into early orgasm. Mickey pushed back against his tongue as it glided around his hole.

“God...” Mickey bit his lip as he moaned. So badly he wanted to put his fist right through the wall in front of him. 

Ian licked and swirled his tongue around it, teasing Mickey as much as possible. He wanted him needy for it, starving. Begging. That’s the word. He wanted Mickey to beg for his dick. He stuck his tongue straight out and wiggled it inside, pushing and pulling like he was fucking him with it.

“Shit!” Mickey whined and kept as still as he could. No one had ever done this to him. He never even considered it out loud. But Gallagher….that stupid redhead knew what he was doing. 

Grinning, Ian went in deeper. Thrusting in and out, swirling all around like he’d climb inside him. Eventually, Mickey started pushing back his hips, thrusting onto his tongue so good that Ian didn’t need to move. Mickey was doing all the work and fuck him, it was incredible. Mickey’s legs shook and as much as he was trying to keep quiet, it wasn’t working. Mickey was a screamer. 

Tearing his mouth way, Ian stood up and pressed himself against Mickey’s back. Feeling his perfect ass against his dick. He put his arms on either side of Mickey’s head, large and caging him in as he pushed his head into his neck and breathed in. 

“I can’t tell you how sexy it is that you’re a screamer,” he whispered hotly in his ear. Mickey groaned and pushed his ass back. “But if you don’t get it together, everyone out there will hear how good I turned you out.”

Mickey elbowed him. “Shut it!”

Ian chuckled and ground himself forward. “Excuse me?” he asked, moving one hand off the wall to slip under his shirt, moving down just until his fingertips brushed his hips. “Say that again.”

Mickey cursed himself. “I said—”

Ian cut him off as he slid his hand down the front of his boxers and fisted his dick. Mickey tried to moan but he covered his mouth with his free hand, and it muffled the wonderful sound. Ian rocked his hips forward, sliding between his ass and laid wet kisses all over Mickey’s neck. “So hard for me Mickey…” Ian praised and licked over an ear. “I know how much you wanna scream for me, but you’d better keep quiet.”

Mickey pushed against his fist and rocked back against his dick. Tilting his head to the side as Gallagher kissed it. It felt like that sensitive type shit but fuck, did it feel good. Felt even better the more he talked, whispering dirty promises.

Ian moved his hand away from Mickey’s mouth to dig into his jeans for that small lotion bottle. Sure came in handy. He easily squirted some on two fingers and slipped it back into his pocket. He coated one finger and removed his hips from pressing forward. He parted Mickey’s ass and rubbed the lotion around his hole. Mickey jumped but kept quiet and he grinned. Ian stopped jerking his dick and gripped Mickey’s chin until he was able to turn his head enough to look at him. Mickey was so gone already, that he wasn’t fighting him anymore. 

“You want this?” he asked and let his finger slip in an inch. Mickey breathed hard but didn’t answer. It would be so easy to kiss him. To swallow his moans and drink him down. Instead Ian rubbed a thumb across his bottom lip and spoke again. “Do you want this?”

Mickey nearly flinched from the look in his eyes. He didn’t hesitate, he nodded. 

Ian smiled and sank a finger into him. Mickey bit his lip and let out a silent scream. He worked his finger in deep, searching for it. Mickey’s body bucked hard when he found it. Flicking his finger across it quickly. Teasing him. “There it is.” He growled against his jaw and worked another finger inside. He was tight, threatening to break his fingers. “So tight Mickey, so fucking good.”

Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. He was panting hard, sweating and fucking back against his fingers desperately. Never had he had such pleasure before, he didn’t think it would feel this good. “Please…” was all he would allow to slip out.

Ian moaned loudly and pressed in deeper. He was begging, begging for his dick. He added another finger, now 3 deep and still he was tight. Ian couldn’t wait anymore. He let go of Mickey’s jaw to unbuckle his jeans, yet Mickey still turned towards him. He nipped and nuzzled his jaw as he worked his jeans and boxers down. Gripping his dick, giving it a few tugs, he rubbed it against Mickey’s ass, teasing him. 

“Got me so hard Mick.” He removed his fingers and rubbed against his opening. “Feel me?”

Mickey nodded eagerly as he panted. “I want it.”

His entire body shook. “Say it again!” he growled and pressed forward. “Say it again…”

Mickey moved his hand back to grip at his thigh. “I said fuck me.”

Coating his dick with slick fingers, Ian panted as he gripped his hip with one hand and his dick with the other. Ian rocked forward, slowly as the head slipped inside. His body shook and his head slumped down between Mickey’s shoulders. 

“More…” Mickey begged, pressing back.

Ian pushed in, breathing deeply as he slid inside, inch by inch. Mickey urged him on, gripping his thighs hard and pushing back. He looked down just as the last part slipped inside. “Oh God…” Ian moaned into his back sat still enough for them to adjust.

“Big…” Mickey breathed and gripped tighter. “So fuckin big!” He could feel all of him. He could feel Ian’s hips against his ass, his ragged breath at his ear and the bone breaking grip on his hips. “Fuck me.”

Ian growled and snapped his hips forward, pressing into him. Hot and tight, surrounding him on all sides. He gripped his hips hard and pulled out all the way before slamming back in. Pushing Mickey face first into the hard wood. He had to close his eyes, anymore time spent looking at how perfect Mickey was, and he would come any second. 

“So tight Mickey,” he breathed against his ear. One hand moved from his hip up to his shoulder, gripping the sweaty shirt and pulled it aside so he could see Mickey’s back. “Your ass looks so good bouncing on my dick.” 

Mickey smiled against the wall, too quick for him to see. As Ian pumped inside him, each sharp snap of his hips tapped against his prostate. His hand slipped back to grip that wild hair and he held on. “Fuck you…fuck!” He growled. “Just do your fucking job.”

Ian laughed and thrust harder. “I am fucking you!” He bit back, face half buried in Mickey’s hair, smelling him. Fuck, it felt so good, too good. 

What was he doing? Letting a man fuck him. A Gallagher? In a church of all places. “We’re goin to hell…” he cursed as Ian went in deeper.

“Hmm?” he replied and slowed his punishing rhythm, half out of his mind. Was this really happening? Was Mickey letting him fuck him right now? 

“Fuckin in a church.” Mickey shook his head, panting and nearly out of his mind with need. “Fuckin in a beautiful church…blasphemy.” 

Ian chuckled and sagged against his back. “Beautiful huh?” he smiled and gripped his jaw again. “I’d fuck you in the prettiest church and the dirtiest alley…” Ian looked behind him at the bench and grinned. “Walk with me.”

“What?!” he barked, unsure of why they had stopped. 

“Shh…” he cursed and pulled Mickey by the hip and together the waddled backwards. “I’m gonna sit, move with me.”

Mickey shook his head, nearly ready to hit him again. “Fuck that Gallagher. I’m out.”

Ian sat back and watched Mickey standing in front of him. He knew he wouldn’t leave. Not now. All he did was waste time and gave him a great view of his ass. “Ride me Mickey.” He begged, overcome with intense need to feel him like that. 

Mickey groaned. Fucking red hair, fucking green eyes….stupid. He’d gotten too caught up. He wouldn’t give in. Wouldn’t. No way would he be some little bitch and “ride him”. No fuckin way.

Mickey didn’t move to leave or do as he asked. He needed to reel him back in. Ian grinned and palmed his dick, it felt good, but nothing compared to Mickey’s ass. He jerked himself, from the base to the tip and back down, biting his lip so he didn’t demand more. Just little puffs of air, enough to get Mickey to turn around. When he did, Ian made sure to put on a show. Back arched, head back as he bit his lip and fucked into his hand.

Mickey was awestruck. Gallagher was huge! Feeling it was one thing, seeing it was another thing. Mouth hanging open, wide eyes as he licked his bottom lip. He’d watched gay porn like this before, but nothing came close to Gallagher. His dick twitched and he felt incredibly empty without it inside him. He told himself he wouldn’t give in, but he was. 

“Fuck!” Mickey swore, hating himself for what he was about to do. But his eyes couldn’t look away from his dick, pulsing and leaking as he stroked it slowly.

Ian grinned and stopped, wiggling his fingers at him. “Don’t pout baby. Come ride me.”

“Fuck yourself with that baby shit!” Mickey growled but the stupid nick name made the warm pit in his stomach grow like wildfire. One little fuck and he was acting like a damn girl.

Ian patted his lap. “Come on.” He watched confusion spread over Mickey’s face, eyebrows drawn in close to his eyes. Mickey didn’t know how he wanted it. Facing him? Facing away? It was cute to watch him war with it. Until he cut him some slack. “Facing me.”

Mickey shook his head. “Fuck that.” He backed up, ready to leave but his dick was still raging hard. Face to face; it was too much, too close.

“Now Mickey.” Ian growled, face set in a firm line. The tone…Mickey needed the tone. Ian wasn’t sure why it worked but he wasn’t about to dissect it. “Facing me.” He watched Mickey step forward, once again biting his lip. Ian offered Mickey his hand which he took and together they got Mickey situated so he was straddling him, both those thick thighs spread wide.

Mickey was nervous. Hovering like a bitch over him, legs spread wide, dick waving at Gallagher like it was his best friend. This put them close, so close he could feel his breath against his cheek. “Asshole..” he grumbled.

Ian’s hand moved from his thigh and around to his ass. He slapped it quickly and Mickey shivered on top of him. “Asshole.” He winked and gripped Mickey around the waist until he was forced to put his hands on his chest for balance. Their cocks slid together, still wet from the lotion. They gasped harshly, knocking heads and nearly their lips. Ian quickly spit in his hand with Mickey watching with wide eyes and grabbed their dicks and stroked them together.

Mickey gripped his chest and rocked forward into the sensation. “Feels good.” He whispered and watched his eyes for a minute, he knew Ian could see his flushed face.

Ian’s other hand cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth over his lip. Their eyes met and Ian knew he wouldn’t move, so he took the chance and kissed him. Groaning deeply at the softness of his lips. For a moment Mickey didn’t move his lips. It wasn’t until Ian kept up with stroking them that he opened up and kissed him back. Ian held on tightly to his jaw and invaded his mouth, swirling his tongue inside. Memorizing every dip and curve of his mouth. He swallowed Mickey’s moans so they wouldn’t be heard.

Mickey melted into the kiss. Falling back and letting him take control. The slips of his tongue rolling in his mouth, making him participate. Why the fuck didn’t they do this before?

Ian broke the kiss and leaned his head against Mickey’s. “Ride me Mick…” he breathed heavily. The kiss was his undoing. No longer in charge anymore. “Please…” 

Mickey studied him. After all that, fucking him and ordering him around, one kiss broke the spell. Ian was begging him now. He thought getting fucked made him feel good, hearing Ian beg made him feel powerful, wanted. He took a chance here, touching him willingly. 

“Say it again.” Mickey grinned and wound his hands into that bright red hair.

“Need you to ride my dick Mickey. Make me come.” Ian begged, gripping his thighs. 

Mickey moved forward until Ian’s dick slipped between his legs and rested on his ass. Sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go any further in getting them back to fucking. He gripped Ian’s chin. “Come on now, don’t make me wait.”

Ian moaned and pulled him forward as his hand snaked around to aim his dick at Mickey’s ass. Before he could push him down, Mickey rocked backwards and pushed down.

“Fuck yes!” Ian groaned and let Mickey do the work. He held onto his ass like a lifeline. 

Mickey smirked and worked on getting himself seated. He’d never done this before, but he had countless women on his dick doing this same thing so how hard could it be? He pushed down and the farther he slid down, the more Ian moaned. Ian? Since when did he become Ian and not Gallagher? Once seated, he breathed deep and watched green eyes go animalistic. 

Mickey worked himself up and down on his dick. Moaning a little too loudly as the angle allowed Ian to go deeper. He pushed up and down with his thighs, feeling them shake each time Ian’s hips pushed up, pushing in deeper. He gripped his wide shoulders, digging his nails in, leaving half moons imbedded in freckled skin. Ian tipped his head back, groaning loudly, holding his hips and he knew there would be bruises.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Mickey closed his eyes when Ian opened his. They were too close, and it would probably make him nervous.

“I knew you’d be good on top.” Ian tilted his head just as Mickey lifted up and saw his ass grip him tight before he sank back down. “Fuck, I’ve never had it so good baby.”

Mickey almost wouldn’t believe that if not for the fact that Ian acted like this was his first ride. Panting and sweating and unable to keep his legs from shaking. Gripping his hips, squeezing his ass, even moving his hand back to feel himself sink deeper. 

“You talk to much.” He groaned because he had no idea what to say to that shit 

Ian grinned and sat forward until their chests touched and Mickey gasped, surprised at the slight angle change. “You fucking love when I talk to you like this.”

Mickey groaned when Ian ducked his head down to his chest and eagerly kissed and sucked over him. Sucking skin into his mouth, biting it before kissing it. “I would rather have your mouth busy.” He fisted Ian’s hair and held him close when he licked over his nipple. “Shit…”

Ian groaned and nibbled at it until it was hard between his teeth. “God I love how you move.” He put both hands on his straining thighs, feeling them shake.

His pace slowed, making him groan in annoyance. He needed that fast pace; it was just deep enough to brush against his prostate. “My legs won't stop shaking.” He gasped into his neck. Before too long his legs where shaking so bad he couldn’t move.

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Ian whispered before he kissed him as he pulled out of his neck. Mickey didn’t hesitate this time. He fisted his hair and kissed him back. Ian lifted his hips and pounded into him so hard their bodies slapped together. Mickey wound his arms around his neck and wouldn’t release his mouth. 

He fucked him hard and fast, pumping up into his body like he wouldn’t be allowed to fuck again, and maybe he wouldn’t. Ian pressed as close as possible, hands moving up to jerk Mickey’s shirt off, breaking the kiss but only long enough for Mickey to shrug it off and attack his mouth. The more they kissed, the closer he felt, and he needed Mickey to come before him. 

Ian broke the kiss. “Fuck Mick…” he went in deeper. “You gotta come baby, you got me so close.”

“I’m right there with you.” Mickey groaned back, holding on tightly. 

“Tell me what you need.” Ian coaxed and almost lost his grip on Mickey’s sweaty back.

“Fuck…fuck!” He growled; he didn’t know what he needed. Only that he needed it bad. 

Ian knew. “Easy baby, I got it.” He moved one hand to his untouched dick and worked it as fast as his hips.

“Oh God…” Mickey moaned and gripped Ian’s hair. “Ian…”

His mind was blown away at the sound of his name. Never had Mickey used his name before, not ever. It was always Gallagher, never Ian. Something inside him broke, he pumped his fist faster and plowed into his ass hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“Ian…fuck Ian!!” Mickey moaned into his neck. “Right there…right there.” He bounced a little and that was it. “Now…now!”

Ian felt him come, splattering against his chest and coating his hand. Mickey’s ass squeezed so tightly around him. Ian pushed his face into Mickey’s neck and came hard. Pumping up as he emptied himself.

“Ian…” Mickey whispered and leaned forward. Not giving a shit about anything right now. He didn’t care that Ian kissed him and he liked it. He didn’t care because of how good this all felt. His body ached all over. He didn’t even care that Ian’s hands smoothed up and down his bare back.

Ian panted hard, body shaking almost out of control. Mickey was a comfortable weight on top of him. Leaning into his neck, breathing just as hard as he was. Everything had been perfect. He moved his hands up his back, lightly digging his nails in and smiled when Mickey groaned. Ian even placed kiss after kiss over his neck and shoulders, arms too without any resistance.

“Holy fuck…” Mickey breathed and chuckled. “You are something Gallagher.”

Ian smiled at the name change. The moment was gone. So he sat back, hands on Mickey’s thighs again. “You are so fucking good Mickey.”

Mickey hid his blush and tried to ignore how badly he wanted Ian to keep touching him. 

Ian pulled out and they both sighed. “I need a smoke.”

“Me too, shit.” Mickey moved a little and his back popped.

Ian only smiled. “So, you still gonna beat my ass?”

Mickey looked at him with hungry eyes. “I haven’t decided yet. It was only one bag after all but if I let you slide, what will people say?”

“Well, since you already bruised up my face and my ribs, I’m sure that’s fair.” Ian turned so Mickey could see the swollen cheekbone. The ribs he had forgotten about the second things had heated up. Even the dull ache couldn’t mask how good he felt.

Mickey hissed and rubbed over it with his thumb before he could decide why he shouldn’t. “Gotcha good too.” He dropped his hand, a little embarrassed at the gesture. “Guess it’s fair. Gonna help me get the fuck off you?”

Ian smiled and helped Mickey move off him and slouched against the wall. “Think they heard anything?” he nodded towards the door as he pulled his jeans back up and shrugged his shirt over his head, ignoring the way it clung to his chest 

“Fuck if I know. I forgot about them halfway in.” Mickey blurted before he blushed and quickly picked up his clothes, unwilling to look at Ian.

Mickey was pulling away. As he thought he might. The playful banter had been more than he hoped for. “Just so you know, I won’t say anything.” He pulled on his jeans as Mickey stopped and looked at him with hard eyes. “I know what this is,” he pointed back and forth. “One time deal. Odd circumstances. Just don’t want you to worry.”

Mickey paused before putting on his shirt to see just how careful Ian was being. Afraid to provoke another fight probably. But he knew the kid would keep this between them. How? He had no fucking clue. He didn’t want this to be a one time thing. What he felt? He wanted it again. 

Mickey shoved into Ian’s space, gripped him by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He swallowed Ian’s moan and swirled his tongue all around. Ian shook against him, his lips trembling, groaning deeply into his mouth. He yanked Ian away by the hair and gave him a pointed look. “I know you won’t say anything, but this thing,” he motioned between them like Ian did. “This isn’t over Gallagher.”

His eyes were wide…Mickey had kissed him!!! “It’s not?”

“Nope. You and I are gonna keep doin this.”

Ian grinned and pushed Mickey back into the wall and kissed him again. Marveling at the way Mickey gripped his sides. “We’d better…let’s go again…”

Mickey laughed and pushed him back. “Get the fuck off me gingerbread. We already fucked in a damn church, probably with everyone looking at us. Can’t risk any more bad luck.”

>p>Ian huffed and let him move back. Even though the only thing he wanted to do was keep him as close as possible. “Fine. You head out first.” 

“Fuck that, you first.” Mickey growled back, pulling his jeans back up and avoiding that heated look as he did so. Then his shirt and jacket and the whole time, he could feel Ian’s eyes on his body. 

Ian shook his head and gripped his jacket from off the floor. He cracked the door and pushed his head out. Eyes squinting as the light blinded him. As he suspected, all eyes were trained on the confessional. Ian grinned and covered his face with his jacket as he darted for the exit. As he pushed open the door, rain poured down on him from the sky and he laughed. 

He tossed his jacket to the ground, spread his arms wide and laughed. He had never felt this good before. The moment was ruined as Mickey barged into him and knocked into his back, sending him forward. 

“Just fuckin stand there why don’t ya!” Mickey snarled and lit up a cigarette in the rain. He took a long drag and let it burn his lungs.

Ian just laughed harder and snatched the smoke away, grinning at his murderous look. “Call me when you’re free for round 2.” He winked and back peddled down the sidewalk. The last image he had was Mickey flipping him off and walking away, a little gimp in his step.


	4. Commandment #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt honor mother and father
> 
> Tags for #4- AU, Mickey/Ian, younger Mick, older Ian, love, no sex, fluff, parental issues, Terry is dead, Mickey's mom is alive, promises, short & sweet, first loves

Commandment #4- “Honor thy father and mother.”

Ian quickly paced under the L, he’d been doing it for the last hour and hadn’t been able to figure out a solution. It was a choice he didn’t want to make, choosing between his family and the guy that he loved. The only guy that he loved. 

Mickey. 

Mickey would never make him choose like that. Mickey didn’t have a problem with Ian’s family. In fact, he liked them better than his own family. Living with only his mother and his sister, he spent more time at his house than his own.

No, it was his family that wanted him to choose. His parents didn’t like that Mickey was two years younger than him. Two years was not a lot, well, two and a half years. Ian was set to turn 18 in a few months and Mickey wouldn’t turn 16 until spring. They yelled the words ‘illegal' and ‘statutory rape' more times than he could count. 

Then they had the nerve to give him and ultimatum? Mickey or them? If he chose them, he would lose Mickey, his boyfriend of nearly two years. But if he chose Mickey, his parents would kick him out. They had been together for two years, since he was nearly 16 and Mickey 14 and his parents didn’t have an issue until his upcoming birthday. 

When he told Mickey, those pretty blue eyes filled to the brim with tears and he only nodded. Like Mickey knew he wouldn’t pick him. It had crushed Ian in ways he never thought possible. He found himself by being with Mickey. They loved and lived and grew together, they bettered each other. 

As Ian stood under the L, he already made his choice. He made it the second it was put on the table. Seeing Mickey after only solidified his choice. Now, he needed to figure out what came after. He would have to tell them and leave his home. Where would he go? Would he be able to finish his last half a year in school? Would Mickey want him if he had nothing?

This is what kept him alone. With only the rain as company. It was pouring rain outside, like he was in the middle of a monsoon. The rain was so thick he couldn’t see two feet in front of him, it was so loud that even the fast beating of his heart sounded muffled. 

There was nothing else to do but get it over with. Ian pulled up his drenched hood to shield himself from most of the down pour, flicked away his last cigarette and ran. Ian ran as fast as he could, grateful for his 6 foot frame, mostly leg. He jumped over puddles and dodged slow cars, glancing to his left and right every few minutes to see what street he was on or what house number passed. 

Mickey was worth it. What they had was real and strong. It was love. Not the heart and flowers hormones, but through thick and thin, sickness and health, all that bullshit. They took care of each other. He took care of Mickey when his mom got sick, Mickey helped him through the worst of his parents fighting and their almost divorce. That’s what love was, unconditional, real love. 

Ian thought his parents loved him like that, but this choice, what they were forcing him to do was evidence that they didn’t love him as much as he thought they did. His parents were hypocrites. His dad was at least five years older than his mom, met in high school. But as they chose to remind him daily, that was a different time when the age gap was accepted. 

It wasn’t like he was forcing Mickey to be with him. He didn’t force him to do anything. Yes, they had sex, very, very frequently. But all consensual and really, two years was nothing. Or it would be nothing when Mickey turned seventeen in a year and a half. What they had was more than sexual. If it was only sex, it wouldn’t have been worth all the trouble. That’s how he knew it was more. 

Ian finally stopped on Mickey’s street, only a few blocks down from his house and still it rained. He slowly made his way past the white fence, soggy shoes and heavy jeans making it feel like he was walking through concrete. The steps took a minute, but he was finally at the door. Smiling at the ‘Welcome Home' sign hanging on the door. 

The Milkovich house always felt like a second home. Like his family, they were limited on money half the time. But they made it a home, not just a house. Mickey’s mom always had the place clean and fresh and welcoming. Where you could kick off your shoes and sink into that overly comfortable couch and fall asleep like it was your own home. But, unlike his parents, she thought he was good for her son. A positive influence. She told him that in the long run, age was only a number but to be careful anyway. The world was not as accepting as she was.

With a deep breath, Ian knocked loudly on the door and took a step back, so he didn’t make a mess. A few moments later, the soft sound of her voice came a little closer, humming that same song, and opened the door.

“Oh you poor thing!” 

Ian smiled and just those simple words warmed his heart the way that only Mickey could. “Sorry to come by without calling Ms. Milkovich, but I really need to see Mickey.”

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that.” She smiled warmly at him, holding no heat in her voice. “It makes me sound old.”

Old. She couldn’t have been a day over 30. “I know, I’m working on it. Is he here?” he shuffled his feet, trying to get half the water to slosh back onto the porch. 

“He is, but you need to strip some of those wet clothes off first sweetie. I can get you some—”

Ian shook his head at the offer but appreciated it dearly. “I can’t stay long. Can he just meet me out here?” He asked and bit the side of his lip, hoping her mom skills didn’t kick in at the moment and call total bullshit.

“I will go get him but if you change your mind…” she smiled and lightly shut the door.

Ian took another deep breath and ignored how his body shook as he exhaled. He could do this; he had been doing this. But that didn’t take the pressure off, or the pain away. It didn’t take his worry or anxiousness. 

When the door opened slowly, Ian turned around and all that worry and pain he felt, instantly melted away at seeing Mickey at the door, in baggy sweats and one of his t-shirts Mickey kept. His dark hair was messed up and he had lines from the sheets pressed into one cheek. He had been asleep on this rainy Saturday and it was by far his favorite look on him. 

Sleepy blue eyes twinkled as he stepped closer. Smiling, in awe of his boyfriend. He was so sweet, so soft and sweet and his. The moment he tried to cup his cheek, he hesitated when his sleeve began to drip. 

“I don’t care that you’re all wet.” Mickey smiled. 

Ian gave him back the same smile and cupped his face. “Hey baby,” it was soft spoken, hardly any heat to it and yet Mickey still blushed. “Sleeping?”

Mickey nuzzled into his hand. “I was trying. Kept thinking about that shit and was going a little crazy.”

Ian nodded. They had been set for an inside movie date today, had it planned since last week. Enjoy the rain and snuggle on the couch or the bed and watch shitty movies. Until his parents had to ruin it and spring this shit on him. 

“Sorry, I just had to sort some shit out.” Ian wiped his chin as his hood dripped water down his face. “It just took a bit longer than I thought.”

Mickey just nodded, his face slowly losing that smile. Ian hated to see it go. He wanted to keep that smile on his face all the time. And even if that meant he had to lose a bunch of shit, his family and his home, just to ensure that Mickey would always carry that smile, he would do it.

“Did you decide?” Mickey asked, his voice came out a lot softer than he meant it to. 

Ian nodded and slowly advanced on him, forcing him to shuffle in his socks as he backed him up against the front of the house. Mickey looked a little shocked, but Ian soothed that as he cupped Mickey’s face both hands and smoothed over his cheekbones.

“I don’t know why it took me so long to decide,” Ian smiled and nuzzled his nose. “The moment they told me I had to choose; I already had my choice.”

Mickey smiled and moved his hands to rest on top of Ian’s. “Is that right?”

Ian chuckled. “Yes, I just wasted our movie date to decide something I already knew.” He was a little mad at himself for it. They could have been together all day, touching and laughing and smiling. 

Mickey moved his hands to slip under Ian’s wet shirt and let his hands warm him as much as possible. “Well Gallagher, what did you decide?”

Ian eyed his lips as he licked over his own, making them nice and slick for that upcoming kiss. “I picked you Mick; I’ll always pick you.”

They both knew it and they both needed him to say it. To be clear, in no uncertain terms, that he chose Mickey. Ian slowly leaned down and gave his pouty lips a soft kiss. Mickey’s fingers dug into his stomach as he gasped. They shared a moment before it became a little hectic.

Ian swallowed his next gasp and moved forward until his entire body, soaking wet and cold, as pressed up against Mickey’s, warm and welcoming. They kissed slowly but with so much passion, soft groans and gasps slipped out. 

“Wait..” Mickey pulled back and put his hand flat on Ian’s chest when he tried to kiss him again.

“What is it?” Ian asked as the warmth Mickey brought to him receded. 

Mickey looked up into beautiful green eyes. “Are you sure? About me?” He ignored Ian’s incredulous look. “They are your fucking parents Ian. Your house.”

Ian softened and let their heads rest together. He kept stroking the side of Mickey’s neck, trying to soothe him. “If they loved me, they wouldn’t make me do this. It wasn’t even a choice Mickey. I picked you before they made me choose.”

“But what are you going to do?”

Mickey let him press another soft kiss to his mouth before he answered. “I have money saved up, a job. Only a few months until school is over.” As he said these things, it was like the planets aligned just for them and his future only had Mickey in it. “I can look for places to rent, try and get a better job.”

Mickey’s eyes were wide. “I don’t you to regret this.”

Ian couldn’t take the distance anymore, even if it was only an inch. He pushed his cold hands up the back of Mickey’s shirt, smiling as he wiggled and flinched, until he could pull him against his body. Until no space separated them. 

“Baby, I can’t do anything without thinking about you.” He spoke low against his lips, very aware of how shiny Mickey’s eyes were. “I can’t study or work without thinking about you. I dream of you and when I’m not thinking about you, I’m here.”

Mickey brought his hand up to run the tips of his fingers against Ian’s jaw. He couldn’t even speak. 

“I’m going to be 18 soon Mick. I don’t need them like they think I do. I can make this work, I can make a life for myself, for us.” He leaned in to kiss his wet lips and Mickey’s hand tightened on his jaw, keeping him there longer than last time. “I will do all that I can to keep you with me baby.”

Mickey nodded quickly, blaming Ian’s hood for the wetness trickling down his face. “Did you tell them?”

Ian shook his head. “I wanted you to know first. Even though I’m sure you knew before I did.” He smiled as Mickey looked away. “But I do need to go, get some stuff, my money and stuff.”

Mickey nodded. “You want a ride? My mom could probably drive us.”

Ian grinned. “Us?” Mickey blushed and lightly pushed him away. “You’re coming?”

“We are in this shit together, right?” his eyebrows rose high as if daring Ian to say otherwise. 

“Damn right we are in this together.” He laced his hand with Mickey’s and walked him to the door. “She doesn’t have to drive us. We can walk.” He smiled when Mickey glared at the rain. “It’s only a little rain.”

He scuffed. “Fine, we walk. But we come here with all your shit until you find a place.”

Ian shook his head. “No, I can’t just move in Mickey. As much as your mom likes me, I don’t think she would be okay with that.”

Mickey pulled away and opened the door. “I’m gonna go ask her but she’s going to say yes and when she does, you get to spend the night making me warm again.” Mickey eyed him from head to toe as he tongued the corner of his mouth.

Ian let out a soft growl as he pictured making Mickey warm the entire fucking night. “You go do that, hurry up though. I wanna get back here ASAP.”

**

Ian didn’t pay any attention to the yelling coming from down the stairs. His parents had been less than happy with his choice and even more angry that Mickey tagged along. But he didn’t care. They were done, he was almost done packing his stuff and he had plans tonight that included his body tangled with Mickey’s. 

“Got it all?” Mickey asked as he hiked the bag over his shoulder.

Ian took one last look around the room he spent 18 years in. It stopped feeling like home when home no longer became a place, but a person. A living, breathing, shit talking person with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Mickey was his home now. 

“Yeah, I got it all.” He smiled and got a grin in return.

Ian really only came back for the money he stashed away. That and to say goodbye to his brothers and sisters, at least the three that still lived there. He packed a few things, pictures and all the paperwork he needed. Grabbed a handful of clothes and that’s all he needed. 

Before going back down the stairs, Ian pulled Mickey by his wet jacket and kissed him long enough to get that soft groan before he pulled back. “Ready?”

Mickey grinned. “After you Gallagher.”


	5. Commandment #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt not kill
> 
> PLEASE READ ALL TAGS FOR THIS ONE AS YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP IT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MURDER AND OR GRAPIC VIOLENCE. IAN AND MICKEY DO NOT DIE, BUT THERE IS A DEATH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for 5- Mickey/Ian, murder (not mick or ian) manic Ian, hallucinations, delusions, unmedicated, anal sex, anal fingering, fingering, teasing, established relationship, graphic violence, Mentions Terry briefly, Lip Gallagher, things are not as it seems, blood as lube, rough sex, half prep, angst

Commandment #5- “Thou shalt not kill.”

 

The bell rang, a screeching sound, like someone jamming a fireplace poker through his ear, digging into his brain. Right now, he wished the metaphorical poker was a literal one. One so hot, so sharp it could scrape the images from his mind. Awful things, unjust things. Things that couldn’t be real, no matter how many times it was thrust into his face.

Ian grabbed his backpack from off the ground and lit out of the building like it was on fire. Too bad it wasn’t. This school shit was grating on his last nerve. Wake up, 8 long, torturous hours of shit he already knew, home with too many people, sleep, then rinse and repeat. Life was just tedious now… His only salvation had eyes as blue as the darkest oceans and hair as black as Ian’s soul felt.

Mickey….

The only reason he got up and lived everyday. If that’s what he was doing. But lately, that reason had started to fade. Was Mickey fading away from his life? That’s what it felt like to him. Things had gradually started to change. What once was like a burning star, bright and beautiful, hot to the touch and would kill you if you looked too closely, but now? It was fading. That star was losing its light every day, burning away into nothing. Dark and cold and lonely.

That’s what he was…Ian was lonely.

Since Mickey had left school, leaving him all alone, he barely saw his boyfriend. School was their safe place, where they could appear only as friends, able to sneak away during lunch and fuck like no tomorrow. They couldn’t be a couple. Plain and simple. One reason in particular.

Terry Milkovich.

Bastard. Poor excuse for a human being and a father. Fag basher. Biggest one in all of Chicago. Everyone knew this. He knew it. Mickey knew it. So they were on the down-low. Friends to the naked eye. But since Mickey left school, he hardly saw him. It was fucked up. It left him questioning everything and everyone. Made him nearly insane. 

As he walked; more like angry-walked away from the school, Ian lit a smoke and greedily sucked it into his lungs. The smoke filled him like only a cigarette could. He didn’t want to go home. Home was or had become a hostile environment. Fiona up his ass every second she could about his meds. The fuck did he need meds for? He took them, felt better. Now he didn’t need them. Plain and fucking simple. What didn’t she understand? Fuck if he knew. 

Already in a pissy mood because on top of Mickey dropping out of school and leaving him high and dry, he was dodging his calls left and right. The fuck was he doin? Mickey was never into the whole romance shit of a relationship, but he knew the basics; like answering his fucking phone. Now, on top of all that he had to go home. To Fiona… great…

Ian pulled his jacket closer to his neck as he walked down the chilly streets. Winter was coming quick, no snow but plenty of icy wind sneaking through the sleeves of his jacket. He dug into the pocket for his phone and dialed Mickey’s number. Maybe he could postpone going home and chill at the Milkovich house. 

But of course, the phone rang and rang, dumping his call into voicemail…again. He waited until Mickey’s voice sneered in his ear before leaving a message. 

“Fuckin voicemail, really? Again?” Ian huffed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. “The fuck is goin on Mick? Just call me the fuck back asshole.” He barked and ended the call.

Fuckin figures. Guess one had to be a damn rocket scientist to answer a damn call. Ian grumbled to himself as he walked the busy streets until his house came into view. Only good part about being home right now, was that Fiona had to be at work. Perfect, at least now he’d be hassle free about his meds til tomorrow. 

Ian walked up the slippery steps and yanked open the door. For once the house was quiet, odd. And a little unsettling. He kicked off his wet shoes and dumped his jacket and backpack at the door and walked deeper into the house. He knew for sure his brother was here, Ian could smell the weed from half a block away. 

At least one thing didn’t change. Lip was laid up on the couch, joint balancing on the edge of his lip with a videogame in full swing. He stepped quietly until he was directly behind him. Ian let one hand hover in the air while he pushed Lip's head forward with the other. Lip cursed and jerked to the side, giving Ian plenty of time to snag the joint from his lips before Lip's hand made contact with his face.

“The fuck?” Lip huffed, eyes red and a little annoyed that the move caused him die in the game.

Ian chuckled in what seemed like ages, and vaulted over the side, his legs landing on Lip's lap. “Sup man.”

Lip shook his head and tossed the game aside. “Other than just fuckin losing? Not shit.” Lip eyed the joint and risked asking a question. “You supposed to be doin that shit?”

Rolling his eyes, Ian took a long drag, feeling at least a forth of his problems vanishing. For the moment at least. “Not you too man. Can’t even deal with Fiona and her dumb shit.”

“Don’t be a shit head Ian. The only reason you’re pissed at her is cuz she’s right.” He snagged the joint back and took a hit. 

“Like she fuckin understands anything.” He shook his head, already regretting coming back in the first place. “And I didn’t come back for a speech.” He made a move to get off the couch, but Lip held up his hand and Ian stopped.

“Not my business man. If you think that’s best then fine, but we both known it ain’t. So, when you get manic or low again, like you do every fuckin time you decide you don’t need them, just let me know.”

Ian bit his lip to keep from verbally assaulting his brother, maybe physically as well. He wasn’t in the mood for anything, accept Mickey. That asshole. Making him madder and madder by the second he didn’t call back. What he needed to do was talk about it, lay it all out for someone and for them to tell him he’s being paranoid. 

“Hello?...”

Ian blinked fast and realized Lip had been talking to him. Shit, had he spaced out? “Yeah?”

“Was talkin to you.” Lip narrowed his eyes.

“Talkin about what?” Ian took back the joint and prepared himself for a lecture.

“You remember I’m your brother right? Like you can talk to me and shit. If you got a problem or something.” Lip said smoothly as he leaned back to get more comfortable.

“Can’t really talk about it man.” Ian looked away, not meeting his eyes. It was a secret but that sounded so juvenile, even to him. What kind of 17 year old guy couldn’t have a boyfriend? They knew he was gay, but no one knew Mickey was. 

“Fuck that Ian. Don’t be a damn pussy.” Lip chuckled, baiting him. Only way to get Ian out of his funk was to insult him and as his older brother, Lip had that down pat.

“Don’t call me a pussy, pussy.” He kicked at Lip's stomach without any real force. “I don’t even like pussy.”

Lip crinkled his face in mild disgust. “Gross. But don’t worry, I like it enough for the both of us.” He joked until Ian smiled, it left his face as quickly as it came. “So really man, what’s up?”

What harm could it do? He wouldn’t risk saying Mickey’s name, but he could tell Lip the general idea of what was wrong. It was doubtful that Lip could help since the majority of Lip's experience was from one night hook ups.

“Fuck…” Ian groaned and sat further away, distancing himself as much as he could. “Okay look, I’ve been seein this guy…” that was as far as he got before Lip and his big mouth.

“Been seeing? As in more than a night?” he asked with a shocked expression.

“Yes.” He rolled his eyes. “So, I was saying, it’s been like a year right…”

“A fuckin year?!” Lip nearly yelled as he turned to fully look at him. 

“For fuck sakes man, you gonna let me talk or should I just stop?” he snapped and glared to his left. 

“Okay, fine. My bad. Just talk.”

Ian was getting more worked up by the second. For no reason at all really. “Okay, so I’ve been seeing this guy…” he waited for Lip to speak up, but he kept quiet. “For a year now and at first it was perfect, ya know? But now…somethings off.”

Lip studied his brothers face, clearly he had been struggling with this for awhile now. He couldn’t guarantee anything, but he would try to help.

“Okay. Well, normally when that shit happens, it’s caused by a fight. You two fight?”

Ian shook his head. Mad that he couldn’t just fuckin tell him. Stupid Terry. “No, no fights. At least nothing serious.”

Lip nodded. “Anything between you two change?”

Ian nibbled at his thumb. “Like what?”

“I don’t know, could be anything or nothing. Maybe something you two didn’t do?”

Ian really didn’t know how to answer any of this. “More like it’s just silent. He dropped outta school and since then it’s just silent Lip. I hardly see him anymore and when I do, I see awful shit.”

Now he sat up straighter. “What awful shit?”

He really didn’t want to say. If he said it out loud, it would be real. The lies, the secrets, the cheating. Ian didn’t want to believe it was true, any of it. But each time Mickey canceled, it was right in front of his face. But not talking about it wasn’t going to change a damn thing. Might even make it worse. 

“I’m gonna tell you cuz only me knowing, thinkin shit up is killing me. But if you fuckin call me crazy like you always do, that’s it. No more shit like this between us.”

Lip knew what Ian meant. Crazy was not a word to be used lightly around his brother. Touchy subject with good reason. “Go ahead.”

“He’s cheating on me Lip.” Ian spoke so low it was near a growl. He didn’t even recognize his own voice. In his mind, he was clear headed, straight forward. Now, maybe he really was crazy.

“You caught him?” He asked bluntly. No need to beat around the bush. 

“Yeah, over and over again Lip.” Ian clenched his jaw. “I don’t fuckin understand how he would do this to me. Nearly a year together, and he cheats?”

Lip was sad to say he’d seen it before. Firsthand no doubt. Sometimes it didn’t take a reason to cheat. 

“Damn man, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need you to be sorry Lip, I need to know what the fuck to do about it.” Ian shot back, unwilling to accept the apology because he didn’t need pity.

“Tell me what happened man. All of it.”

Lip had a feeling he knew what was going on but until he heard the story he couldn’t…no, he wouldn’t say it.

“First time was a few weeks ago. Like the day he quit school,” Ian looked away as the scene unfolded before his eyes…

“He left school that day pissed off. Got in a fight with the fuckin gym teacher. I saw him trying to leave and he pushed me away.” Ian shook his head. “Said he would call me, and we’d meet later on.”

“Let me guess, he didn’t show?” Lip shook his head and quickly lit another joint.

“No, he showed. We met under the L like we always do, but when I got there he wasn’t alone.” The urge to vomit rose quickly as he retold the nightmare. “I saw him, bent over like a bitch, lettin some guy fuck him. Out in the open.” 

Lip pushed down the need to gag. So clearly his brother was the pitcher here. Something he never needed to know. Ever. 

“I wanted to go over there and beat the fuck out of both of them. Him for cheating on me, after everything…and that asshole for touchin him like that. But I couldn’t move. Felt like my feet were glued to the ground. So I watched it all.”

Lip scooted back a little without noticing. Sometimes Ian got this look in his eyes…something waiting under the normally cool exterior. Something dangerous. 

“Did you mention it after?”

Ian nodded. “Got in a fight over it. Dumb fuck tried to deny the whole thing. Like I didn’t watch that shit firsthand.” He grabbed the joint and let it ease all the hate from his body “Said he was a friend that was goin the same place as him and they just smoked while they waited for me.”

“Asshole…” Lip wanted to knock this guy out already.

“I couldn’t deal with it. None of it. Why the fuck would he lie about it? Why do it to begin with?” Ian stood, unable to sit still any longer. He got up and started pacing the crowded room. Bumping into furniture and kids toys. 

The room felt hot, too hot. His clothes stuck to every inch of his skin, making him itch and wiggle to get away from it. Sweat pooled on his forehead, running lightly down his back. He was mad, pissed and restless.

“If he wanted to fuck someone else, then why be with me?!” Ian screamed until his lungs burned. 

Well, this escalated quickly. Lip expected this. Just not this quickly. The only thing was to let his brother rant until he ran out of fuel and slept it off. He didn’t even know how much of this story was true.

“Is this what love is Lip?” He paced around the couch. “Are they…am I supposed to let him hurt me like this?”

“Do you love him?”

“What kind of question is that?” Ian scuffed. “If I didn’t, this wouldn’t piss me off so much.”

Lip nodded. “And he said he loves you?”

“Not in so many words but yeah.” Lip gave him a look. “If you knew him, you’d understand what that means.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Agree to disagree was the best thing to do. “Let’s here about the other times.”

Ian ran shaky hands through sweat damp hair. Lip hadn’t freaked out yet so that was a step forward. “After that, he dodged my calls left and right. Kept cancelling when we were set to meet. Said he was working.” Ian couldn’t say dealing drugs, so work was the next best thing.

“Alright…”

“So, I called him on my way home from school one day, asked if he wanted to meet. He said he was busy with family shit, goin outta town for the weekend.”

“Safe to say he didn’t…”

“Fuck no!” He yelled. “I walked past his house, and he was there. But he wasn’t alone. He was on the damn couch, some twink on his damn lap movin his ass like he belonged there.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Right!!” Ian grinned as his brother agreed. “So I told him I stopped by and said I saw he was home, gave me the same excuse, only he didn’t have to leave town after all.”

“Has he ever cheated before this?” Lip asked as he stood and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

“No, not before that first time. That’s what I don’t get. He’s the one who wanted us to be official. He wanted to stay low key because he doesn’t want someone to fuck with us.” 

“Seems like you need to have this talk with him little brother. Don’t let him weasel out of it this time. Make him answer you.”

“I can’t force him Lip. He’s a stubborn fuck for sure.” 

It wasn’t like he never thought of that before. Mickey wouldn’t talk about it, he refused to acknowledge he cheated. Said shit didn’t happen. That he never did it. The time under the L was a friend. The guy on his lap was also a friend… it didn’t make sense. He saw it.

“If you told me who it was, I could help you find answers.” Lip suggested thinking it was a longshot. 

“I’m desperate man but I can’t do that. He made it clear if I did, we were done.” He spoke quickly, the words falling from his mouth before the thoughts fully crossed his mind. 

The very thought of that freaked him out more than anything. More than Terry finding out about them. He couldn’t lose Mickey. 

Lip stood up and placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder, feeling how shaky he was, how hot. Sweat pooled under his arms and chest through his long sleeved shirt. Sweating despite the coldness all around them. 

“It’s a risk man. But think of it this way, if this is true; the cheating, doesn’t that kinda mean you already lost him?”

Fear washed over his body, from the tips of his hair down to his toes. Swallowing him down. Killing him. He hadn’t lost Mickey, he COULDN’T!! He’d be less than nothing without him.

“Don’t even say that Lip.” He growled, pushing off his hand and getting into his space. He grabbed Lip by the back of his neck, his finger pointed in his smug face. “I can’t lose him. I won’t!”

“Ian…just calm down.” Lip tried to reason with him, knowing exactly what this was.

“I don’t fuckin know why this shit is happening, but he has a damn good reason!” He screamed in Lip's face before backing away. His breath was coming in shallow pants, squeezing his lungs of all the oxygen in his body, leaving him panicking for air. “He has to have a reason…” the words came out as a whisper. He looked all around for something to ground him, but everything was spinning. Pulling away from his touch. From the heat in his voice.

Lip watched his face with tear filled eyes. He knew this wasn’t true. The cheating, everything. Instead of being low like last time where he didn’t get out of bed for 2 weeks, he was manic. Out of control, half out of his mind.

Ian was seeing things, hallucinating. 

“Ian…” his voice was barely a whisper as Ian backed away with tears falling down his reddened cheeks. 

“There has to be a reason Lip…” he hiccupped back a sob, backing away from his brother. “There has to be.”

Lip watched Ian grab his shit and dart out of the house. Tears staining his face. Whenever Ian cried, Lip saw how young he really was. This was going to break him, not the “cheating” because it wasn’t real. Ian’s own mind was going to break him. And he had no idea what to do. But he had to do something.

He picked up the phone and dialed Fiona. 

“Hey Fi…”

She sighed heavily, beaten down by two words. “How bad is it Lip?”

He couldn’t control the crack in his voice. “I-it’s bad. He just left and I don’t know what to do.”

“Call Mickey.”

“What is he supposed to do?” Lip asked as he wiped his face.

“Whenever he’s like this, Mickey is the one who convinces him to take his meds.” She sighed heavily. “I can’t talk to him. He does the opposite of what I tell him.”

Lip sighed; she was right. Ian always did the opposite of what she said, like any teenager. “I’ll call him but…”

“I know,” she sniffled into the phone. “Just call him and I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Lip hung up the phone and searched through Fiona's address book for the Milkovich phone number. This wasn’t going to end well. They were known for their bad choices and worse tempers.

The phone rang once before a girl answered it. Lip knew who it was.

“Who the fuck is this?” Mandy barked into the phone.

Lip couldn’t help his smile. “Uh, it’s Lip Gallagher.”

“The fuck you want Gallagher?”

“Need to talk to Mickey.” He said simply. He knew Ian and Mandy were close, but Ian’s best friend had always been her brother. 

“I’m sure he don’t wanna talk to you.”

Lip rolled his eyes. “Then he needs to tell me himself. Put him the fuck on.” 

Mandy cursed like a sailor, but it was distant. A moment later, Mickey’s angry voice filled the silence. “The fuck do you want?”

Lip couldn’t keep back his laughter. Like brother like sister. “Hey man, it’s Lip.”

“Yeah, I gathered that asshole. The hell you calling me for?”

He lost all laughter and his tone was dead serious. “It’s Ian.”

“Tell me.”

Lip was surprised how serious he became. No names or anger.

“He’s off his meds again.”

“Fuckin asshole. He told me he would stay on them this time.”

“Well, he lied. As he usually does.” Lip rolled his eyes; this was not the first time Ian broke that promise.

“You don’t get it Lip. I count his pills each fuckin day to make sure.”

That took him by surprise. How did Mickey even have access to his pills daily? “Then he takes them and dumps it after. It’s bad Mickey.”

“He low again?”

“Manic this time. Came to me all upset and shit. Talkin about some guy he’s seeing. Guess the fucker cheated on him.”

Mickey got real quiet.

“But I don’t think it happened man. I think he saw what he wanted and is freaking over nothing.”

“Is he there?”

“No, freaked on me and took off.” 

Mickey sighed deeply, beyond tired. “I’ll find him.”

Lip narrowed his eyes. “How?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions Gallagher. I’m his best friend. I always know how to find him.”

The line went dead, and Lip hung up, surprisingly not feeling any better but Mickey was right. He always found him and put him on the straight and narrow. He’d have to trust Fiona who trusted a Milkovich.

**

Ian looked at his phone with wide eyes. It took him 2 weeks to try and get Mickey on the phone, now his phone was blowing up with missed calls and text messages. All from Mickey. And he ignored all of them. 

It had been 4 hours since he left the house, angry at Mickey and upset about what Lip said. It had been hours and he still couldn’t calm down. All those joints should have helped and usually they did, but not this time. He was like a live wire, bouncing around the ground, zapping anyone who dared get close to him. 

Walking around hadn’t loosened him up. It made him paranoid, anxious. He knew he was right; Mickey had cheated on him. That fucker. And his stupid brother was right, he had already lost him. The moment Mickey decided he wasn’t good enough, he was gone. 

As his phone rang once again, he groaned and placed the cigarette back between his lips. This time it wasn’t Mickey. It was Lip. He answered but didn’t speak first.

“Ian, you there?” Lip asked.

“What do you want?” He tried to keep his voice even, but it wavered.

“I know you don’t wanna talk to me, but Mickey called the house. Guess he needs to see you.” 

Fuckin asshole. What gave him the right to call like that. Probably acted as his best friend instead of cheating boyfriend.

“Don’t need to talk to that prick.”

Lip scuffed angrily. “Stop being a fuckin baby Ian. He’s your best friend.”

“Don’t need anyone anymore Lip.” He went to hang up before he heard something Lip had been saying.

“…the dugout.”

The second he heard that he pressed the phone back to his ear. “Say that again.”

Lip groaned. “I said if you wanted to talk to him, I saw him head towards the dugout with someone.”

Ian saw red. His face burned hotter than normal, his teeth scraped together, and he felt murderous. How fucking dare Mickey bring some random fuck to their spot. THEIR spot. One of only a few places they could be together, alone. Why would Mickey do that?

“Ian!! Stop fucking spacing out!”

Lip snapped and Ian could barely hear him over the thoughts and voices around his head. They told him how stupid he was, how alone and unloved. Anyone who loved him wouldn’t treat him this way. 

“Who’s he with?” Ian demanded as he pulled the smoke from his lips and tossed it on the ground. 

“I don’t know Ian, I didn’t recognize him, but it looked friendly.”

Lip had no idea what he was saying. Had no idea of the implications he was throwing around. How deep it cut him to hear the word “friendly” when used with his boyfriend and another man….who was not him. Ian took off in the direction of the dugout.

“Well what the fuck did he look like genius?” He screamed and started to breathe heavily. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Why the fuck does it matter?” Lip asked, confused.

Ian started running as fast as he could towards the dugout, air burning like acid in his lungs. Drying the sweat on his body. Making his muscles ache and scream their protest. 

“Lip,” he stopped for a moment. “It’s the only thing that matters.” He put everything he felt into his voice so Lip would understand.

“No…” he whispered.

Ian couldn’t hear him anymore.

“No fucking way Ian…” Lip said again. “It’s Mickey? Your fucking….the bastard that cheated…” Lip could hardly finish the sentence. “Oh fuck…you’re dating a Milkovich.”

By this time Ian was already running again, the forgotten phone open in his hand. He jammed it in his pocket and raced towards the dugout. The closer he got, the angrier he became until tears were pouring down his flushed face. If he saw what he thinks he might see, it was over. They were over. 

As the field came into view, Ian stopped just beyond the tree line. He gulped large portions of air to calm himself, but it barely made an impact. He scanned the entire area, barely enough light to shine against the field. He hoped that Lip would be wrong, that he hadn’t seen Mickey with another guy. He prayed for it but as always, being a Gallagher came with a lifetime of no luck. 

That’s when he saw it, blue ocean eyes. Even shielded in the dark, with little to no light except for the moon, Mickey’s eyes were clear as a blue sky to him. The pale skin with jet black hair and there was no mistake. That was his boyfriend. Ian smiled, unable to help himself. Mickey just brought it out of him. But it was short lived…because Mickey was not alone.

His smile fell. His heart raced in his chest like galloping horses. His blood pounded in his ears as he watched this guy…this nobody, taking his boyfriend from him.

Panic set in. He lost Mickey. Mickey had been taken from him. They were no longer a couple. He was alone. Mickey had someone else…. Why? Who was he? How was he better than him? Why did Mickey like him more? 

His mind scrambled to catch up, to answer every question but ultimately he had no idea. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away with angry fists. He would not sit here and watch his entire life be taken away from him. It was unacceptable. 

Ian took a deep breath and charged at them. The closer he got, the more he could see. Mickey with his back pressed against the fence, the guy on his knees. Ian didn’t need to know what was happening. He knew the position all too well.

He rounded the corner, slid past the halfway locked gate and pulled Mickey by the collar of his jacket and jerked him back so hard he tripped over home plate and landed right on his ass, a shocked expression on his face.

“The fuck…?” Mickey huffed.

Ian ignored Mickey and centered his attention on the other guy still crouched down. Ian swung his leg back, then forward so fast, connecting with the guys confused face. Immediately blood spurted out his nose, landing on Ian’s shoe and splashing the dirt.

“Fuckin pussy…”

Ian spat at him, circling the whining boy on the ground, clutching his broken nose. Without giving him or Mickey the chance to explain, Ian kicked out again, his shoe connecting hard with the back of his head. The guys screams echoed through the empty ballpark before bouncing back to him, replaying the joyous sound. Joyous for him anyways.

“What the fuck Ian?!” Mickey shouted as he got up, dusting the dirt from his ass. His tailbone was definitely bruised.

Ian turned around to face his cheater of a boyfriend who had been temporarily forgotten and glared at him. The moment Mickey tried to explain, Ian lunged forward with his fist, punching Mickey square in the nose. 

Mickey staggered back, blue eyes wide and a little dark. The blood slowly trickled out his nose, landing in little drops onto his palm. Ian was blazing mad. Huffing out steam like a dragon. He didn’t know what was happening, but he liked it. It reminded him of who they were.

His mind didn’t even process the look that crossed Mickey’s face before he stepped forward and punched him again, his sore knuckles landing against the sharpness of his cheek bone. Mickey didn’t fall this time, but the punch forced him back a step.

When it was clear Mickey wouldn’t move for a moment because he was a little dazed, Ian turned back to the guy laying on the ground. Little bitch wasn’t even putting up a fight. What the fuck did Mickey see in him anyways? Another kick to the guys ribs had him curled into himself. Trying to keep his head blocked. It was a weak attempt. He had no trouble landing another bone crunching kick to the guys face.

“Stop, please!!” He pleaded with blood running into his eyes, a tooth missing and with only about 30% visibility. 

Ian laughed, a dark and truly awful sound even to him. With each kick, the cold spot inside him where Mickey used to be slowly got warmer, filling him with a sense of purpose.

“Gallagher…”

Ian put his bloody sneaker over the kids throat and pushed down. The boys bloody hands pulled at his foot with maximum effort, but he didn’t gain an inch. He looked over at Mickey and forced himself to keep going. Mickey couldn’t keep doing this to him. He thought he could talk about it, be mature but in all their time together he’d never been that levelheaded. 

“Don’t ‘Gallagher' me Mick.” He snarled like a wild animal. “You make a move and I’ll crush his throat.” He put more weight down on the kids throat to emphasize his anger, wet gurgling sounds followed.

Mickey stayed where he was. The silence of the night seemed almost unnatural. This wasn’t his Ian. 

“What the fuck gives you the right to cheat on me Milkovich?!” He screamed and more weight was added to his throat until a low wheezing sound bubbled out. “Sneakin around on me like a little bitch.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Ian…” Mickey put his hands up.

There was that laugh again. He moved his foot off the kids throat long enough to grab it and pull him onto shaky legs. He aimed two solid punches into the kids side, nearly toppling him over before he spoke again.

“You think they are better than me?” he shook the kids nearly lifeless body at him. “None of them can fuck you like I can.” He growled and watched confusion pass over Mickey’s face. Liar. “Suddenly, you think you’re better than me?”

“I didn’t fuckin cheat, Ian. What the fuck?” he stepped forward and realized what a mistake it was.

Ian kicked the kids legs out from under him, putting him on his knees. He thought the kid would have more of a fight in him. He was very disappointed. But Mickey took that step back and that warmth turned into heat, lighting up his entire body. This is what had been missing. This feeling. Feeling in control and powerful with people cowering at his feet. 

“Too late for more lies Mick. Too fuckin late.” He turned the kids head as he spoke and into bloodshot brown eyes. He balled up his bloody fist and sent it flying over and over again into his handsome face, ruining it for everyone. Blood splattered into his eyes, shot into his mouth and covered the white shirt he’d been wearing.

He kept hitting, needing to keep that fire burning inside him. He watched with hungry eyes as the kids face faded into something unrecognizable. Mickey was screaming at him, but he was so lost to the pleasure of violence he didn’t hear what he said.

That burning warmth faded as he was pushed away, heading face first into the ground as Mickey tackled him from the side. He braced his hands and caught himself. Ian barely turned to the side before Mickey tried to grab his leg. He pulled it close to his body and waited until Mickey was close before it shot up and collided with his stomach. Mickey  
doubled over and it gave him the time to get up.

“Fuck you Mickey.” He landed a punch to his boyfriends face, cracking the skin on his cheek, blood welled up immediately, as did the coming bruise. “You think you can do better than me? Well go ahead. You try and whenever you think you find it,” he grabbed Mickey’s chin and forced him to look at the broken boy at his feet. “I will do this again. You won’t find an ounce of peace.”

Mickey stared at the kid at his feet. He was not moving. Not even breathing. Ian just beat this kid to death, because of him. He knew he should feel repulsed by Ian’s actions, or pissed off for letting Ian kick him around but he wasn’t. His face hurt, his breathing came in shallow pants and the more this went on, the harder he became.

“Didn’t fuckin cheat Ian!” Mickey jerked his head out of Ian’s grip and got to his feet. “Your punk ass is off your fuckin meds again and you’re seein shit!!”

Ian chuckled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, smearing the blood from his knuckles across his face. The wetness felt good as the wind picked up.  
“I’ve seen you. Under the L, bent over like a little bitch.” The more he thought about it the angrier he was. The hotter he became. Sweat dripping down his back, his dick hard and pulsing in his pants. “Then some little prick riding you like a fuckin bull. Told me you had “family shit”. Guess you’re a liar after all, huh Mick?”

It was Mickey’s turn to laugh. “Fuckin losin your shit man. Under the L, I was tryin some new product with a business partner. Fuckin shit made me sick.” He stood and pushed Ian back. “At my house was family business you brat. Terry’s been runnin whores outta the fuckin house. Tried to get me to fuck her, but she looked like a fuckin man.”

The moment Mickey looked away, he swung again, popping him just under the chin and he went down like a sack of bricks. Mickey landed next to the other guy, in the pool of warm blood and Ian sat on top of him, legs holding his lower body down while he wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed.

“Save it, lies won’t fuckin help. You think someone else can fuck you like I do, try and find them. But this’ll happen again.” 

He ground his hips down enough to rub against Mickey’s warm body, teasing him. Trying to show him what he’d lost. He didn’t expect to find Mickey hard under his ass. He studied Mickey’s body like it was his job, which it was. He was surprisingly calm about everything. His face was bloodied but still drop dead gorgeous. The cut to his cheek made him look fierce. But his mouth was parted, breathing slowly when he rubbed against him. Eyes that midnight shade of blue like they got just before he orgasmed. Mickey’s hand gripped his hips tightly instead of trying to pry his hands way from his throat. 

Mickey was totally submissive beneath him. Satisfaction zinged down his spine. From the top, washing like fire until that fire pooled in his stomach, aching. His thighs shook as he sat up, directly over Mickey’s groin and kept his eyes on him.

“Ian…” Mickey nearly whispered into the night. A needy sound, a pathetic sound.

Ian felt himself smirking down at him. All his rage was channeled into the need to fuck him. To take him back, make Mickey his again. He wiggled his ass experimentally and Mickey’s eyes widened as he groaned again.

Why was it so hot that Mickey wanted him right now? The urge to keep hurting him was almost a second nature. To make Mickey feel how he felt right now. But Mickey wanted him. He was hard and pulsing under him, digging blunt nails into his hips.

“Told you. They can’t fuck you like I can” He growled proudly, continuing to grind his ass down. 

“I didn’t…” Mickey trailed off as Ian’s fingers twitched near his neck.

“They can’t, can they?” he encouraged, eyebrows raised in question.

Mickey shook his head quickly. No amount of talking would be of any help to him. Fucking and fighting…what they were best at and this was going to happen whether he wanted it or not. Which he really, really did.

“I think I need to teach you Mick.” He grabbed his throat again and turned his face away to expose his pale neck. He licked a line from his collar bone, up to his ear and earned a deep groan in return. He nipped at Mickey’s ear as he spoke. “I was the first to turn you out Mickey. It was my dick splitting you wide open each time we fuck.”

Mickey moaned helplessly and dug his nails into Ian’s lower back.

“Not sure who the fuck you are now, but I’m still South Side. And you’re still mine.” He bit along his jaw, smearing blood onto his own lips but didn’t give a fuck. “I own you Milkovich.”

The declaration made his cock pulse, as if answering immediately. A chill ran over his body, not from the cold air but the heat in Ian’s words. He always wanted to be Ian’s.

Ian stood up so quickly he felt a dash of vertigo before stabilizing himself. He glared down at Mickey with hate and love mixed together. He tossed off his jacket and shivered as icy air raced down his back. But Mickey stared up at him like he hung the moon and stars. Good.

“Kneel.” His voice was deep and raw.

Mickey scrambled and knelt as he was told, hands shaking at his sides.

“Take off your jacket and shirt.” He commanded.

Both the jacket and shirt were peeled away with shaky hands and his body trembled at the looks Ian gave him.

Ian smirked, loving the contrast between snowy white skin and the deep color of blood against each other.

“Eyes on the ground.” He said when Mickey tried to look at him. He waited for Mickey to tell him to fuck off, but he did as he was told for once. Ian could get used to this. 

Normally, Mickey hated taking orders from anyone, including Ian, especially Ian, but right now it was all he wanted to do. He needed to be at the mercy of Ian’s anger right now. It wasn’t smart, it wasn’t right, but he needed it like air to breathe. 

“Are you hard for me Mick?” Ian asked as he watched every movement with hungry, consuming eyes.

He watched Mickey tremble, both at his voice and the words but he nodded. Ian smirked and felt his dick twitch in want and anticipation. 

“Wonder what I could do about that.” He walked a slow circle around Mickey’s body, looking for any signs that someone else had touched him. But he couldn’t find any. No nail marks, no bites or hickies. Not even a blemish on that pale skin. How was that possible?

“Do anything you want.” Mickey replied instantly and with complete conviction. 

Ian smiled again as he stood back in front of him. “Anything?” he arched an eyebrow.

Mickey trembled, hands curling into fists so he wouldn’t touch him. “Anything…”

“Maybe I should find someone to fuck you.” He said coldly, staring daggers into the top of Mickey’s head. “Would you like that?”  
Mickey shook his head no.

“Why not?” he asked, his hands twitching to lash out again. “I know how needy, how bitchy you can get when you want a cock in you.”

“Only want yours.”

Ian moved closer, stepping forward so Mickey’s split thighs were between both of his and his groin was half an inch away from his face. There was no need for confirmation on that. The second he stepped closer Mickey mumbled “Fuck” and his pretty lips parted to lick over them. Ian could see how much restraint he was using so he didn’t touch him. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth.” He said straightforward and plainly. He watched Mickey nearly lean forward, so close to touching him until he backed off. “Yes, or no?”

“Yeeesss!” He moaned deeply. Saying each letter as if it was a mile long. 

Ian went for his belt quickly, hands shaking as he unbuckled it and pulled it from the loops. The buttons snapped open and he pulled them down past his thighs until his cock jutted from his hips. Hard, thick and in desperate need to be inside his boyfriend. As Mickey’s hot breath ghosted over him, pre-come gathered at the tip and he took a moment to smear it all around his lips.

Mickey moaned as he shuttered in place. He wanted to lean forward and swallow all 9 inches. It took him ages to get all of Ian’s cock down and he prided himself that he could do it all the way now. 

“You want it baby?” Ian asked with a smile on his face. Mickey nodded and cautiously stuck out the tip of his tongue. Swiping the pre-come off and back into his mouth. Mickey’s moan brought goosebumps to his over heated body. “Open wide for me.”

His mouth opened wide and Ian cupped his jaw so lightly it was barely there. The tip of his dick slid in and over the wet, eager tongue and he had to keep himself quiet. Mickey hadn’t earned that yet. More slid down his mouth until he hit the back of his throat. Mickey closed his mouth and he had to breathe slowly as the hot heat of his mouth sealed around him.

Mickey couldn’t stop the moan he let out around Ian’s dick. It vibrated around him. This is what he craved. The fullness, the hardness and how good he tasted. How he filled every inch of his mouth and threated to gag him if he wasn’t careful. But he didn’t move. Ian said he wanted to fuck his mouth; he didn’t want head.

Ian gripped his dark hair and slowly pulled out, gaping at the way those pink lips caught on his head before he pushed back in, harder this time now that Mickey’s throat was opened. It felt like heaven and hell fighting to eat him up. It felt too good to stop and too good to keep going. He could feel Mickey moaning around him, ALMOST causing him to let out a moan.

But those midnight blue eyes stared up at him the entire time. Looking at him with such raw emotion. Love to the point of obsession. He had to shut out that look or he would lose the anger he felt. Ian closed his eyes as he fucked deeper into his mouth. Snapping his hips as hard and fast as he could. Mickey gripped his calves to keep himself upright. With tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and spit leaking out and dripping onto his chin, he was a vision.

He couldn’t keep it in anymore. Ian’s pace stuttered as a helpless whine erupted from his mouth. “Fuuckk…” he panted, and Mickey moaned around him again. As hard as he tried to keep his mouth shut, it was impossible. Being with Mickey turned him into Chatty Cathy. “You’re so good Mick...” He breathed out. “So fucking good.”

Mickey keened at the praise. There was his Ian. He was still inside this other person. Buried under his illness but he was there. That’s why he accepted this punishment so willingly. 

Ian had to watch. He had to see what Mickey looked like. He opened his eyes and nearly came down his throat. Mickey was flushed from his forehead down to his chest. Spit trickled from his occupied mouth to his neck and his chest. Tears poured down his face and he was fucking beautiful.

“Want you to gag on it.” He grumbled through his lust filled voice. Without giving Mickey any time, he pushed forward until Mickey’s nose was buried against his belly, and he could feel his gag reflex trying to push him out. It clenched and retracted around him, squeezing him so tight. “Fuck!” He shouted as Mickey’s body bucked.

When he pulled out, Mickey slumped forward as he gulped copious amounts of air into his lungs and coughed from his assaulted throat, but he was marvelous. Glorious. Ian’s anger cracked slightly as he took him in. Panting, whining… 

“Ian…”

His voice was so broken and raw as he spoke. Ian swayed forward, drawn in by that sound. He felt Mickey kissing over his hips and his belly, tracing the v of his hips with his tongue. His hands slid up and cupped his ass, bringing him closer.

“Please Ian…” he bit down against his left hip. “Fuck me.”

Ian shivered and urged Mickey on with the grip in his hair, letting him kiss along his body. At the feel of his tongue sliding against him, Ian gasped when Mickey sucked marks into his skin. Red welt looking hickeys that stood out against his pale skin, the perfect print of his teeth embedded into his side. 

As soon as Mickey tried to swallow his cock again, Ian backed away out of his reach. “Look at me.”

Mickey looked up.

“You want me to fuck you?” He looked to the dead, bloodied, mangled man to their left then back to see Mickey nodding. “I just fuckin killed that guy and you want me to fuck you here, beside his body?”

His own description was turning himself on. Making him want that even if Mickey didn’t. 

“Fuck that guy.” Mickey grumbled before he could think not to. “I’m so fuckin turned on you have no idea.” He palmed the crotch of his jeans, making Ian’s eyes focus on how hard he was. 

Ian could see everything. The outline of Mickey’s perfect dick. Pressed firmly against his jeans, showcasing it just for his greedy eyes. A wet spot formed in the center and he regretted it because he wanted that first taste. It was always the sweetest. 

Ian dropped to his knees, now face to face but when Mickey tried to kiss him, he moved away. The hurt in Mickey’s features nearly killed him. But he couldn’t… Not after what Mickey did. He focused his eyes down as he quickly unzipped Mickey’s jeans and pulled them down past his ass. His cock stood at full attention. Weeping at the tip and he salivated over it.

Palming him roughly brought a desperate groan from Mickey. He thrusted into his hand without shame and Ian could only watch in awe. Their heads pressed together, and Ian was forced to meet those blue eyes just begging for his mouth. Begging for a kiss. 

“Turn around.” His voice was shot but Mickey turned instantly and got into perfect position. On his hands and knees, legs spread far apart as he liked it, that ass on full display for him like a damn trophy. He gripped Mickey’s ass and squeezed until he gasped. “That perfect fucking ass…”

Mickey ached to be touched. Didn’t matter if it was a good touch or not. He just needed Ian’s hands on him. Needed Ian’s body against his. He could tell from where Ian’s head was, this fuck wasn’t going to be anything good. Well, it was always good, but not in the semi romantic, couple in love way. It was going to be borderline painful and if he thought about how wrong this was, he’d lose his erection.

“I should be kickin your cheatin ass to the curb Mick.” Ian growled and roughly jerked Mickey’s hips back, nearly causing his arms to fold. “Should find a bottom that won’t dick himself out to every guy available.” 

He pushed Mickey forward and rubbed his naked cock against his clothing covered ass. Sliding between his cheeks like he’d taken up residency there. But Mickey groaned for him, a broken sound as he arched his back and rubbed against him. Ian pushed Mickey’s baggy shirt up to bunch around his shoulders and began leaving deep, dark purple bite marks along all that pale skin.

Mickey screamed for him, digging his nails into Ian’s bare thighs but Ian didn’t let up. He forced Mickey to shrug off his own shirt. As soon as he popped the button on Mickey’s jeans, goosebumps appeared along his skin. He roughly jerked the jeans and worn out boxers down Mickey’s perfect ass and down his thighs.

Ian bit back a groan looking at that white ass. Nearly as white as the snow that started to fall from the dark sky. He was perfect, beautiful in every way and Ian was so sure they belonged together but after the cheating, the lies…he knew it wasn’t set in the stars as Mickey once promised him. 

Mickey was a shaking mess. Half afraid of what would come of this but there was no denying how hard this made him, how wet he was and utterly destroyed. His body was made for Ian. No one fit better than Ian Gallagher did. 

“I want it Ian…” Mickey pushed his ass back and got a hard slap to his ass in return.

“Don’t fuckin care what you want Mick.” Ian growled and kicked Mickey’s thighs apart to settle closer between them. He reached in the pocket of his jeans, that were currently around his ankles and pulled out a single magnum condom. He showed it to Mickey before ripping it with his teeth. “Gotta use this fuckin shit cuz you can’t keep this ass on lock. Gotta flash it to every dick in the South Side.”

Ian quickly rolled the condom onto his dick, jerking it a few times to spread the lube around. The lack of lube would make shit a little painful for Mickey but at this moment he didn’t give two fucks. He smacked Mickey’s ass hard and he jolted forward. Ian crudely spit a wad of saliva right onto his hole and pushed two fingers in deep.

“Fuck…” Mickey arched his back from the burn. Didn’t matter if Ian believed him, but he hadn’t fucked anyone, so he was tight. The way Ian was acting shouldn’t turn him on like this, but he was past that understanding. Better to accept it. He pushed back against those thick fingers and tried to keep the begging to a minimum. 

Ian narrowed his eyes as he fingered him. He was tight, almost virginal tight. How did that happen? He hadn’t fucked him in weeks but knew Mickey was whoring himself out. His ass shouldn’t be this tight. He pulled his fingers out and lubed them up with more spit before shoving them back in.

“No wonder they want to fuck you Mick. This ass is always so tight.” Ian growled against his ear and bit down om the pale column of his neck. “You know this is gonna hurt.” He warned and withdrew his fingers.

“I know.” Mickey panted; his breath was nearly frozen as he panted. “Fuck me how you want Ian. You’ll see clearly after this.” 

Mickey was a little shocked this was still happening. As soon as Ian called to meet him, Mickey had called for back up. Ian needed his meds but the person he called hadn’t shown up yet.

Ian laughed hard. “Just wait Milkovich. After I stop dickin you down, you’ll come crawling back to me. Begging me to fuck you.”

Mickey shivered. Ian was right. Even after all this shit; the insinuations, the beat down, beating some guy to death…he couldn’t not want him. Fucked up, but true.

Ian reached over to the slowly freezing body and drenched the palm of his hand in blood. It was now cold to the touch as he wrapped it around his dick and pumped himself, spreading it around. He used two fingers to scoop up some more and brought it to Mickey’s ass, coating it generously and Mickey whined for him.

“Better hope this asshole was clean.” He said against his ear and lined himself up. Ian listened to Mickey’s heavy breathing as he pushed in hard, slicing through the tight muscles of his ass. He only halfway prepped him for a reason. He wanted Mickey to feel him for days after this. “Shit!” He groaned as he was swallowed by that tight ass.

Mickey’s body shook as he tried to adjust. Ian had never half ass prepped him before, and that shit burned like a motherfucker. Burned in the best way. He let his head hang between his shoulders and pushed back against his brick wall of a boyfriend.

“Fuckin tight Mick.” Ian grunted as he folded himself over Mickey’s back. Without thinking, he linked their fingers as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. “You always could take a dick.”

Mickey gripped his hand tightly and offered Ian access to his neck, which he took immediately and bit down hard. “Only wanna take yours Gallagher.”

Ian grinned and fisted dark hair and pulled his head back until he saw lust blown eyes. He pulled all the way out and watched those eyes get large, only to thrust back in and watched them flutter closed. Mickey loved getting fucked. He lived for it. Without stopping, Ian buried himself in deeper, letting his mind go blank as he fucked him.

“Ian…” Mick whined, trying to hold his orgasm back. But he’d never had to before. Ian loved when he came first, he loved fucking him past the point of over sensitivity and hearing the filthy things pour out of his mouth. 

Ian sat up, fisted Mickey’s hair with a tighter grip, one hand on his lower back and pushed him face first into the cold, hard ground. He could already feel the ache set in his knees from the cold ground. Mickey folded willingly, his body shaking with the need to come.

“I think maybe you shouldn’t get to come.” He stated as he fucked into him without mercy. Ian was so very close, and a begging Mickey didn’t help. 

“Ian please!” Mickey begged, gripping onto Ian’s thighs. 

Ian tilted his hips at an angle until Mickey’s body bucked forward. “There it is.” He growled and rammed against his prostate. He kept having to pull Mickey’s body back to him as his thrusts pushed him forward.

“I’m gonna come and leave you hanging.” He bit into Mickey’s shoulder. “Such a bad boy Mick.”

Anger ripped through him and he brought his elbow back into Ian’s chest, hard enough to make the ginger grunt. “Fuck you!” he spat and thrust his hips back, desperately fucking back on Ian’s dick. “I know you can’t fucking come until I do.”

Ian’s body shook at those words and let Mickey take over. He leaned back on his heels, bringing Mickey with him so he was riding him. Pushing up and down with his thick thighs.

“You need to feel me tighten around your dick before you come.” He panted and reached back to pull Ian’s hair. 

“Oh God…” Ian whined and held onto his hips. 

Mickey knew how Ian’s body worked. Ian knew it too. But it was just a power trip to him. 

“You know this tight ass belongs to you, right?” He huffed through gritted teeth. They were both dangerously close and stubborn as fuck.

Ian growled but didn’t answer.

Mickey pulled his hair harder. “Right Gallagher?” he growled when Ian didn’t answer.

“Shut the fuck up and ride me.”

Mickey slowed his pace, unwillingly but it was worth Ian begging him. How the roles got reversed so quickly, he had no fucking idea but now he had all the control.

“Say it Ian!” He said each word with a push of his hips.

“No!”

“Say it bitch and I’ll let you come.” He begged and fisted his own cock and pulled hard. He needed to come.

Ian growled and helped Mickey ride him, pushing him up and down his cock. He couldn’t take it anymore. “This ass is mine.” He gritted out; his orgasm was coming fast.

“Again!” Mickey barked and jerked himself faster.

“Oh God…” he closed his eyes. “Mine!! It’s mine!!” He panted as his orgasm blew past him. 

Mickey grinned and with one more hard thrust against his prostate, he was spilling over his hand. His eyes rolled back into his head as he continued to fuck up and down, riding it out for as long as he could. When his thighs shook, Mickey leaned back against Ian’s chest and listened to him pant.

“Fuck…” Ian smiled and kissed over the back of his neck.

Mickey giggled, higher than weed would ever take him. He brought his hand up to Ian’s mouth and watched as each of his fingers were cleaned with eager licks of Ian’s mouth. When it was all gone, he gripped Ian by his neck and kissed him, sharing his orgasm between them.

Ian moaned and thrust his tongue all over, searching for more. He broke the kiss and closed his eyes, laying his head between Mickey’s sweaty shoulders.

“I didn’t cheat.” Mickey said after a while.

Ian rolled his eyes and pulled out. Blood was everywhere and it make him smile. He pulled off the condom and flung it aside. “Fuck you Mick.” He said with a laugh as he pulled up his jeans and boxers. “I know what I saw.”

Mickey rose on shaky legs and used his bloodied t-shirt to wipe away the dead mans blood off his ass; gross and fucked up. “You don’t know shit.” He pulled a joint from the pocket of his jeans and took a deep hit. “You’re so strung out you can’t even tell what’s real.”

Ian was shaking his head, but Mickey wasn’t worried. Before Ian could tell another lie, someone hit him in the back of the head and Ian went face first into the ground. 

Mickey took a deep breath as he shook his head and offered up the joint. “Fuckin took you long enough.”

Lip leaned against the fence and took a drag off the joint before passing it back with a grin. “I knew where that shit was goin. Didn’t wanna get my ass handed to me.”

Mickey huffed out a laugh. “Pussy.”

Lip nodded and looked down at his little brother. “Let’s get him back, yeah? He’s gonna hate himself for this.” He could barely glance at the body as his feet, Ian had never snapped like that before and now they had a body to clean up.

“Yeah, I know.” He stood and stubbed out the joint with his foot. “We can’t let this shit slip again. It gets worse every time.”

“I know.” He nodded sadly and walked around to help Mickey get Ian over his shoulder and they walked to Kevin’s truck. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Go ahead, I’ll stay and take care of this.” Mickey looked down at the body, face unrecognizable.

Lip jumped into the cab and started the truck. “You sure? You don’t have shit with you.”

Mickey wiggled his phone and dialed an unlisted number. “I got it covered Lip, get him the fuck away from here.”

Lip nodded once more and took off, wanting to put as much space as he could between Ian and that body. It was enough to get life, possibly even the death penalty.

The phone was answered quickly, with a bark of ‘what the fuck’ in his ear. “I need some help.”

Terry sneered. “Help yourself.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and glanced down, feeling his stomach tighten with guilt. “Got a body at the ball field. Send Jamie here.”

“Damnit, you stupid son of a bitch. You get one more Mickey, one more time. After this, anymore bodies that show up is up to you.”

Mickey huffed. “Yeah, wouldn’t have it any other way.”

** 

His head pounded something awful. His mouth was as dry as the damn desert and each time he tried to open his eyes; his head would hurt to the point of passing out. Why did his body hurt? It felt like he ran a million miles, got hit by Kevin’s ice cream truck and drug 10 miles. 

Ian slowly opened his eyes and could barely make out the shapes of furniture inside of Mickey’s bedroom. Knowing he was with Mickey helped settle the uneasiness he felt. Mickey would never let anything bad happen to him. 

As he blinked a few times, the shapes became clearer and he could see Mickey leaning against the side of the couch. Ian smiled before he could help it but didn’t get one in return. Mickey always smiled back. Even if it was a scowl. It took a few minutes to see Mickey’s blacked eye, a cut on his cheek and a split lip. It looked like he got run over too…

“Mick?” His voice came out like he hadn’t spoken in years. Rough and ragged. Like that time Mickey fucked his throat so hard he couldn’t talk for the rest of the day.

“Hey Red.” 

“What happened to your face?” He asked and rubbed his head. What the hell happened? 

“What do you remember?”

Ian thought about that for a moment and the only thing he could come up with was coming back from school. “Uh, I remember walking home from school. It was the day you left so I was mad.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Ian, that was weeks ago.”

“No it wasn’t.” Ian sat against the wall and tried to remember more. Things flashed through his mind that didn’t make sense. He was angry. Raging. Mickey was there too. He could remember the taste of blood and the feeling of being deep in his boyfriend. “Uh no, that was this afternoon.”

Mickey offered a sympathetic smile. “No, it wasn’t. That was weeks ago Ian. Right around the time you stopped taking your meds.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

Mickey was making no sense at all. He’d never stop taking his meds for any reason. But he did know something was wrong. Mickey was keeping his distance, talking fast and didn’t meet his eyes for more than a moment. 

“You said you didn’t need them.”

Ian brought his hands to his face, only to move them and open his eyes to see dried blood coating his hands and half his arms. His eyes grew wide as he racked his brain for what he couldn’t remember. One last look at Mickey and it all came rushing back. 

Stopping his meds. Pushing Mickey away. Not coming home for days at a time. When he saw Mickey, he saw his boyfriend cheating…how wrong he was. He could see the drug deal under the L. Just a drug deal. Mickey had not been taking it up the ass as he’d thought. Next was at Mickey’s house. Some guy hadn’t been riding his boyfriend, he could see Iggy jumping into Mickey’s lap and making him die on his video game… last, Mickey had not been getting head at the field. 

His eyes widened as he looked at Mickey. Tears pooled in his eyes. “Oh God…”

Mickey gave a sad smile. “I’ve taken care of it.”

Ian could barely hear him. All he could see was himself hitting Mickey, hitting that man…to death! He could see the blood, Mickey bent over with his jeans around his ankles…

“I-I killed him Mick…”

“You did.” Was all he could say. There was no sugar coating any of this. All he could do was hide the body and all evidence of it.

“I killed him and I….we, oh fuck Mickey!” He started heaving and Mickey thrust a trash can at him just in time to empty his stomach…only nothing came out and his stomach growled and closed in on itself. 

“I’m so sorry…” he gasped, and the tears came freely, running down his face like a waterfall.

Mickey watched in pain as Ian was forced to remember all the shit he’d done in those weeks off his meds. It was a disaster. Ian had lied, cheated, killed someone and came very close to raping him. And there was nothing he could do to take away the pain.

The only thing he could do, he did. He crawled on the bed and leaned against the wall. He pulled Ian onto his lap with little force and wrapped his arms around him, slowly rocking back and forth as Ian cried. He breathed deeply and kissed his red hair from time to time. 

He had already forgiven Ian for this. It wasn’t his fault. He and Lip had forced Ian to take his meds. They cleaned up the mess and disposed of the body. The rest would be up to Ian. They couldn’t force him to take the meds. He would have to decide himself.

“I’m so sorry…” Ian kept saying over and over again.

Mickey closed his eyes as tears gathered. No time to cry for himself. Ian needed him. “Don’t worry Red. I’ve got you.” At those words, Ian buried his head into his neck and cried harder. “I’ve got you.”


	6. Commandment #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt not commit adultery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for 6- Adultery, Mickey/Ian, follows 3x11, anal sex, anal fingering, rimming, sex toys, angst, fluff, love, Mentions Fiona and Lip, mentions Mandy, mentions Svetlana, sexy dance, romantic Mickey, honeymoon, oral sex, come sharing, teasing, dirty talk

Commandment #6- “Thou shalt not commit adultery.”

 

Mickey paced the room, trying to keep calm, trying not to run as far away from this place as fast as he could. Back to the one person who never let him down, who loved him more than anyone ever had. 

With every moment that went by, he was one step closer to be locked away. Not prison, compared to this, prison had been a cake walk. He was going to be locked with someone he wished he’d never met, for the rest of his life.

The fight he had with Ian was still fresh in his mind. The feel of his skin, the way Ian's lips against his neck, his strong arms holding him close. 

“If you gave half a shit about me…don’t do this…”

Ian’s words had cut him deep, down to the bone. It wasn’t like he wanted to get married to that Russian bitch. That was the only option for him right now. If Terry thought for even a second that he wasn’t doing this, he was a dead man.

“If you gave half a shit about me…”

The words would haunt him for the rest of his life. The helplessness in Ian’s voice…how out of control he felt, the pain was real. His pain was real. He’d told Ian it was only a piece of paper.

“…not to me.”

Mickey had tried to prove how much he loved Ian in the only way he knew how; sex, fucking, being together. He let Ian take him in the basement of the VFW where all his family had gathered, bride to be in a white dress waiting for him. Pants around his ankles, Ian’s sweet voice telling him how good he was, how much he loved him.

But he still had to marry her. Why didn’t Ian realize this didn’t change anything for them? They would still be together. Not even death could tear him away from Ian. It was just for show. He had to know that…

Mickey pulled out his phone and stared fondly at the picture of them that lit up his screensaver. He was already late, but he wanted to call Ian. He dialed the number and put it to his ear as it rang and rang. As the voicemail message kicked on, Mandy came trotting down the stairs with a murderous look on her face as she tapped her wrist signaling it was time.

Mickey flipped her off and left his message. “Really Firecrotch, voicemail? All this shit and you send me to voicemail? Asshole. Look, just pick up your phone okay?” he glared at Mandy. “Ian pick up your phone. You know that…” he groaned and turned his back on his sister. “You know I love you.”

The call ended and he lit up a smoke as he faced her and her judgmental eyes. “Fuck you.”

She sighed and looped an arm around his shoulder. “Just give him a little time okay? This isn’t easy for him.”

Mickey scuffed. “Like it’s easy for me? I’m the one getting married Mandy.”

“How would you feel if you watched him get married Mickey? To be permanently linked to someone else, an ex no doubt. One that’s pregnant with his baby?” 

Just the thought of Ian being with anyone else, talking to another man, made him want to shoot up the entire city of Chicago. 

“I can’t do this!” He jerked away from her and headed to the nearest exit.

“Yes the fuck you can!” Mandy yelled and blocked the doorway. “You want Terry to kill him?! Then come after you?”

Mickey stopped at the mention of his name again. Goosebumps flared on his arms and the sweat that trickled down his back stopped dead. 

“Like you said, it’s just a piece of paper Mickey.” Mandy looped her arm through his and lead him back to the stairs. “Just go kiss her, get drunk and do what you planned for him after okay?”

Mickey only heard the getting drunk part clearly. His brain froze when she said, “kiss her”. Kissing that skank was the last thing he wanted. It should be Ian. “It should be Ian.”

Mandy narrowed her eyes. “What?”

Mickey turned to face her, knowing his eyes were moist with tears. “Ian should be here Mandy!” He angrily rubbed his face. “I don’t wanna fuckin do this!” 

Mandy wrapped her big brother in her arms as he cried silently. She wouldn’t tell him lies. None of that shit: “it’ll be okay. Things will be fine.” Because it might not be, and she wouldn’t give him false hope.

“Yes, you can. Do what you have to Mickey. It’s just business. Do this for Ian. Do it for you.” 

Mickey let her pull away and wipe his face. She was right, she always was. Taking a deep breath, he went with her back up the stairs with a picture of a smiling redhead in his mind and followed through.

The ceremony was a blur. Mickey vaguely remembered smiling faces and decorations, people dressed and offering their blessing. Music, walking in a white dress…coming closer and closer to him. More words but they were so distorted he couldn’t understand them. He just nodded when he was told and wore a fake smile.

The kiss didn’t register until after applause broke out and Mandy jumped into his arms, crying. Not of happiness but of her brother’s and her best friends pain. Mickey can remember people coming up with smiles and hugs, words if encouragement. He stared straight head, his vision a little fuzzy but the one and only thing he could see was the bright red head of hair slowly retreating out of the room. 

Ian…

Mickey subtlety pushed people off him, offering a smile here and a handshake there, but his mission was to get to his redhead. They had been through too much together to let this, of all things, ruin them. They were stronger than that. They had to be or anything he risked up until this point was for nothing. 

Ian… three simple letters thrown together to make the best man in the entire world. A heart of gold, his heart. With bright red hair, green eyes straight from heavens own garden…that could see straight through his bullshit 

Mickey shook his head as Mandy stepped in front of him, her hands landing on either side of his face. “I have to go Mandy.” His eyes pleaded in the way his voice wouldn’t. 

“Go, I’ll take care of all this. Half of them just wanted the booze and drugs anyways.”

He nodded and started to jerk his tie free from his neck before he stepped away from her. His name was called many times by his “wife”, his brothers and their so called friends. Nothing stopped him. He ran out the front door but there was no red hair. Not even a flash before turning a corner. 

“Gallagher!” He screamed throughout the cold, empty street and got only his echo in return.

Where would he go? Mickey dug through the tight clothes of his suit until he found his phone. He had several missed called from Ian, only it was before they had sex. Nothing from now or before. Quickly dialing his phone, Mickey raced to the nearest friendly car, rubbed a few wires together and hit the gas.

“This is Ian, leave a message.” BEEP…

“Damn it Gallagher, pick up the fuckin phone!” He screamed and turned the corner headed to the Gallagher house. 

The house was lit up as always and rushed out of the car so quickly he didn’t turn the damn thing off. He tossed his phone onto the seat and dashed inside, no knocking. Both Fiona and Lip jumped at the sudden intrusion.

“You guys seen Ian?” he asked out of breath.

“No, he left earlier. I thought he would be at the VFW with you.” Fiona said as she got up off the counter, face set in a worried line.

“He was there but isn’t now and won’t pick up the damn phone.” 

“He hasn’t been here man.” Lip added but dug into his sweats for his phone. 

Mickey nodded and watched Lip call. If Ian didn’t answer his call, he would answer for his brother. 

“Hey bro, been lookin for you.” Lip said with a smile as he wiggled the phone at Mickey.

Mickey smiled and stepped closer.

“Lip! Hey man! Wanna come chill with me?” Ian replied with slight slur.

Mickey scuffed and rubbed his head as Lip fought off a laugh. So, Ian was drunk, or buzzed at least.

“Course man, just tell me where you are.”

It took Ian a moment to reply, probably trying to figure out where he was.

“M' at Mickey’s house.”

Mickey growled, shouted his thanks at Lip and headed back out the door. He jumped in the car and hauled ass around the corner to Terry's house. No lights were on, as it should have been empty. Everyone was at the VFW and the devil himself was still in lock up. 

Mickey walked into the dark house, living room was empty, as for the kitchen and Mandy's room. He knew where Ian would be, and as he opened the door to his room, Ian was laying in his bed. Bright head resting on his pillow, face half turned into it as if he was sniffing it along with a half empty whiskey bottle in his hand.

His heart squeezed tightly in his chest at the sweet sight. Mickey kicked the door closed and tossed off his irritating suit jacket and knelt on the floor next to his head, he placed the bottle on the side table.

“Yo, sleepy face.” He whispered and pushed his forehead against Ian’s.

Ian blinked up at him, confused before that bright smile lit up his face. “Mickey…”

Before he could stop himself, he grinned at the stupid kid. “Whatcha doin here?”

“Was waiting for you.” Ian snuggled closer to him. “How was your wedding?”

He grit his teeth. “It was fucked up and pointless as you know.” He rubbed his hand through Ian’s hair. “Saw you there ya know.”

“Couldn’t…didn’t wanna watch anymore.” Ian grabbed Mickey’s shirt and pushed his face into it. “Can’t believe you did it.” His voice broke and the tears came back in full force.

“Just a piece of paper Gallagher, a stupid, messed up ball and fuckin chain.” He gripped Ian’s chin and met those watery green eyes. “I love you Firecrotch, only you.”

Ian smiled but tears still ran like waterfalls down his cheeks. “Love you too Mick…”

Mickey pushed at his body until he took the hint and scooted over enough to allow him to lay down. Mickey pressed his lips to every inch of skin on Ian’s face, kissing his tears away until Ian looked at him. 

He sighed heavily. “I know you don’t believe me, but I didn’t want this to happen.” He pressed closer. “Terry made me…” he shook his head at the awful memory. “She raped me Ian. She…Terry, they forced her on me like that.”

Ian whimpered and put his face into Mickey’s neck.

“I hate her almost as much as I hate Terry. I only did this for us. To get them off my fucking back so I could be with you.” Mickey shut his eyes and squeezed the hand Ian held with his own. “It’s you and me Gallagher. You’re the only one I want.”

Ian nodded rapidly, afraid to look into those blue eyes and see the opposite of what he was saying. “I know Mickey. I just—I didn’t want it to be this way.”

Mickey nuzzled his nose against Ian’s, sighing heavily. It was incredible that just one touch of Ian’s skin could soothe him so much. The crying had stopped, and Ian looked at him with such longing and pain. 

“I can’t promise this will be easy, but I can promise that I’ll always be here. I’ll always be yours.” Mickey promised. Ian’s eyes were wide given that this was the most he’d ever shared about how he felt. 

Ian didn’t need anything further from him. He pulled him down and kissed him deeply, putting everything he was into that one kiss. All the pain and confusion, the love and happiness he felt. 

Mickey groaned deeply and rolled to the side, pressing Ian down against his lumpy bed and settled on his side. Ian’s kiss was urgent, and Mickey met it with equal force. He gripped his smooth cheek and plunged his tongue inside, tasting whiskey and despair. Ian’s hands gripped his face and held on tight, those long legs hooked around his own and expertly flipped them.

Mickey hit the bed with a grunt and watched Ian tower above him. Never had he wanted something so much as the way he wanted this redhead. He wanted all of him, every last kiss and every tear. All the bad plus all the good. 

“I need you Mick…” Ian moaned as he clumsily ran his hands up Mickey’s strong legs, gripping his thighs through his slacks.

Mickey tossed his head back and moaned. He really needed to show Ian how much he wanted this, them. No more being quiet and shutting out feelings, Ian needed to know all of it.

“I need you…” He replied back, blushing at how needy he sounded. But it was worth it to see that look on Ian’s face; surprise, need and love. 

“Mick…” Ian panted and gripped his hips hard. 

He swallowed all that embarrassment and anger towards feelings in general and continued as he sat up, now face to face with Ian’s groin. His hands moved up Ian’s legs as he looked into green eyes.

“I want you so fucking bad Ian.” He licked his lips. “I miss the way you feel behind me, when you touch me.” His cheeks flushed as Ian let out a deep moan and Mickey was close enough to see his dick twitch. “I need to feel you inside me.”

Ian growled and gripped Mickey’s hair, pulling him forward into his groin. His body was shaking so badly he couldn’t sit still.

Mickey moaned and rubbed his face along the thick line of his dick. His face burned with embarrassment. Never had he said anything like what he just did. Not with anyone.

“Tell me more Mickey.” 

Ian’s voice was as rough as gravel and fuck did he like it. “Want you to bend me over, open me up and make me forget my own name.” The grip in his hair got tighter and Mickey grinned as he looked up. “You want that, don’t ya?” Mickey kissed over his hips. Ian didn’t answer, which he expected but gave another deep growl. “Don’t you wanna turn me out Ian?”

Mickey was yanked up by his hair. Hard enough to make him hiss. He wasted no time licking a trail up Ian’s chest, around his nipples and up to his neck.

“Pants, off.” Ian demanded and his tone left nothing up for discussion. 

“Not here, they will be back soon.” He palmed Ian’s dick and rubbed hard. “Got a place for us, all weekend. Just you and me.”

“Don’t wanna wait Mickey.” He rolled his hips into Mickey’s hand. “Wanna fuck you right here, in your bed.”

Mickey gripped Ian by the back of his neck and kissed him. Ian pushed harder against him, trying to knock him back onto the bed. He jerked away and raised his voice. “Not here Ian.”

Ian jerked away and stood on shaky legs. Arousal was replaced by anger and jealousy. “Just get the fuck out Mickey. Go see your wife.”

Just the word “wife” was said with so much hatred Mickey visibly flinched and got angry right back at him. Mickey climbed off the bed and shoved Ian against the wall. He wanted to hit him so bad, to make him understand but anger was not the way. Instead he pushed his groin against Ian’s and thrusted with his entire body.

“Fuck you Gallagher.” Ian whimpered and sagged against him; his anger turned back into want. “You get this done two ways; one, you take a little ride with me and blow me one the way, or two, I knock your punk ass out, stick you in the trunk and deal with your ass later. Take your pick.”

Ian bucked against him before kissing him again, harder so their teeth clashed together. Mickey let himself enjoy the kiss for a moment before he shoved Ian back. Both of them breathing hard and ragged, only an inch from losing it. 

“Pick!”

“Let’s fucking go then!” Ian barked back and shoved him off so he could storm out.

Mickey grinned and grabbed the bottle of booze and his jacket from the floor before taking off after him. And as he suspected, a car pulled up beside his stolen one and Iggy walked out, drunk.

“Shouldn’t you be balls deep in your bride?” Iggy joked.

Mickey didn’t even warn him. Ian swung fast and punched Iggy square in the face with enough force to knock his dumbass on the ground. 

“Asshole.” Ian spat and stepped over him to get to the passenger side of the car. He leaned against the door and watched.

Mickey knelt down and slapped his idiot brother in the back of the head. “Sorry man, you had it comin.” 

Iggy nodded and held his bleeding nose.

Mickey stood back up and grinned at a scowling Ian. “Kinda hot Gallagher. If I didn’t make plans I’d suggest fucking against the car.”

That earned him a killer grin that spread across his face.

“Get in asshole, you got a job to do.” He winked and had never seen Ian get into the car as quickly as he just did. He barely had time to start the car before Ian leaned to the side and unbuttoned his belt. “Eager huh?” 

“Shut the fuck up and drive.” Ian huffed and pulled his slacks down as far as he could. “Lift your ass.”

Mickey lifted his ass as he pulled onto the highway. Cars blew past him and all he could do was step on the gas as Ian’s mouth descended on his dick. The moment he felt Ian’s soft, pouty lips open, Mickey gripped the wheel and tried not to crash when Ian swallowed him down.

“Fuuckk!” He moaned and fought the need to pass out. Ian’s perfect mouth sucked him all the way down so he could feel the tight hold of his throat closing around him. 

A car honking brought him out of the rabbit hole. He swerved into another lane and jerked his car back into the right lane. One hand moved to thread into Ian’s hair and helped as he bobbed his head up and down.

“Fuck…right there Gallagher…” he moaned and tilted his hips up into his mouth.

Ian worked his tongue up and down his dick. Lightly tonguing his balls when he got to the base. Mickey moaned and gripped tighter. The highway seemed to stretch on forever as long as Ian kept sucking him. He never wanted that to end. He caught the exit just in time.

He slowed down as he exited the ramp and his grip slipped due to sweat pooling in his hands. “Close Ian…” he moaned and pulled off before the next turn. He turned on his hazards and leaned back in the seat. 

Ian added a hand and stroked him up and down. Furiously bobbing his head and moaning around his dick. Mickey panted and rocked forward into his mouth. “Need to see your eyes Ian.” He begged but Ian didn’t look up.

“Please….” He whined and pulled his hair. “Let me see those eyes Ian.” It didn’t matter how good he was sucking him off, if he didn’t see green, he wouldn’t be able to come. 

The moment Ian fixated those green eyes up at him, he lost it. His body came back to life, surging with newly found pleasure. Like he’d found the Holy Grail and the Fountain of Youth. That’s what Ian was to him. 

“Oh fuck…” he pushed his shirt up to get a better view. “Fuck fuck fuck!!” He kept his eyes open as he came, just to watch Ian’s eyes roll and to see his throat swallowing greedily, drinking him down. 

His head dropped back against the seat and Ian released his dick, licking his lips. “Jesus Christ Gallagher,” he giggled and watched Ian grin. “Fuck me.” He sighed.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll fuck you good and deep as soon as you fuckin drive.” 

Mickey quickly gripped his chin and kissed him, swirling his tongue inside just to get a taste of himself. Ian moaned into his mouth right before he pulled back. “Not too much further.”

“Fuck, it’s sexy when you do that.” Ian commented and began to lick clean his come soaked fingers.

Mickey winked and pulled back onto the road. A comfortable silence filled the car, surprisingly so because of all that had happened but it’s not like he was going to complain. Ian had swollen red lips and a killer grin on his face, and he was sated for the time. 

With all the shit that had happened, he hoped this would make it up to him. Ian was like him, Southside. Poor, or nearly there. He got used to shit falling apart and not hoping for the nice things in life. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t want them. Didn’t fantasize about them. 

Mickey held his breath and hoped for the best as he pulled into the rather large parking area. Even a mile away, the sign could be seen, and he knew the instant Ian realized where they were.

Ian sat up and nearly stuck his head out the window as Mickey rolled up closer. “No fucking way Mick!!” He grinned.

Mickey couldn’t help but grin too. He parked their shitty stolen car in between 2 overpriced cars but nice all the same. The moment he parked; Ian was on him. Kissing up the side of his neck while his hands jerked his zipper down and squeezed him. Mickey moaned and looped his arm around Ian and reveled in it. 

“I…” kiss, “can’t…” kiss, “fucking…” kiss, “believe you did this!” 

Mickey pushed into Ian’s tight grasp, hard for the second time only minutes after his orgasm. He was always hard for Ian. “Wanted it to be special for you.”

Ian pulled back and stared into his eyes and stopped jerking him. “You didn’t have to…”

Mickey kissed him to shut him up. “I know…but I wanted to.” He rubbed a thumb over Ian’s lip. “You’re everything to me Ian, everything.” 

Something darkened behind Ian’s eyes…that dangerous Southside punk he fell in love with. That look sent shivers down his spine and had pre-come coating the tip of his dick. 

“I gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk.” 

And there it was. The dangerous part he craved. Just the growl in Ian’s voice was enough to make him bust. Add that to how crazed with sex he looked and how he managed to tower over him in such a small space…he was done for. 

He said the only thing he could think of with all the blood in his body headed South. “Promise?”

Ian grinned again and tucked Mickey away. “Promise. And I always keep my promises, don’t I?”

Mickey bit his lip as he nodded. They exited the car quickly, a little slower for him since his dick was being smashed against his zipper. Ian waited on the other side and Mickey immediately offered Ian his hand, who took it without question, just a little arch in his eyebrow.

“I can’t believe this is real…” Ian smiled up as he looked at the giant, but elegant looking Park Hyatt sign.

Mickey held the door open for Ian before following him inside. “You said you wanted to come here.” Just the look of the reception area made sweat pool on his face, this place was everything he wasn’t. He didn’t belong here. 

“Yeah, but still.” Ian squeezed his hand as he recognized his unease. 

With a deep breath, and more confidence than he’d ever had, Mickey held tightly onto his hand and marched to the front desk. An overly dressed, probably bitchy younger woman sat behind it, filing her long red nails without any care in the world.

When she looked up at them, Mickey wanted to wipe that smug, “you’re not good enough” look off her face. He watched her glance back and forth between them like she’d never seen a gay couple enter a hotel like this before, which she probably hadn’t.

“Welcome to the Park Hyatt hotel. How may I help you this evening?”

Even her voice sounded uppity. 

“Yeah, I booked a reservation.” Mickey nearly scowled but winked at Ian who shook his head, but that smirk remained. 

She narrowed her eyes while she set the file down. “Name please?”

Mickey clenched his jaw. “Booked under Mickey and Ian Milkovich.” He said proudly as Ian gasped beside him, squeezing his hand hard. Sooo worth it. The simple things always made his redhead so happy.

Ian grinned as she tapped on her computer, stealing glimpses at Mickey while squeezing his hand. “Easy there red, I need those hands for later.”

“Seriously?” Ian whispered harshly. “You say that shit and don’t expect me to freak the fuck out?” He knocked into his shoulder. “Just hearing that makes my dick hard.”

Mickey snorted out a laugh. “Save it at least until the fuckin elevator.” He turned his attention back to the receptionist. Her eyes wide, mouth slightly parted and her face was a little flushed. Great, they were turning on their receptionist….wonderful.

“How bout that reservation?” Mickey prompted.

“Uh…” she mumbled as she composed herself. “Yes, Mister Milkovich, your room is ready.” She offered him the large, gold plated key.

Mickey took it. “And the other reservation? That’s still good?”

“Yes Sir, ready at your convenience.” She offered a bright smile.

Ian tilted his head as he watched the vague discussion between them. What was Mickey planning? 

Mickey grinned at the confusion on Ian’s face, so cute. But he turned his attention back to the eager girl. “And the bags are already in there?”

“Yes sir, your…friend dropped them off a few hours ago for you. Everything is how you asked. Whenever you’re ready for your other reservation, please call me and I’ll make sure everything is ready.”

Perfect…everything was perfect.

Mickey grinned at her. “Thank you.” He turned to Ian who still looked confused but intrigued and excited. “Ready Mister Milkovich?” He arched an eyebrow.

Ian giggled. “Always Mister Milkovich.”

Mickey practically dragged Ian towards the elevator. Ian punched the button and as soon as the doors opened, Mickey was pushed against the back, Ian slowly grinding against him as he fumbled to keep the key in his hand.

“Fuck Gallagher…can’t wait?” He grinned and pulled his red hair, pushing Ian’s face closer to his neck where he’d began kissing.

“Nope, need you right now Mick. Fuck, I can’t believe you did this.” Ian palmed his dick and grinned as Mickey whined.

The elevators opened and closed repeatedly, and Mickey could see the receptionist gaping at them. He laughed and it was a joyous sound. “At least let me get the fuckin key in!”

“Key goes to the door asshole. This ain’t the door.” He unzipped Mickey’s slacks and gripped his dick.

“Fuck!” Mickey let himself enjoy it for a moment before he pushed Ian into the closest wall and pinned his hands down. “No, it doesn’t.” He grinned as he wiggled the key in front of him. “Just watch.”

Ian huffed and stayed where he was while Mickey turned the key around and inserted it into the single keyhole at the bottom of the set of buttons. Mickey smiled as Ian’s mouth dropped open and he turned the key to the left.

There was a ding and the light at the very top of the row of buttons lit up, the doors closed, and Mickey moved back to watch him.

Green eyes went wide, mouth hanging open once again. “The fucking penthouse?!” Ian blurted loudly, staring at Mickey like he grew another head.

“Is that a problem?” he winked and pulled Ian by the back of his neck, the looped his other arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his body. “Good enough for you red?”

Ian cupped his face, rubbing a finger over his prominent cheekbones. “You know I don’t need this, right?” he asked as their noses rubbed together. “All this, I don’t need all of it Mick. Just you.”

Mickey sighed, that’s what he was hoping to hear. He was almost 100% certain that’s what he would say, but Mickey needed to hear it. To hear that he was enough. That’s what made all this worth it. This is why Ian deserved it. 

The kiss Mickey gave him was as sweet as he could manage. He wanted to give in the moment Ian whimpered against him, but he pulled back. 

“I know Ian. I’ve always known we were enough.” He paused to kiss him quickly. “I know we’ve been through some bad shit, today especially, but this is all I’ve ever wanted Ian. Just you and me.”

Ian rested his head against Mickey’s. “I’m sorry about today…”

Mickey tried to stop him, but Ian barreled on.

“No, listen. I know you never wanted this shit. And I know you want me Mick.” He laughed and motioned to the elevator. “But we don’t need shit like this to prove it. We just need each other.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened wide.

“I know Gallagher,” he playfully pushed Ian away so he could look at the beauty of the penthouse. “This is just for us to enjoy each other.” He smiled when Ian gave him a pointed look. “Okay, maybe it’s more like we can fuck all over the place and not have to worry about anything.” 

Ian grinned and walked into the penthouse. Instead of penthouse, it might as well say “5 bedroom apartment”, the place was gigantic. Mickey followed after him, admiring the sway of his hips. He could care less about the room. But it was nice.

They bypassed all the useless furniture and Mickey hung back a little as Ian approached the master bedroom. He really hoped that Mandy did as he asked and made sure everything was ready. He’d put a lot of thought into this and wasn’t sure if it was overly cheesy or not. Guess he would find out because Ian stopped under the massive frame and looked inside.

“Mick…” he sighed contently.

Mickey blushed and stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, his head tucked into his neck. He could already see Ian smiling brightly.

“Did you do all this?” Ian asked and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s. 

“Was my idea.” He said simply. Not knowing if it was stupid or not. “Mandy helped.” He waited for a moment, but Ian didn’t say anything. “Fuck, you don’t like it, do you?” Damn those stupid romance movies Mandy used to watch, unhelpful.

“No Mickey, I love it.” Ian reassured and turned to kiss his temple. “I think it’s very romantic.” 

Mickey looked past him and towards the king sized bed in the center of the room. Red and white rose petals were spread out all over it, with candles ready to be lit on either side. The entire thing was right out of a romance novel. 

“Yeah, right.” He scuffed. He was getting defensive and he knew it. The only way he reacted to that was to get pissed. He marched past Ian and tried to swipe away the petals from off the bed. 

“Mickey stop!” Ian yelled.

“Was a dumb idea in the first place.” He growled back and moved closer to the bed.

“Fuckin hell! Please Mickey!” He pulled at his arms and Mickey stopped, face upturned in a glare. “Calm the fuck down. I love them!”

Mickey could see he meant it by the way he looked at him. Why did it make him so nervous? Maybe because he’d never tried anything like this before.

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not Mickey.” Ian stepped closer so he was standing between his legs. “If I didn’t like it I’d tell you. But this…” he motioned to the room. “You know I like stuff like this.”

“I know.” He looked down. “That’s why I did it. You like all the romantic shit and the emotions and I never fuckin tell you how much you mean to me.”

Mickey didn’t get a chance to say anything else because Ian was on him as soon as he stopped talking. Ian gripped his face and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as those big hands he loved trailed down his neck. Groaning, Mickey tilted his head up for Ian, showing…no, giving himself to his boyfriend. 

Mickey slid his hands up Ian’s legs until he could grip his firm ass. Ian had a great ass. Ian moaned into his mouth and let his hands move down his chest, lightly touching the buttons on his shirt. Mickey broke the kiss long enough to get his attention.

“Ian…”

“Shut up Mick,” he smiled. “No more talking.”

Ian kissed up his neck, hands going under his shirt to rub over his nipples and down his sides. Mickey moaned and gripped his hips hard, turned quickly and tossed Ian right in the middle of the bed. Rose petals flew everywhere. 

“Listen up firecrotch, this may all be for you but I’m callin the damn shots here.” Mickey moved the chair that was pushed against the window and moved it to the center of the room, facing towards the bed. “Sit here.”

Ian smiled and scooted off the bed slowly. “Yes sir.” He kept eye contact as he sat down in the chair. “Now what?”

Mickey swallowed thickly. This is the time for him to be nervous. To decide whether or not what he had planned would be worth it. He left Ian’s question unanswered for a moment and picked up the duffle bag that was in the corner.

“I’m gonna do something and you better not fuckin move.” He pointed a finger at him. “I mean it Ian. Leave your clothes on, don’t leave that damn chair, or you won’t see what I have for you.” He wiggled the bag.

“I get it. I won’t leave…” he smiled, too excited to question it much.

Mickey planted a quick kiss on his lips and ducked into the large bathroom. He had been planning this all week and now was the time. He looked in the bag and as asked Mandy put what he needed inside. He quickly took off his dress shirt and slacks, along with his worn out boxers and kicked them to the side. He dug into the bag and pulled out a skintight pair of black boxer briefs and shrugged them on. Way tighter than he normally wore them but he knew Ian loved his legs.

Next he pulled out his dirty work boots and left them unlaced. At the bottom of the bag was his cologne, the one that drove Ian wild and a small remote for the iPod hook up in the room. A few sprays of the cologne and he was set.

Until the shakes started. Mickey wasn’t at all confident about this. It had been Lip's idea. Prior to all this shit, Ian confided in his big brother and spilled some of his fantasies. Well, Lip had a big mouth and it wasn’t hard to bribe him. One ounce of weed later and Mickey got all the details as well as a damn class. 

This was for Ian….it was all for Ian. 

Mickey clicked the button on the remote and sultry dance music started in the bedroom. With a deep breath and his fake confidence on his sleeve, he opened the door, head down and started.

“Mick…what the hell?” Ian nearly yelled as music started the moment Mickey came out of the bathroom. Dressed only in those dirty boots he loved and skintight boxers that hugged his ass, showed off his hips and showcased his groin. Ian moaned; Mickey was already hard for him.

When Mickey started to sway to the beat, Ian nearly fell off the chair. His mouth hung open and he watched with greedy eyes. Mickey was fucking beautiful.

“See something you like Gallagher?” Mickey asked as he approached the chair, mounting it as he’d seen Ian do countless times, and started to gyrate against him.

“Holy….” He moaned and put his hands on Mickey’s hips. “Fuck these are tight.” He put a finger under the elastic and pulled until it snapped back with a pop. His dick was already ready, this, the little sexy dance was pushing it 

“Don’t you like them?” Mickey asked and ground down against Ian’s dick. Moaning as it pressed into his ass and the way Ian gripped his hips.

Ian grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him, pushing his hips up every time Mickey ground against him. They moaned together and kept grinding.

Mickey pulled back with a grin, gaining more confidence from how Ian was reacting. “Not allowed to touch the dancers.”

“Fuck that!” he growled and tried to grab at him.

Mickey moved out of reach and turned around. Ian immediately grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. His little redhead was hard for him. He let Ian keep his grip but started to move his body again, teasing him.

“God Mickey…” Ian kissed the side of his neck. “Where the fuck did you learn to do this?” Ian asked and continued to kiss over his neck.

“Your brother got me to take a lesson or two.” He moaned back as Ian’s dick was practically knocking on his ass. “Heard you wanted to see me like this.”

Ian laughed darkly. “My big brother.” he bit and kissed down Mickey’s back. “Didn’t even think you could move like this baby.”

“Don’t be too impressed, my fuckin body aches already.” He laughed and stood back up to face him. Ian looked wrecked; face flushed and freckles standing out. Those pink lips parted as he panted. “Gonna have to rub me down later, huh?”

Ian groaned and palmed his crotch. “Fuck…I need you right now.”

Mickey loved when Ian said that. His dick twitched and the need to have Ian balls deep was surging through him fast. He left Ian in that chair as he walked around it to the bed, leaning against the bedpost. “I seem to remember you wanting to fuck me so hard I couldn’t walk…”

Ian stood up, filling the large room to the top with alpha male status. He seemed incredibly large and full of sexual tension. He turned his attention onto him and the way he leaned against the bed was enough to make him snap.

“Come on Army, whatcha waitin for?” Mickey stood then and braced himself. 

It took only a moment for Ian to push the chair out of the way and come at him in full force. Ian shoved him back so hard his head snapped back and hit the bed. Ian moved fast, lifting him by his thighs and scooted him up the bed. 

Mickey moaned and pulled Ian up by his shirt and kissed him. He was being held down by Ian’s body and the only thing he could do was unbutton Ian’s shirt and pop the button and zipper on his jeans.

“Such a fuckin tease Mick.” Ian moaned and pulled off his shirt and started to kiss up and down Mickey’s bare chest, biting at his nipples and scratching nails down his side. “I can’t wait to be in you.”

Mickey moaned and gripped his hair, urging him down. “I wanna feel your mouth.” He groaned deeply as Ian licked his lips. “Suck me Ian.”

Ian moved down his body and Mickey could only pant. Fingers tucked into his boxers and pulled them snuggly down his lips. The first lick was always the best. That smartass mouth…the sharp tip of his tongue as it licked at him. 

“Always so wet for me Mickey.” 

“Ah, fuck you.” But he grinned as Ian chuckled. “Just open that pretty mouth of yours.”

Ian tucked his nose into Mickey’s groin and inhaled deeply. “My favorite smell.”

“Nasty bitch…” Mickey smiled as he squirmed. 

Mickey noticed Ian hesitate for a moment and rose up on his elbows, looking at an awestruck Ian. “What is it?” he asked and touched his chin.

Ian just stared at the area just under his left hip… there it was, clear as day, in dark black ink…was a tattoo of his name.

Mickey had almost forgotten about that. He blushed and fell back to the bed. “Does it look stupid?”

Ian snorted and moved up to see his face. “Fuck no. I can’t believe you got my name tattooed on your hip.” Ian wanted to kiss it, lick it and nibble at it with his teeth but could see it was still fresh. “Fuckin sexy.”

Mickey couldn’t help his smile. “Wanted you with me all the time.” When Ian gave him that dopey, too in love look, he blushed.

“Gettin soft on me Mick?” Ian teased.

He rose up and pushed Ian off. “Fuck you.”

Ian’s hands felt like fire as Ian stood up his dick and took every inch of him into his mouth. “Fuuuck!!” he groaned and fell back against the bed.

Ian sucked him good, sucking his cheeks in and lightly using his teeth on the upstroke. He fisted Ian’s hair and slowly pushed his hips up. Ian only groaned and took each thrust like a champ. 

“Stop…” he panted but pushed Ian’s mouth down further. “Feel it comin red, gotta stop.” He both pulled him off and pushed him back down at the same time.

Ian backed off and took a deep breath. “Turn over Mick, let me see your ass.” 

Mickey was throbbing, all he could do was as he was told, he turned on his stomach and offered his ass up for Ian. His dick pressed painfully good into the bed. Ian pressed tightly against him, draping himself over his back as he kissed at his neck.

“Better hope you brought lube here or we are dry fucking.” Ian breathed into his ear before biting it. 

Just the words made him shiver. Dry fucking was awful, but he was so desperate he would go for it. Good thing they didn’t have to. “Bag by the closet.” 

Ian jerked away quickly and headed for the bag. He dug through it and grabbed the full bottle of lube. Before he pulled away, a round object caught his eye and that desperate need to claim his boyfriend surged through him. He brought the bag with him and set it down on the bed.

“You wantin me to use those beads on you again?” Ian asked as he bent over and kissed his lower back.

“You know they’re my favorite.” He replied back and spread his legs wide. “Get in me.”

Ian popped the cap and coated 2 of his fingers. He leaned back over Mickey’s back as he pushed them in deep, curling his fingers up until he moved over his prostate. “I’m turning you into a sex addict Mick.”

Mickey bowed off the bead, seeing stars falling behind his eyes as he pushed back. “Just addicted to you.” He moaned deeply.

“Fuckin right you are.” Ian scissored his fingers to spread him out and watched Mickey tear at the sheets, half his back covered in roses. 

“G—got something else for you…” he gasped as a third finger was added. “Front right pocket.”

As Ian pulled his fingers out, Mickey rolled back over on his back to watch him dig through the bag and find what he was looking for. Of course, he looked away as Ian trained those green eyes back onto him. 

“This?” Ian nearly growled as he held up the dark blue plug in his fingers. “You wanna use this?”

Mickey met his eyes and nodded. “I saw you looking for some online, thought…”

Ian showed the plug to Mickey, twisting it for a moment before he sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it. Mickey moaned for him and he quickly took off his shirt and ripped his belt from the loops. Next was his jeans, hastily pulled down to the ground.

“No boxers Ian?” He licked his lips and watched his dick twitch. “Horny fucker.”

Ian jerked himself a few times as Mickey watched with wide eyes. He stepped forward, pulled Mickey’s legs apart and marveled at the sight of him stretched open and glistening. “How bad do you want it Mick?” He teased after taking the plug from his mouth.

“Bad Ian, so fucking bad.” He risked looking like a bitch and spread his legs wide. Those green eyes popped wide and licked his lips. 

Ian rubbed a thumb over his opening and brought the plug up with the other. Slowly swirling it around his hole, watching as Mickey undulated against the bed. Right when Mickey closed his eyes, he slowly pushed it inside of him. Mesmerized as it was swallowed into his body.

“Fuck…” Mickey gasped the sheets tightly as his back arched, it was obscene. No one had ever turned him out like Ian did…like he’d always done. Mickey opened his eyes long enough to see the dip in Ian’s body as he was lost from his sight and the wet, warm feeling of Ian’s tongue pressed against the plug. “Ian…” he said in a pathetically weak voice. 

“Hmmm?” Ian asked but didn’t stop licking slowly around the blue plug that looked incredibly dark inside Mickey’s white ass.

“You gonna fuck me or…?” he trailed off as Ian lightly slapped his thigh, turning the sentence into a moan.

“Why you in such a hurry, hmm? Need to get back to your wife?” Ian bit out, a bit harsher than he planned. Guilt immediately washed over him, but Mickey just took it like he did everything else, in stride.

“First of all, fuck you. Second, I was askin cuz I’m about to blow all over myself and I’d rather have you in me.” Mickey arched an eyebrow at Ian’s shocked look.

Mickey knew Ian wasn’t trying to be a dick. Shit had always been hard for them; this was too but Mickey wasn’t going to let that Russian bitch ruin everything. At least not this night with Ian. That was theirs. 

“Whatcha say red?” he smirked as Ian smiled and it was soon wiped off his face as Ian pulled the plug out and stuffed it back in. “Shit!” He groaned and fell back to the bed as Ian continued to fuck him with it.

“I may leave it in Mick. I love the way it looks inside your ass.” Ian put his hands on Mickey’s legs and spread them further, memorized when the muscles bunched and relaxed against his hands. “Would you like me to leave it in?”

Mickey whined. “Of course I don’t want you to leave it the fuck in, you can’t fuck me that way!”

Ian chuckled but pressed the plug back in snuggly before tapping his thigh. “I think leaving it in will be the perfect punishment for you.”

Mickey’s head snapped up so quickly his vision blurred. “What the fuck? What punishment?”

Ian gave him cold, dead eyes, filled to the brim with despair and longing. “For getting married.”

Mickey groaned and rubbed his face. “Not this fuckin shit again! It’s not up to me Ian! Would you rather my crazy prick of a dad kill me?!”

Ian rolled his eyes, fed up with everything. Of course he didn’t want Terry to kill them, but he didn’t want Mickey married to some skank either. He knew for sure he didn’t want to fight like this.

“What do you want Ian?” Mickey asked after the stretch of silence was slowly killing him. 

Showing him might be more effective. Ian stood tall on his knees, shoulders eating up half the room as he looked down at Mickey, whose eyes were wide with anxiousness. 

“I’ll tell you what I want…” he gripped Mickey’s hips hard and expertly flipped him over onto his belly. Mickey groaned when his dick rubbed against the bed. Ian grinned and pulled his hips back so Mickey moved onto his knees. Ian planted himself between his legs, draped himself over Mickey’s back so his mouth was right against his ear.

Mickey shivered for him, legs shaking and biting his bottom lip so hard he thought it would split. He could feel Ian’s dick rubbing against the plug, pushing it deeper.  
“Ian…”

“Shhhh…” Ian shushed in his ear. “Let me tell you what I want.” He slowly rolled his hips. “I want to own every single inch of your body. From the blue in your eyes to the muscles of your thighs. I want you permanently seated on my dick, just waiting to please me, waiting for me to fuck you like only I can…”

Mickey was shaking at his possessive words. Normally Ian was all sweet about what he says…not this time. This time it was all X rated and fuck did he love it.

He could feel how much his words affected Mickey. “Would you like that Mickey?” he moved his arm back to slowly ease the plug out and tossed it to the carpet. 

“Ian…” he whined at the empty feeling.

“How would you like if I fucked you in front of everyone? The whole fuckin town would see that you belong to me! That this ass…” he moved back to lovingly grope his spectacular ass. “This tight ass is made for my dick.”

Mickey pushed back hard, and he could feel the tip of Ian’s dick trying to push in. He was so needy for it that it hurt, his body needed Ian so bad he couldn’t think straight. Ian was right, his entire body was made for him.

“Take me Ian…” Mickey whimpered as he turned his head to the side and spoke against Ian’s soft lips.

Ian inhaled sharply…

“Whatever the fuck I have, it’s all for you red.” He bit his bottom lip before more shit spilled out.

“Mine?” Ian asked, his voice nearly wrecked from so much tension. 

“Yours.” Mickey answered and smashed their lips together. Ian groaned in his mouth and slowly pushed against him. His dick sliding between his legs to rub up his balls and slide along his own dick. 

Ian fumbled in the sheets as he looked for the lube while maintaining the kiss. Sliding his tongue into Mickey’s mouth like he was fucking him. 

The pop of the cap nearly had him coming on the spot. Mickey had to grip the base of his dick to keep it down. The kiss broke as he moaned, two of Ian’s slicked fingers pushed into him, opening him up.

“Feels good…” Mickey pushed back against his fingers. “But stop. Wanna feel you stretching me.”

Ian knew how desperate he was, but he hesitated, trying not to let it show how much it affected him. “Mick…that’s only 2…”

“Fuck, I don’t care.” He breathed deeply, fighting the urge to beg. “Wanna feel it for days after. Wanna remember how good you gave it to me each time I take a step.” 

Ian shook as he imagined Mickey walking like a penguin. That little gimp in his step… “Fuck Mick…” he slipped out his lube coated fingers and rubbed them up and down his dick. “You’re gonna regret only 2.”

“Just fuckin do it!” He snapped, frustrated to no end. But he softened voice after a moment. “Please Ian…”

Ian leaned over him again, mouth nipping at his ear. “Shh baby, I got you.” He gripped Mickey’s left hip and pulled him down at the same time he pushed up and in. His dick slipped in slowly because he wasn’t stretched nearly enough.

“Shiiitt!” Mickey moaned and arched his back to make more slide in.

Ian was about halfway when he gripped Mickey’s shoulder, stopping as he tried to thrust down. “G—give me a second…” he breathed deeply. “Too fucking tight.”

Mickey nodded and breathed through the burn. He would most definitely feel this for days after, but he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. “Can’t wait red,” Mickey groaned and pushed back again. “Need it all right now.”

“Oh fuck…oh fuck…ooh fuck…” Ian panted as he felt himself bottom out. Mickey’s perfect ass sitting against his hips. He put his face between Mickey’s shoulders and breathed deeply, lightly kissing his smooth skin.

“Don’t hold back Gallagher,” Mickey moaned and squeezed around Ian’s dick.

“I never fuckin do.” Ian promised as he pulled nearly all the way out and pounded back in. The wet, hot slide of his dick pumping in and out, making that obscene noise only added to the pleasure. “Shit, you’re tight.”

Mickey held into the headboard with one hand, so it didn’t slam into the wall with every thrust of those powerful hips, the other hand wrapping around Ian’s head, fisting his red hair to hang on.

“Say you’re mine Mickey…” Ian grunted as he pushed harder. 

The room was silent aside from the slapping of skin, Mickey’s whines and the rough, deep grunts from Ian.

When Mickey didn’t answer him, Ian moved a hand to his neck and squeezed hard enough to get his attention. “Say the fucking words Mickey!”

His voice was shot, too much begging and moaning. When he did answer, it sounded like rough sandpaper. “M' yours Ian, I’m all yours.” 

Ian rewarded him with a particularly hard thrust and the hand on his neck moved to his leaking cock. Red from no attention and leaking a river onto the sheets. The moment he gripped him, Mickey slammed himself back, bouncing his body up and down his dick.

He’d never seen Mickey move like this. “Holy fuck Mick…” he whined this time as his balls got really tight against his body and he struggled to keep up the pounding pace. “Just like that Mickey…” Ian leaned back to give him more room. Eyes wide. “Bounce on my dick just like that.”

Mickey put his whole body into it. Working Ian’s dick like a stick shift. Ian’s legs shook under him, he could feel how sweaty his hands were and could hear the tell tale sign that Ian was struggling to keep it together.

“This good enough for you red?” Mickey asked as he rose up and bounced on his knees, taking him deeper. “I can feel it, you’re so close.”

Ian whaled, his hands going to a hip and back on Mickey’s dick. “So, so fucking close…” he pumped him fast.

“Me too…don’t stop Ian!” Mickey begged.

“Fuck…I can’t Mick! I can’t…fuck I need to come.” Ian bit his shoulder.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck!” He moaned and closed his eyes. “Right fucking now…” he bounced once more and came hard, working his body fast as Ian gripped him and pounded brutally inside him, helping his orgasm flow.

“Oh shit!” Ian bit down on the other side as his dick exploded, pushing all his come deep inside Mickey’s ass. He thrusted and pushed until his body no longer held him. Then his face dropped between Mickey’s sweat soaked shoulders, kissing the sweat off him.

“Fuck Gallagher…” Mickey chuckled happily. “Now I know for sure I’m gonna feel it for days.”

Ian laughed back which only caused Mickey to moan, still oversensitive. He gently pulled out and slid off to the side, taking Mickey with him until they lay face to face, breathing heavily with a smile on their face.

“I love you.” Mickey blurted without any of his normal guards up. Just the truth.

Ian’s entire face lit up, smiling as he kissed his cheek. “I love you too Mick.”

With Mickey’s head on Ian’s chest, one hand moving up and down his back while Mickey stroked his chest, they basked in the feel of a simple life. Of them being together like this always. Mickey promised it would always be like this.

The moment Mickey’s phone rang, and Ian saw the name, it all crashed down. Mickey was married. Ian had fucked a married man… his first and last.

Mickey growled and grabbed his phone off the nightstand and reclaimed his position on Ian’s chest. Without clearing the sex from his voice, he answered.

“What?”

Ian couldn’t hear the words, but Svetlana was screaming at him. He tensed and Mickey noticed and kissed his chest. Ian threaded his fingers through Mickey’s hair when he rolled over and started kissing down his body.

Svetlana was still on the phone, screaming like a banshee. Ian arched an eyebrow at him, and Mickey just passed the phone up to him as he continued down. Ian put the phone to his ear and heard her curse at him with every word in 2 languages. 

He listened silently, one hand holding the phone and the other in Mickey’s hair, guiding him as his dick disappeared into Mickey’s mouth. He moaned loudly into the phone and he could see Mickey smile around his dick.

The only word spoken came with so much hate, Ian nearly lost his orgasm. Nearly, but he’d never lost one yet. That simple word…“Ian…” she growled. Ian dropped the phone as is orgasm hit, both hands needed to push himself into Mickey’s throat as he came. Maybe things wouldn’t change too much after all.


	7. Commandment #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt not steal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for #7- Mickey/Ian, season 7, going to Mexico, smut, fluff, love, anal sex, anal fingering, rimming, blow jobs, semi-public display, stealing, sex toys, shower fun, angst, feelings

Commandment #7- Thou shalt not steal

 

Ian knew this was a bad idea from the moment Mickey asked him to go to Mexico. As right as they were for each other, they were bad for each other too. When you love someone so much, more than actual life or family, or even more than yourself, it could be disastrous. That’s how he and Mickey were, they fought the world to be together, they fought each other and they both wanted it so much, that not even Mickey escaping from prison and on the run, could keep them apart. 

The trip was amazing. Better than any expensive ass vacation could ever be. Trapped in a ghetto ass van with Damian, before they booted him out, eating fast food and sleeping wherever they could. Drinking and smoking and fucking like they had been apart for 20 years instead of under 2. They only risked staying in a hotel once or twice and reaped the benefits like any south side boy would.

But traveling had expenses. Mickey only had a certain amount of money on him when they left, Ian had an entire bank full of money he saved but as he told Mickey time and again, it was easily traceable. Just one transaction would pinpoint their location and the cops knew Ian was with him, helping him. Lip had called as said as much. So what do you do when you need money and don’t have any? You steal it. 

By now, they had it down to a science. Ian would distract people while Mickey slipped behind them and snatched their wallet out of their pocket, or a purse out of a shopping cart. Then he would smile and say goodbye and Mickey would be outside waiting for him long before that person ever realized it was gone. They went mostly for the cash, but in this day, most people don’t carry cash, or not very much at a time. They would either have to steal more often, or risk getting money out of a credit card or two.

It was working even now as Ian gave the woman a bright smile, one he knew charmed just about everyone he met, including Mickey. They were in a supermarket, nothing too big but big enough that she would be distracted easily.

Mickey easily slipped his hand into her purse, pulling out a her pocketbook without making a sound, grinning. Ian wanted to roll his eyes; Mickey was getting cocky, too cocky for his own good. He waited until Mickey was safely away before Ian ended their little conversation.

“Thank you so much for your help, I’m sure my mother will appreciate the recipe.” Ian smiled and tucked the slip of paper into his pocket. 

It was easy enough to fake having a cooking problem. She was nice enough to help out, even went so far as to write down a few tips. It was really too bad they stole from her. Mickey didn’t care about anything besides him and getting to the border safely. Ian was the one who stayed up late at night, too much guilt on his mind. But each time Mickey curled in closer to him, he was reminded why he felt guilty in the first place.

“Oh, you’re most welcome dear.” 

The lady smiled and Ian blushed as she touched the side of his face in the way only older ladies do. “Have a good evening ma’am.” He smiled once more before abandoning his half full cart and walked as slowly as he could to the exit. 

It was getting dark outside as he walked a little faster towards the van. They needed to be gone before she noticed what was missing. The van sat in the next lot, an empty abandoned lot which is why they chose it. The van was right at home there, blending in with the overall awfulness of it. 

Ian looked back and forth, just to make sure no one was lurking before he yanked open the passenger seat and the van instantly took off. Ian sat back in the seat; his eyes drawn to the side mirror to watch the store fade away before he took a deep breath. 

“You good?” Mickey asked from the drivers seat as he got on the highway, moving down a few exits before they stopped again.

Ian nodded and glanced over. As much as Mickey said he didn’t care, there was a dash of guilt hidden on his face. “Please tell me we actually got more the 50 bucks. She was too nice for all that shit if it wasn’t even worth it.”

Mickey nodded and pulled out the rather large wad of cash and tossed it to him. “At least 400 there. Probably more on the cards but I dumped the wallet in the trash.”

Ian nodded; eyebrows raised high on his head as he flipped the money in his hands. He didn’t even want to think about why she had this much cash on her or he’d be sick. 

“Good, let’s get a room this time.” He tossed the cash into the center console and stared out the window.

“A room?”

Ian glanced over. “Yeah, a room. Ya know, soft sheets and a damn shower, finally wash these damn clothes.” He pointed to a rather questionable spot on Mickey’s jeans. “No telling what that shit is.”

Mickey smirked. “That shit is you Gallagher.”

Ian grinned, that truly self satisfied look. “Sexy, but I doubt that makes it any better.”

Mickey turned into the nearest half decent hotel and parked. “It only makes it better when I remember how I got it.” He lifted his eyebrows, unable to keep from smiling.

Ian was growling and out of his seat before Mickey turned the van off. He gripped the side of his neck with one hand as he greedily slipped his tongue in as they kissed. Mickey groaned, holding onto the front of his sweaty shirt, keeping him close. 

Something changed between them. Mickey after nearly two years in prison was different in the best ways. More open to his affection, eager to be close to him whenever they could, which was whenever they felt like it. Mickey didn’t shy away anymore. And Ian fucking loved it. Just like now, Mickey’s hand was sliding down his stomach with every intention of slipping into his jeans to jerk him off. 

Ian pulled away rather roughly and his cock pounded when Mickey chased after him, nipping his lip quickly before he backed down. 

“Easy baby,” Ian smiled as his hand slid in between Mickey’s thighs. Finding him fully hard and ready. “We are gonna do it right this time.”

Mickey let his head fall back on the headrest and spread his legs eagerly. “We always fuck the right way.”

Ian had to agree, even when they still had more clothes on than skin showing, their fucks were always epic. “I’m sick of this fucking van. I want you in the shower,” he leaned in to nip at his ear, making Mickey gasp, “I need to taste every inch of you. Then I want you spread out on that clean bed. Legs spread wide for me.”

Mickey moved his hand to the one Ian had on his cock and helped him move. “What else?”

Mickey before prison wouldn’t have had the balls to ask him that or help him rub over him. That turned him on more than the actual sex. 

Ian moved down his neck, not skipping a single inch of hot, sweaty skin as he sucked and licked as far as the shirt would let him go. Mickey was a mess because of it. Tilting his head to give him a better angle, his other hand going to the back of his neck to keep him there. 

“I have a list of shit we are going to do baby,” Ian grinned as Mickey groaned when he called him that. “Gonna properly clean you out in the shower while I suck you.”

“Fuck,” Mickey gave a deep groan.

“Then you’re gonna get on your hands and knees in the center of the bed and sit on my face.” Ian licked back up to his ear, so hard in his own jeans that he started grinding against the center console. “I miss how you taste Mickey. Nice and clean, so I can get you all dirty again.”

Mickey’s hands flew to his jeans, popping the button as fast as humanly possible. “Fuck, I can’t wait for all that shit. Just do it here.”

Ian moved away from that tantalizing smell of his neck and looked at how hard Mickey was, wet and flushed pink. He really fucking wanted it. “I always just do it here baby, this time I get what I want.”

Mickey huffed and Ian moved down as fast as he could to swallow him. Ian groaned at the taste and Mickey lurched forward, both hands in his hair as he held on.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Mickey pushed his head down until he could feel the back of Ian’s throat.

Ian held out, letting his throat slowly close around the head of his cock before he pulled back and tongued the slit. He glanced up and Mickey was so fucking gorgeous. Mouth open, face flushed with his eyes closed. 

“M'close Ian,” Mickey warned but only forced himself further into his mouth. “Fuck, please make me come. Please.”

Ian growled around him, tasting just how close he was. It nearly had him close with how much Mickey was begging him.

“We can do all that other shit after, just please let me come.” Mickey opened his eyes to see green ones focused on his face. “I’ll last long next time. You can take as long as you want, fuck anyway you want. Just please…”

That promise is what made Ian say yes as he took him deeper and added a hand to Mickey’s cock, stroking fast as he chased his mouth. 

“God, that’s it,” Mickey closed his eyes again. 

Ian could tell he was about to come; he could taste it with every bob of his head. He switched hands easily and rolled Mickey’s balls with the other one.

“Oh fuck!” Mickey groaned as he came, unable to keep his hips from moving, chasing that feeling.

Ian groaned as he swallowed. His tongue wiggled eagerly across the slit, coaxing more out. He only stopped when Mickey whimpered, and his hands tightened in his hair. He pulled back and licked over his lips as he leaned back in his own seat.

“I don’t care if I gotta hold your ass down,” he glanced at Mickey, totally wrecked in the seat next to him. “We are doing all that other shit.”

Mickey chuckled happily and fixed his jeans. “Fuck, you might have to carry me inside.”

Ian chuckled and leaned back over. Mickey didn’t hesitate to kiss him after. They long since abandoned that, Mickey was eager to kiss him after he swallowed. Even going as far to swirl his tongue around his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Ian groaned into it, he was still hard and pulsing in his jeans.

“Want me to get you?” Mickey breathed shakily as he pulled back.

Ian shook his head, even as much as he wanted it, and the fact that Mickey willingly asked, a damn miracle, he wanted the rest more. “Gonna wait and get the room. I need to make a run to the store too.”

“I can go.” Mickey rolled down the window and lit a cigarette. 

Ian shook his head and snatched it with a flick of his wrist. He wasn’t sure if Mickey was glaring at the stolen smoke or making him sit out the store run.

“It’s just a trip to the fuckin store Ian. I can grab what we need and split.” Mickey shot back, irritated as he lit up a cigarette for himself.

Ian ignored his snappy tone and dug into the console for the money. “I can do both Mick. Don’t want to risk it, not when we’ve been so fucking careful.”

When Mickey just scuffed and turned away from him, Ian held his hand out, palm up and Mickey instantly laced their fingers together. Ian sighed, he knew this shit was tough and between being stuck in the van, sleeping and driving and the occasional hotel room, Mickey was going stir crazy.

“I’ll be back.” He kissed the back of his hand, snatched the ball cap off Mickey’s head and put it on as he got out and made his way to the office. 

It was small, quiet and the camera above the door was broken. He couldn’t see the red blinking light as he entered. The man behind the counter was nice enough and since he had cash, Ian didn’t get asked for ID. Just money in exchange for a key and that was that. In and out in under 5 minutes

“That was quick.”

Ian nodded as he stepped up to Mickey’s open window. “Camera is down, I doubt they have any around the place that work. I had cash so he didn’t ask for ID. Also good.” He jiggled they key with a smile, “I spent a bit more and got a suite.”

Mickey quirked his eyebrow, trying to hide his smile. “Don’t get too fancy on me Gallagher.”

Ian scuffed but opened Mickey’s door, not at all surprised that Mickey shook his head at the action but climbed out anyways. As soon as the door closed, Ian backed him up against the side of the van, both hands on his hips.

“This will probably be the last time we can pay a little extra and enjoy it,” Ian spoke softly, pressed right up against his mouth. “I can’t imagine Mexico is going to be easy, better enjoy it while we can.”

Mickey gave a quick glance around the nearly deserted parking lot, seeing how they were blocked by the van, he gave Ian one of smiles he loved and dropped to his knees.

“Holy fuck,” Ian groaned at the bold gesture and one had flew to his long hair as he looked around. Mickey didn’t do this often, maybe 5 times total and never in public. Already his heart started to beat fast, he licked his lips and knew Mickey could feel his legs shaking. “Um, not that I don’t love this, cuz I do, like really fucking much, b—but, maybe we should wait?” he asked, once again looking around.

Mickey paid no mind to what he said and expertly unbuckled his belt and parted his jeans. Ian was hard and trapped beneath tight briefs, leaking at the tip. “Don’t want to wait, don’t have to wait.”

Ian’s head tipped back, “fuck.” He spread his thighs so when Mickey pulled his jeans down, they rested on his thighs instead of falling. “Why you doin this?”

Mickey looked up, eyebrows raised as he took Ian out and gave him a few strokes. “You sayin I need a reason to blow you?”

Ian shook his head fast and didn’t bring up the fact that he didn’t use to do this. “No, but someone could see us.” He couldn’t help but look away and the second he glanced up to look around, he felt Mickey's tongue circling the head. “Fuck baby.” 

Mickey smirked and pulled back, sliding his spit down his length. “The van blocks us, or it blocks me. No one’s gonna see.”

Ian nodded. He had no intention of saying no to Mickey sucking his dick in public. The thought alone was such a fucking turn on. It was a whole new high when Mickey stopped giving a shit about what people thought and did what he wanted. 

“Don’t make me come,” Ian warned aa Mickey’s head dipped down again. “I want to be in you when I come.”

It was Mickey’s turn to groan, closing his eyes as his body shook its way through that comment. “Just shut up and stop distracting me.”

Ian huffed out a laugh that quickly morphed into a deep groan when Mickey sucked him down all the way. No stopping or taking it easy, no room for adjustment, Mickey quickly perfected this challenge years ago. He could take it in one go every time, even if he rarely did it. He was a natural cock sucker.

“Mickey…” Ian moaned as his head dropped back and he had to steady himself with one hand on the van. “I missed this.”

“Mmm.” Mickey groaned as he added his hand, stroking up and down as it chased his mouth. 

Ian made himself watch, looking down as Mickey’s perfect lips stretched wetly around him. He was perfection. No one ever compared to his Mickey, not even close. The sight alone was enough to make him come, or even just thinking about it was enough but every time Mickey groaned around him, he had to hold it off.

“Easy, easy baby,” Ian was breathless as fisted his hair and pulled him back. “Gettin me too close.”

Mickey slowly pulled away, letting the head of Ian’s cock rub against his lips as he spoke. “Sure you don’t want to?” he tongued the slit, grinning when Ian almost fell forward into the van.

“No, I’m not sure.” Ian gave in and thrust into his mouth once more before he pulled away. “But I want all of it baby, so get up here.” 

Mickey was hard again as Ian pulled him up and took his mouth in a fast kiss. He lifted up on his toes to put his groin against Ian’s cock and pushed forward, adding just enough pressure to make them both groans.

“Baby, please.” Ian begged as he broke the kiss and pressed his hips forward. “Just a quick run to the store.”

“Fuck the store,” his hand moved between them, stroking Ian hard as green eyes fluttered closed. “Come fuck me into that bed.”

Ian slammed his fist hard on the side of the van, desperate for it. “Gonna be a dry fuck then, spit maybe.” Mickey’s hand slowed. “Need to stock up which is the only reason I’m going.”

“Damn it.” Mickey huffed and carefully put Ian away and fixed his jeans. “Hurry the fuck up then, I’m already sick of waiting.”

Ian smiled as he backed up and Mickey had to fix his hair. It was still so long, long enough to grab a few handfuls and it still fell into his eyes. The rough scruff around his face was new too, but more than welcome as he remembered how it felt scraping on his body. 

Ian handed him the room key and Mickey swapped it for the car keys. “I’ll be back in 20, don’t fucking shower without me.” He pegged him with that look he was so good at, tilting his jaw. 

Mickey scuffed and shoved him back but gripped his jacket before he got too far and pulled him back, so their noses touched. “If you’re not back in 20, I’m gettin started.”

Ian forced himself to get in the van as Mickey let him go and headed towards the hotel. There was a store just around the corner and if he hurried, 20 minutes would be plenty of him. It had to be. He knew Mickey would start without him and he needed to be apart of all of it this time. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ian tossed the bags into the front seat and hopped behind the wheel. With each turn, each light, he eyed the clock on the dash. He had been hard the entire time, pressing harshly against his jeans. Eager to get back to him. 

“Fucking finally.” He parked the van in the closest spot, grabbed the bags from the store, then both their bags, locked the van and hauled ass up two flights of stairs and beat on the door. 

It took a second, longer than it should have. Ian was panting, his dick nearly punching out of his pants. He hit the door again and seconds later it was opened, and he could hear the shower running. 

“Holy shit.” Ian stared wide eyed at him.

Mickey moved back enough for him to step inside and shut the door, dropping all the bags to the floor. Mickey’s hair was gone, all that long dark hair was now cut short. Buzzed on the sides and left longer on top, like he used to keep it. 

“Baby…” Ian smiled as he spoke, unable to stop. This was his Mickey. Short hair, that sexy smirk because he knew how sexy he was. 

“Like it?” Mickey asked shyly as he smoothed both hands over it. “Was getting out of control.”

Ian nodded and stepped forward to run his hands through his hair as Mickey had done. “It looks more like you.” He dipped his head down and ran his jaw up the side of one scratchy cheek. “Leave this, yeah?”

Mickey smiled as his cheeks flamed. “If you leave yours too.” 

Ian nodded just before he kissed him, groaning when Mickey pushed his jacket off, then tugged up his shirt and broke the kiss as he took it off him. They resumed the kiss and before he could start on his jeans, Mickey was already on it. Pulling the belt out of the loops and popping the button. 

“Shower?” Ian groaned in between kisses as he toed off his shoes and kicked his jeans to the side. 

“Shower, right now.” Mickey moved his hands to Ian’s ass and squeezed him through his boxers. “You get what we need?” 

Ian nodded and kicked the bag with his foot. He was too busy pushing his face into Mickey’s neck and slipping his hand down the back of his boxers to squeeze his ass. 

“Got the waterproof shit too,” Ian nipped his ear, smiling when Mickey whimpered from it. “You still open?”

Mickey nodded, digging his nails into Ian’s ass. “Still want you to open me up.”

Ian growled as he moved back and grabbed the bottle. “I’m gonna eat you open.” He walked them backwards towards the shower and into the bathroom. “I miss it.”

Mickey slammed the door shut and quickly dropped his boxers. “Let’s go then.”

Ian dropped his briefs and followed Mickey into the shower. He slid the door closed and pinned Mickey against the back wall, tattooed hands above his head. “You’re mine,” Ian growled as he pushed their faces close together. Mickey’s eyes were wide, but not from fear. From want and need, two years of it bottled up inside. Ian knew because it had been just as hard on him. “And I’m yours.”

Mickey pushed his body forward to run the length of Ian’s instead of the wall, eager for more contact but the motion didn’t match up with his words. “Don’t say shit you don’t mean.”

Ian transferred both Mickey’s hands into one of his, still pinned above them. It freed up his other hand to slide through damp hair, to settle on his cheek, his thumb slowly moved over his jaw, then his cheekbone and finally to his lips. Ian traced every move with his eyes, totally entranced with Mickey.

Finally, Ian glanced up to see wide blue eyes. Probably more afraid than excited at this moment. He lightly knocked their heads together, adding pressure as he pushed against the front of his body. “You are mine baby,” Ian said again with absolute conviction. “I would do anything for you, I have done everything for you.”

Mickey pushed against his body again as he licked his lips. “Ian…”

Ian shook his head, cutting off any chance for Mickey to try and brush it off. “I’m yours Mickey. Always, forever. No matter what.” Mickey’s bottom lip trembled, and Ian had no choice but to still his trembling lips with his own in a soft, wet kiss. 

With his fingers digging into the base of Mickey’s neck, Ian tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He could never get enough, could never get close enough. Not like this. Mickey simply wouldn’t do this before, then prison and now, he was changed. Different. Needy in a way that Ian was addicted to. 

Mickey broke the kiss with a deep groan as their cocks wetly slid together. He turned his head and Ian went to his neck, sucking and licking and nibbling every inch. “Make me yours again,” he panted heavily with a blush on his cheeks. “Make me feel like you’re mine.”

Ian pulled back to look at him. As anxious as Mickey was for sex, bodily contact of any kind, doubt lay silently behind it. Ready to strike at the worst possible moment. Ian kissed the corner of his mouth and released Mickey’s hands. They slid down and rested on his shoulders. 

“Anything you need baby,” Ian quickly sucked on Mickey’s bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth until Mickey gasped. “I won’t stop until you believe me.” He kissed down his neck as his own hands trailed hotly down the front of his body. Mickey gasped softly, nearly muted from the shower, as he sucked on one nipple until it pebbled under his teeth. Then he moved to the other, his hands went lower, teasing the curve of his sides. 

“Fuck,” Mickey whispered, and it sounded almost like a whine. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as Ian moved down his body. 

Kissing lower, Ian had to bend nearly in half with his legs pushed up against the side of the tub. He licked the water from his hips as he got to his knees and ran his hands up and down Mickey’s thick thighs, strong legs. Then back up to the swell of his ass, gripping it tightly as his mouth hovered right over his groin.

From the look in his eyes, Mickey believed what Ian had said. He was Ian’s and Ian was his, all the time. His hands moved over his slick shoulders and up to tangle in Ian’s hair. It was thicker, having grown out on the sides, giving him more to hold on to.

“Let me feel it.” Mickey shuddered when he felt Ian’s lips graze the head. 

Ian smiled happily. He slowly licked around the leaking head; Mickey was like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Keeping one hand on his ass, the other popped the top of the lube and slicked a single finger and worked his way in between Mickey’s ass.

“Let me in baby,” Ian coaxed, lightly rubbing up and down his crack, cheeks clenched tightly as he tongued his slit. “I need in there.” He sucked him down a little, eyes kept looking up to see Mickey’s face fall apart and his cheeks unclenched for him. He slithered his finger between them to slowly rub across his hole. 

“More.” Mickey urged a little breathlessly as he fisted Ian’s hair and slowly lowered him down his cock and Ian groaned. Mickey quirked an eyebrow and Ian moaned as he did it again. Fuck. “You like that?”

Ian nodded as he groaned around him, vibrating up his cock. His finger eagerly circled him and with a slight nod from Mickey, he pushed it all the way inside. He moaned deeper this time, making Mickey push him down which only made him groan again. It was a vicious circle of pleasure. 

Mickey lifted his leg to let it rest against the edge of the tub and he nearly slipped when Ian’s finger quickly pushed against his prostate. “Fuck, don’t stop.” He begged as he growled and pushed Ian down his cock before he pulled him up by his hair. 

Ian did the opposite. He slowly removed his finger, almost coming from that needy whine he gave and wetly pulled off his cock. It bobbed in between them, wet and eager for more. 

“The fuck?” He whined and pushed forward.

“I’m not done making you believe me yet.” He winked playfully, both well aware that he already proved himself. Ian swirled his tongue around his slit, then down both sides of his leaking cock until he could take his balls into his mouth. One at a time, then both together as his hand slowly worked Mickey’s cock. 

Mickey grabbed the safety bar behind him in a tight grip, then one in Ian’s hair as he tried not to come. 

Ian released them and took a breath before moving to his thighs. He eagerly bit marks along the insides, even where his groin met his thigh. Licking over them to smooth it. He scraped his nails down his legs, licking further down until he ran out of room. “Turn.”

Mickey let Ian help him turn until his forehead rested against the wet wall. He grabbed the safety bar again and waited for it to take him over. He was done pretending he didn’t crave Ian like this. 

Ian growled just at the sight of his ass. Big and fucking beautiful, in need of his teeth marks and a red handprint. Wet and glistening and the tightest place he had ever been. 

“Arch your back.” Ian roughly growled. Not even forming it as a question. As he arched, those meaty thighs split wider and his ass pushed out, closer to him. “One day, you’re gonna dance for me.”

Mickey scuffed, trying not to beg or demand what he needed. “The fuck I will.”

“I need to see it. You have the body for it baby.” Ian groaned as he imagined Mickey dancing for him. “Fuck.”

Ian leaned his back against the tub as he crouched down. He smoothed his hands up the back of his legs, then up to squeeze his ass before putting his entire face into it. Moving his head back and forth, eager to get to the prize in between. 

“Stop teasing.” Mickey grouched but pushed back against him.

Ian let him squirm a bit more, cursing the entire time before he spread him open and licked against him, one time. Ian stood, kissing up his back, then his shoulders and his wet body slid up against Mickey’s, drawing a ragged groan from both of them as his cock pushed against his ass.

“Yes!” Mickey growled, his arm came back to grip Ian’s hair, holding him against his neck. 

Ian grinned because of it. Rocking hip hips forward as he mouthed at his ear and his neck, teasing him. He blindly reached out for the soap, getting a few of his fingers soapy. “Ready?”

Mickey nodded and spread his legs. “Don’t move your head,” he said quickly as he flushed, happy he didn’t have to look at him when he said it. “Feels good.”

Ian gave that all too self satisfied chuckle, right against Mickey’s ear and his body shook for him. “Gonna clean you up, eat you open and take you long and hard.” His fingers wiggled to his hole. He slipped his tongue into Mickey’s ear as they slipped into his hole.

“God!!” he drew out the word as if it and ten syllables. 

Ian pushed another soapy finger into him, moving them slowly to clean him all over. Mickey leaned back, a tattooed hand gripping his thigh. “Want you to ride my tongue,” Ian sucked along his ear as he pulled his fingers out to rinse them before going back in. “I want your thighs around my face, working your body up and down on me.”

Mickey dug his nails in, earning him a hiss right into his ear. “Shut up before you make me come.”

Ian kept his mouth busy, sucking that sensitive spot behind Mickey’s left ear, then tracing the vein in his neck with his tongue as he finished cleaning him. 

Ian took the time to eagerly clean them both. Rubbing a soapy rag over their bodies until all the sweat and dirty and come was swirling down the drain. It left them scrubbed raw, skin tinted pink as they breathed heavily together. Hands unable to sit still, lips unable to keep apart for very long.

This was the reunion fuck they never got. Slow and steady and unhurried. Taking the time to know each others body again. And with Mickey so eager for that affection now, it made it all the sweeter. 

By the time the water ran cold, Ian had Mickey in his arms. Thick thighs hooked to the small of his back. They kissed deeply as Ian stepped out, not bothering with a towel as he slowly moved them to the bed. 

He put his knees on the edge and slowly laid them both down, growling when Mickey split his legs wide for him. Ian broke the kiss and lifted up to rest back on his legs, looking down at what he had.

“God Mickey,” Ian licked his lips, noticing the more pronounced muscle two years of working out earned him. “I can’t wait to use every inch of you.”

Mickey squirmed under his heated look. He spread his legs wider and let his hands squeeze where they rested on Ian’s thighs. “Show me whatcha got Gallagher.”

Ian always smiled when Mickey said his name like that. ‘Gallagher' earned a special place in his heart a long time ago, that still existed today.

Ian started by pushing Mickey’s thighs further apart as he scooted back enough to lay on his stomach. Mickey had his arms folded behind his head, now bulging with muscles that made his cock twitch. He kissed over them, sucking dark marks anywhere he could.

“Ian,” Mickey growled, warning him about the teasing. 

Ian huffed, a rather annoyed sound but stopped teasing. He cupped Mickey’s balls, rolled them in his palm before he pushed them up to see his hole. “Baby,” Ian whined at the sight of him slightly open, clenching for him. He dipped his head down and wasted no time pushing into him.

“Ahh God,” Mickey groaned.

Ian was growling constantly as he ate him open. Pushing his tongue in deep, wiggling it as fast as he could, then shallow thrusts until Mickey whined low in his throat. Ian nearly came when Mickey started pushing down on his tongue, too eager to sit still. It wasn’t as good as Mickey riding his face, but it was still amazing.

“Fuck, keep goin.” Mickey tossed his head back, cheeks flaming when he saw Ian watching him from below. 

Ian sped up, pushing two fingers in among side his tongue. He pushed them in deep, circled him until heated skin gave way and stretch him as fast as he could. 

“Another one.” Mickey hissed and kept his eyes closed. His legs were spread obscenely wide, one nearly over Ian’s shoulder but the angle was too good for him to care how open he looked.

Ian slid out his tongue when his jaw cracked and added another finger. Mickey clenched around him, thighs twitching against his mouth as he kissed over them. Sucking hard enough to leave red marks and to hear Mickey groan his pleasure into the sheets as he tried to muffle them.

“Another?” Ian asked, grinning when his jaw cracked, aching just from talking. 

Mickey shook his head. “Anymore and I’ll fuckin come.” He admitted with his eyes closed, face pressed in the bunched up sheets by his face. “Good and hard, remember?”

Ian smirked and slid his fingers out, truly surprised that Mickey whined because of it. “I remember.” He replied as he leaned down to the fallen bags on the floor, pulled out the new bottle of lube and pack of condoms and tossed them beside Mickey…who was no longer laying down.

Ian quirked an eyebrow at him, sitting on the heels of his feet in the same place he’d been laying. “Gonna turn?” 

Mickey cocked his head to the side, confused. “Turn?”

Ian reached into the box for a condom and gave him the same confused look. “Uh, yeah. Doggy right? You love that shit.”

It was a little odd that they were having this conversation. They never had before. He didn’t fuck Mickey face to face, not once. Mickey hardly even took his clothes off all the way. Until now. Now Mickey was fully naked, had been each time they had a quick rumble in the van, but it was always doggy. 

Ian tucked the condom into the palm of his hand and moved to kneel in front of Mickey. “You not want to?” he asked as he studied his face, trying to understand how they just went from burning hot to freezing cold. “Just lay down,” he nodded to the bed and tossed the condom to the side when Mickey looked away. “I’ll eat you til you come.”

Mickey shook his head, not looking at him.

Ian was too hard and ready for this to try and figure out what the hell was going on. But he knew one thing that would get Mickey going. Something he found in the adult section at the store and had to buy. 

“Hold on,” he bent down to the bags again and dug through it, “got you something.” Ian grabbed it and moved back and this time, Mickey had moved again. Only he was bending forward, his mouth an inch away from his flagging cock.

“Mickey?” Ian asked in a shaky voice as he felt his hot breath on him.

“Hmm?” Mickey hardly answered and slowly licked around the head.

Ian’s head tipped back as a new wave of need flushed down his body. “Whatcha doin?” he asked like he had no idea what he was up to. Mickey didn’t just suck dick out of the blue like earlier. It was as rare as it was fucking face to face, just like it was a surprise earlier.

Mickey didn’t answer. He only smiled at Ian’s shaky voice and moved to rub his scratchy face along his thighs. “Don’t ask stupid questions.” He muttered before doing the same to the other thigh. 

“Oh fuck,” Ian gasped and put Mickey’s surprise in his other hand and moved the freed one down the bend of Mickey’s back, seeing a few new scars but mostly just soft, beautiful skin. His thighs twitched from the rough scrape of Mickey’s growing beard, an entirely new sensation for him. “Don’t ever shave that off,” he groaned deeply when it rubbed higher up his hips and tiny spikes of pleasure jolted to his cock, “please don’t.”

Mickey grinned, happy with himself. He waited until Ian was so entranced in this before he opened his mouth wide and swallowed him down. He pulled back to tongue the rest of him, getting it wet enough to take him easier.

“Baby please,” Ian begged and clawed his back as he looked down to see blue orbs burning a hole right through him. “I need to feel it, please.” He begged openly, not ashamed in the slightest. 

Mickey kept his eyes up as he lowered his head, letting Ian see more of himself slipping down his throat. The burn was a surprise because even when they were together, he didn’t do this often. They should have. He did earlier, not enough though.

Ian was falling apart each time Mickey bobbed his head. He had one hand behind him, braced on the bed so he didn’t fall and the other, the surprise dropped to the floor, finally digging into the center of Mickey’s back. Sometimes it moved to his head, guiding him how he wanted it. Mickey was moaning around him, pulling up so only the head was in his mouth to take a breath, tongue his slit in the way that had his toes curling and he was back down, taking him eagerly.

Each curl of Mickey’s tongue at the base of his cock had his orgasm threatening to knock him off the bed. “Baby please,” he groaned as Mickey did it again and he couldn’t resist pushing up into his mouth a few times. “Fuck, please. Don’t make me come.”

Mickey pulled back with an annoyed look on his face. His face was flushed with arousal, lips wet and slightly swollen as he licked them. “You said you had something for me?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse. 

Ian shivered at the lack of contact but nodded as he tried to control his own breathing. “Saw em and had to get it.” Ian saw that flicker of happiness flash across Mickey’s eyes. “Close your eyes.”

Mickey huffed but closed them.

Ian shook off the demanding need to fist Mickey’s hair and come down his throat and bent back down to grab it. He looked at it, the length of the balls as well as their size, smaller than what Mickey used to have, but it would do. Without letting them clank together, he slowly ran one end of it against Mickey’s jaw.

“Don’t look, just feel,” he spoke when Mickey’s eyes tried to flutter open. He moved it so one ball rubbed over Mickey’s bottom lip and he gasped at the chilliness of them. “Know what they are?”

Mickey shook his head and licked his lips to wet them, his tongue swept along the smooth, semi round surface and he groaned deep and rather loudly. He knew what they were. “Fuck Ian,” he shivered when they moved to his top lip.

Ian grinned, now making the ball rub both lips as Mickey’s mouth opened. “Get it wet for me.” He whispered and it easily slipped into Mickey’s mouth as his eyes closed, and his pink lips closed around it. “You want em?” He whispered as Mickey groaned around the ball.

Mickey nodded quickly and blindly reach out and grabbed Ian’s cock on the first try. He groaned as he jerked him, spreading his spit around. 

Ian shivered and lightly tugged on the ball until Mickey released it and opened his eyes, blown wide with lust as he eyed the string of balls. “How many do you want?” Ian eyed them, all 7 of them. Each bigger than the last. 

Ian still wasn’t sure what happened before, about the sex position stuff, but he let it slide for now. Mickey looked like he was about to jump him and honestly, Ian would pay good money for it.

Mickey’s voice trembled a little too much as he answered. “More than two will make me come.” He flushed hotly as he glanced up to meet his eyes.

Ian smirked. “Is that what you want?” He moved closer as he leaned in to kiss him. “I can put two in and suck you til you come.”

Mickey swayed forward, trying not to come right now. “No,” it came out a little rough, so he tried again. “No, just two but I’m gonna need you to fuck me.”

Ian groaned and gripped the back of his neck for the next kiss. Sloppy, fast and everything he needed after hearing that. “Turn around for me,” Ian groaned as their kiss slowed.

Mickey turned this time without hesitation and Ian had to force himself not to move into position to fuck him. Especially when Mickey leaned forward to brace his hands on the bed, showing himself. Showing that perfect curve in his spine, glistening with sweat.

Ian moved up; he couldn’t help it. With a groan, he plastered himself to Mickey’s back, letting his cock fall in between slick cheeks. “Let me fuck you Mickey,” he whined and pushed his hips forward until he felt his hole clench. “I don’t think I can wait.”

Mickey grabbed Ian behind the neck and held him close to his neck again. “Yes the fuck you can.” He groaned and turned his head to nip Ian’s lips. “I know you like watching.”

Ian nodded but made no move to back up. “Tell me what to do with them again.” He mumbled hotly; he already knew but wanted Mickey to say it like he had before. “Tell me.”

Mickey chuckled; his voice filled with sexual power. He remembered it quite well. “You put em in my ass and pull em out real slow.”

Ian shivered and trailed the wet ball down his spine, seeing goosebumps instantly appear. “I can do that.” He grabbed the lube and slicked it up before he rubbed it against him. “I should have said yes that time. I should have given you want you wanted.” 

Mickey nodded, panting shallowly. 

“I won’t say no again.” He whispered before he kissed his ear and slowly pushed the ball into him. Mickey’s body absorbed it with a soft groan and his perfect ass closed around it. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” he turned his head so he could at least see him somewhat. “Gimme another.” He demanded softly.

Ian dipped his fingers into lube and wet the next ball. “These make you come?” He asked as he pushed the next one in and once again, Mickey’s body greedily accepted it.

“Oh God,” Mickey held onto Ian’s thigh so he didn’t fall forward as his legs shook. “Yes,” he moaned sharply. “They do.”

Ian groaned and sucked on his ear. He was so fucking hard, positively leaking onto the bed and yet he could care less about his own release at the moment. He just wanted to give Mickey what he needed. “You can’t do more than two?”

Mickey’s body gave and involuntary shake. “Fuck. If they come first, before all that other shit, I could. But not now.” His ass clenched around them when Ian pushed them in. “God, but not now. It’ll make me come.”

Ian slicked up another ball, his own need for release forgotten. “Let me, please? I wanna make you come like that.” He sucked his neck before smelling along his skin. “I want you to fall apart baby, overcome with so much need that you can’t take it anymore.” 

Mickey reached around and put a stop to Ian’s hand as another one moved to slip inside. He opened his eyes, Ian was close, still by his jaw so he could see him clearly as he spoke. “That happens when you touch me Ian. When you fuck me.” He groaned when Ian growled, hot air covering his neck and ear. “Look at me, fuck. You think I’m like this; sweaty and flushed, so hard I’m about to come, just from two balls?”

Ian eased the first one out as he listened. This is what he needed to hear. He needed to hear that Mickey still wanted him. He knew it deep down but shit between them had been rocky for a long time and Mickey was never this open before. Mickey needed to say it and he needed to know.

Mickey shook his head. “That shit is all you Ian. You made me like this. You get me so fuckin worked up that I can’t breathe, that I can’t move.” He gasped as the other ball was pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. “I need you to fuck me. So please, put that shit down and get on me.”

Ian smiled as he leaned a little bit forward for that kiss. It was urgent but soft and sweet at the same time. He was the one who made Mickey like this. Pliant under him, soft and open and flushed with arousal. He was hard and wet, stretched open and demanding his body. It was all him. He knew every inch of Mickey’s body.

Ian ended the kiss and moved back. Kissing his jaw and his neck, then his shoulders as he moved, unable to simply skip those areas. Even when he’d already been over them. He looked around for the condom and Mickey didn’t fight him on it. It was needed, they both had other people, which they didn’t speak of…yet. He ripped it with his teeth and slipped it on and grabbed the lube.

Mickey moved before he could even slick himself up. Ian watched with wide, glossy eyes and Mickey stretched out on his back, his thighs spread wide and his hands folded behind his head as he blushed. He was at ease in his own body, proud and flaunting it. Taunting him. 

“Fuck.” Ian whispered as he stared. He couldn’t fucking believe this was happening. Mickey was here, offering himself in a way he hadn’t before. 

“Don’t just stare, creep.” He met wide green eyes and let one hand slowly move to his cock, stroking all that pre-come down. “Don’t you want it?”

Ian never moved so fast. He gripped the bottle and practically dove between his legs, letting his hips settle there and captured that smirking mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. Ian turned his head, finding the best angle to fuck into his mouth like be was about to fuck between his legs.

He could still feel Mickey slowly jerking himself and let him. He never stopped the kiss as he popped the top on the bottle and slicked himself up until it dripped off him. “You drive me so crazy,” Ian smiled as he ended the kiss to push Mickey’s legs further apart until they wrapped around the small of his back.

Mickey bit his bottom lip. “Paybacks a bitch.”

Ian kissed him until he released his lip. He reached between them and slowly rubbed against his hole, getting him nice and wet. His hand moved back to Mickey, caressing his body anywhere he could as he started to push inside. 

Even fingered open, eaten open and open from those balls, Mickey was always incredibly tight. He kept their heads together so he could watch Mickey’s face as his head slipped in. It contorted into a mask of pure pleasure as he gasped. 

“Fuck,” Mickey tightened his legs, nearly putting his heels into Ian’s ass to urge him on. Maybe he would after that first push in. It was always so damn intense he could hardly breathe. “Just like that.”

Ian couldn’t believe how much a simple position could make it all feel that much better. Or maybe it was because he could finally see him. See his face, eyes wide or closed tightly depending on his pace. His perfect mouth hanging open as he moaned for him. The sweat that covered his beautiful body or the muscles that bunched and tightened. Each push of his hips had them both writhing against each other. Mickey abandoned his cock to grip both of his sides, digging his fingers in hard. Ian welcomed the feeling. He gripped Mickey’s thigh and made his own marks. 

“I won’t break Ian,” Mickey pushed his heels into his ass like he thought he would. “You know I can take you.” he was baiting him on purpose. Letting Ian know that this was him, that he could take everything Ian gave him. Ian was holding back and he didn’t want that.

Ian growled because that was very true. Mickey was the only one who could take him and not bitch about it. Ian pulled out until only the head was inside, giving him enough time to see Mickey’s eyes dilate before he slammed forward, so hard Mickey got pushed up against the wall.

“That’s it Gallagher, fuckin give it to me.” Mickey groaned and moved his hands from Ian’s side to the wall, bracing himself.

Ian stayed at a steady pace, snapping his hips hard when he was as deep as he could go. Mickey tightened around him each time, drawing him in deeper and it felt like heaven. He fucked into him nice and deep, hard enough to feed Mickey’s need for it but kept the pace even to prolong it. 

“God, you’re so perfect.” Ian groaned against Mickey’s neck. He smelled like sweat and sex and clean skin. Mickey smelled like his. Like home. “I can’t believe I went without this for that long, without you.”

Mickey nodded quickly in agreement. His legs tightened, keeping Ian as close as possible. He wanted to reach down and touch him, to feel that incredible body as he fucked him. But if he didn’t brace against the wall, Ian would probably put him through it. 

“I need my fuckin hands.” He grumbled out as he moaned again.

Ian slowed enough to scoot back, both hands on Mickey’s hips to pull him down the bed and onto his cock again. “Good?”

Mickey still moved against the bed as Ian thrust harder, but he kept pulling him back down before doing it again and again. That powerful body, able to make his entire body move just to get closer. To feel every inch of him. “Good. Fuck, it’s good.” He shivered when it made Ian groan. One of his hands moved to wrap around the back of Ian’s sweaty neck, pulling him to his mouth, the other on his stomach, feeling his muscles bunch as he moved.

With each slide into him, each moan swallowed and each time Mickey clenched around him, drew him closer to that edge. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to stay locked up in this room with Mickey forever, shutting out the world as they took comfort in each other. But his body demanded his release. It demanded Mickey’s more. 

Ian moved to his knees and the kiss broke, leaving Mickey staring up at him, eyes roaming the width of his shoulders and his chest as sweat coated his skin. He wedged both his thighs under Mickey’s, put both hands on his hips and lifted his ass off the bed as he moved again. Slower, deeper strokes that caressed the darkest places inside Mickey. 

“Oh fuck!” Mickey groaned as his back arched without his permission. Ian was angled just the right way, constantly pushing against his prostate and he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Sparks flew behind his eyes, making every nerve come alive. 

Ian went faster and watched him fall apart, just as he wanted him to. His back arched off the bed, showing him the bend of his lower back. Wide blue eyes were closed as his head tilted back, both hands gripping at his hair, then the blankets above him. He was constantly moaning and cursing, giving him those needy whines and whimpers. And his cock, fuck. It was so fucking hard, wet at the tip and the puddle that landed on his stomach long since dripped to his side as he moved. 

“Right there, fuck. Fuucckk.” He grabbed a fist full of blankets above his head and worked his body down, making Ian pick up the pace to keep up with him. It was hard and rough and would probably leave him sore tomorrow but he couldn’t help it.

“That’s it baby, give it to me.” He growled a little louder and watched himself slide in and out of him. “You got me so close Mickey.”

“Fuckin touch me,” Mickey barked but it sounded more like whine than a demand. “Make me come.”

Ian moved his hands from his hips and put his entire arm around his lower back so half his body was in the air. It changed the position and it had Mickey going wild. Ian watched his face, moving his other hand to jerk him fast.

“Oh God, oh fuck,” Mickey nearly screamed and had to brace himself on his elbows as his orgasm rushed down his spine, unable to lay docile against the bed. “Ian!”

Ian’s eyes closed as Mickey came all over his hand, hot and thick and it made the entire room smell like Mickey. Mickey squeezed him so tight he couldn’t hold on a second longer. “Mickey!” He groaned as he pushed in once more and came hard, unable to do much besides shallowly work himself in and out and try not to pass out from panting too hard.

Mickey fell back to the bed, wincing a little as Ian kept pushing, chasing after each incredible feeling. He held onto his shoulders and let him use his body as he liked, as he needed until he was done.

Finally Ian stopped and pretty much collapsed where he was. Half propped up between his legs. One arm around Mickey’s lower back, the other spreading his thigh out wide. Like Mickey, his entire body trembled as the pleasure refused to leave them, sweaty and shaking as come glued them together.

Ian moved his arm and let Mickey lay flatly against the bed. He kissed over every part of his body he could reach. Kissing away his orgasm, licking away the sweat that clung to the newly forced muscles on his body and Mickey brushed tattooed knuckles into his hair, gripping tightly and urged him on. 

He slipped out easily and fell to the bed between his legs. Ian forced his body up until he was face to face with Mickey, angled to the side so he didn’t smash him. It was Mickey who lead them into a kiss, slow and sweet and Ian utterly melted for it. Mickey’s hands caressed his face, through his hair. It was bliss. 

“I fuckin missed you.” Mickey forced him back to lean against his forehead with a fist full of red hair. 

Ian was sure his heart was about to give out. Mickey hadn’t said that until now. They stayed away from the heavier shit just to keep it simple. But they had never been simple. They were complicated. 

“I missed you too baby,” Ian replied back with a little too much emotion in his voice. Even his hand shook as he traced over the lines on Mickey’s face. “You and me right?” Ian asked as he saw the same emotion in Mickey’s eyes. 

“We can’t fuck around anymore Ian. We gotta do it the right way or it won’t fucking work.” 

They both had certain criteria they needed to meet to keep that promise to each other. 

Ian nodded and linked their fingers from where Mickey’s hand rested on his chest. “I can’t be without you Mickey. I thought I could but I need you so much.”

“We can do this.” Mickey promised. “As soon as we get over the border, we start over. Together.”

Ian nodded and bent down to ghost his lips across Mickey’s. “I don’t care what it takes, who we have to steal from, fight, or run from, we are doing this, I promise.”

Mickey brought him closer for a single kiss. “I’ll hold you to that.” Mickey connected their lips with one single motion and gave up control as Ian invaded his mouth like he invaded his heart. Fast, messy, without remorse. Ian manage to capture him 100%. And now that he had, Mickey didn’t want to let go.


	8. Commandment #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt not bear false witness, (shalt not lie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for 8- Mickey/Ian, Mickey/Lip, cheating, lying, anal sex, anal fingering, fighting, teasing, first time, blow jobs, EMT Ian, love, jealousy, territoriality, smut, angst, fluff, sexual punishments, Gallavich, eventual happy ending, come sharing, butt plug, unmedicated Ian, manic Ian
> 
> WARNING; MICKEY AND LIP FUCK IN THIS, SO JUST DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANNA IMAGINE IT, JUST SKIP IT. PLEASE DONT GET ALL PISSY. THEY ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP-MORE FOR PUNISHMENT

Commandment #8- “Thou shalt not bear false witness.” (Thou shalt not lie)

 

Mickey knew immediately that something wasn’t right. For one, he was awake on a Saturday, and two, Ian wasn’t beside him anymore. The ringing phone hadn’t woken him, it was the coolness of the spot behind him. Where Ian was supposed to be wrapped around him like a glove. 

Mickey rubbed his eyes with the back of his 'FUCK' hand and blinked past the sleep in his eyes. The room was dark, the light of the morning barely creeping through the curtains of his room. It was early. He tucked one arm behind his head while the other subconsciously rubbed up his chest and watched Ian duck into the bathroom. That bright red hair stuck up in all directions from the amount of times Mickey gripped and pulled at it, bringing that beautiful body closer to his. He could watch Ian forever and die happy.

Whatever it was, whoever had been on the phone must have been important because Ian was scurrying around like a squirrel looking for his clothes. Mickey kept his eyes half shut to make Ian think he was asleep. He only did that every so often to watch him without Ian’s smartass remarks. 

As he heard Ian let out an annoyed grunt, he felt one of those long legs kicking at his foot. He doesn’t react at first, an annoyed Ian was something to write home about. His ginger got so pissy over the smallest things. Cap on the toothpaste being left off, dirty socks beside the bed, shit like that. It drove Ian up the fuckin walls. Mickey took a moment each day to test the waters and bring out that pissy side, if only for a moment.

“Mickey,” Ian spoke in a hushed tone as he nudged his foot again. “You awake?”

Mickey didn’t grin like he wanted to. He just laid there and waited.

“Damnit Mick, wake the fuck up!” Ian growled and pulled the blankets off. 

Cool air hit his body and when he didn’t hear any more bitching, he opened his eyes to see Ian staring at him. Those pretty green eyes a little wide, how he licked his lips over and over again. Mickey was stark naked from the night before and half hard just from seeing Ian’s reaction. 

Mickey let his eyes meet green ones as he smirked. “Morning grumpy ass.” When Ian didn’t reply after a moment he tried again. “See somethin you like Gallagher?”

Ian knew his eyes were dark. They always were when Mickey looked like this. When he spoke like that. Teasing words. The fact that Mickey was butt naked in bed, not bothering to cover up was something to stare at. It had taken years for Mickey to get to this point. To be comfortable enough for this and Ian took advantage of it every time. 

“I see everything I like Mick.” Ian finally replied as his eyes worked their way back up his body. 

Mickey tilted his head to the side to try and hide his blush. “Whatcha kickin me for?”

Ian tilted his head, the reason why he’d gotten up temporarily forgotten. “Oh, uh Sue called. They need me to pick up a shift.”

“Now?” He whined. “But this is our only day off together.” It was hard not to whine. They both worked their asses off all week just to have one day together and now it was ruined. 

Ian smiled. Pouting Mickey was his favorite. He tossed the socks he had set aside and crawled between Mickey’s spread legs until he could talk against his mouth. “It’s sexy when you pout.”

Mickey scuffed and looked at pink lips. “Not fuckin pouting. Just got woken up, cold no less, and you gotta go.”

Ian gripped Mickey’s chin between his fingers and jerked his head back to meet his eyes. Sleepy eyes…sexy eyes. He pressed their lips together hungrily, basking in the sounds that came from his mouth. From how easily Mickey’s mouth parted for his tongue to slide inside. Mickey’s hand went to the back of his neck, trying to pull him down. 

The kiss broke and Ian chuckled as he rubbed his nose along Mickey’s. “So grumpy when you need a dick.”

Mickey chuckled, letting his hand slide around Ian’s waist. “Tell ‘em you can’t go. Gimme what I want.” He breathed against his lips; this was as close to begging as he would get.

Ian groaned and let his boxer covered hips surge forward against Mickey’s groin. Nothing got him harder than Mickey did. Nothing ever would or had. He watched blue eyes flutter as their dicks rubbed together and Mickey tried to pull him down.

“How bad you want it Mick?” he smirked and rolled his hips again. 

“Fuck you.” Mickey panted but a smile graced his lips. “Fuck me too.”

Ian moved to kiss over Mickey’s stubbly jaw, licking the shell of his ear and biting down the column of his neck. “Tell me what you want baby.” 

Mickey kept his whimper in by biting his lip. Ian knew all his spots, every inch of him that would have him begging in no time. “I know you wanna get on me Gallagher.” He slid his hand from Ian’s hip to his dick, stroking him through the thin boxers. “Hard as fuck for me, aren’t you?”

Ian gasped, surging forward, grinding himself harder against Mickey’s body. Those words sent shivers of pleasure and need coursing down his spine, that hot fire pooling in his belly. Before he knew what was happening, he started begging. 

“Need it bad Mick.” He groaned against his collar bone. “I need to feel how tight you are.”

Mickey fanned his flushed face; he was too hot. Ian’s voice alone was enough to make him come. “Get the fuck on me!” he growled and gripped Ian’s cut hips. Expertly flipped him onto his back. Mickey quickly straddled his body and rocked back and forth.

“Ride me Mick…” Ian begged, gripping his ass with both hands as he squeezed. 

Kissing Ian was the only way to get him to shut up. That mouth…so much sex talk just poured out. Making him jumpy, needy. With each squeeze of his ass, Mickey ground harder against him, letting Ian swallow the sounds of his lust. He released Ian’s hair and let his hands travel down, over hard pecs and riddled abs, slim hips and pulled on his boxers.

He was lifted off his lap for a moment as Ian pulled down his boxers and pushed his hips back down. Mickey groaned when Ian’s dick pushed between his cheeks. He was wet from their first session and it added the best kind of friction. 

“Fuck me Ian.” Mickey panted and gripped Ian’s powerful shoulders.

It took a split second for Ian to grip his hips and angle his dick against Mickey’s entrance. Mickey groaned and tried to keep his legs from shaking as he felt the head pushing in. He was still a little open but that was hours ago. 

“Fuck…” Mickey gasped and pushed down, needing more to slide in. Ian kept him still though, using his hips to guide him further down at a slow pace. No doubt Ian was trying to study the look on his face, to memorize it. “Do it.”

Ian watched each look. Searing it into his mind to rewatch it later. He’d never seen anything so beautiful and it was all his. Mickey was his. “Nice and easy baby.”

Mickey growled an annoyed sound and pushed down harder, a sharp gasp escaping when Ian bottomed out. Panting, his mouth hung open as he tried to adjust. Ian was big…like big BIG. Stretched him wide, filled him deep and once that sweet fuck stage Ian loved was gone, Mickey took each swing of those hips like a fuckin champ. 

“Work remember?” Mickey gripped Ian’s hair and looked into green eyes. “Gotta fuck fast.”

Despite Mickey trying to bounce on his dick like a trampoline, Ian held him as still as he could. Pushing up into him slowly, getting as deep as he could, and Mickey loved it. Even if he didn’t say so. Ian spoke the language of Mickey’s body. Knew every dip and curve, every spot on his body that made him crumble. 

“Slow…” Ian panted and continued the steady pace. Mickey fought for control, but he easily regained control with the tight grip on his hips. After a few more deep thrusts, Mickey’s body shook.

Mickey tipped his head down and let Ian do his thing. Every thrust was deep enough to graze his prostate and he hid each whimper. That damned slow pace. Fuck Ian being stronger than him. Making him enjoy the first few slow thrusts…harder ones came after.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” He challenged and jumped on his dick until Ian growled. The sound made him grin like he’d won the world series because he had. He was about to get what he wanted.

Ian gave his ass a hard slap before flipping Mickey onto his back. He landed with a little laugh; eyes wide from excitement. Ian knelt on his knees, gripping Mickey by the ass and pulled him further onto his dick, soaking up that moan.

“I always fuck like I mean it Milkovich.” He growled again and thrusted forward hard. “Always.” He kept their eyes locked and he rutted forward, thrusting so hard he had to pull Mickey back after each one.

“Fuck yeah you do…” he lightly laughed. It was quickly replaced by a pathetic sounding moan as Ian pushed against his prostate. “Damn…” he gripped Ian’s bulging arms and held as still as he could. Challenging Ian was a dangerous thing and this time, Red would make his point.

Ian surged forward, every inch of his body working hard to fuck Mickey how he deserved. The harder he pushed, the deeper he went, and the louder Mickey moaned for him. It was so rare, but Ian needed to hear it. 

“So fucking good baby…” Ian praised and pushed Mickey’s thighs wider apart. He could feel the sweat dripping down his spine, he could see it across Mickey’s flushed chest. “Gonna be fuckin late!”

Mickey pushed his heels into Ian’s ass and urged him on. He released Ian’s bicep and gripped his aching cock. Undulating as his hand closed around it. “Fuck ‘em.” He panted; his arm moved fast. Up and down, twisting around the head before the upstroke.

“Close?” Ian begged through clenched teeth. Sweat from his face dripped onto Mickey’s body and he leaned down to lick it off him. “Wanna come in you.”

Mickey’s concentration got fucked when Ian said that. The thrust became sloppy, harder and nearly painful. Ian was close. Just knowing how close Ian was, pushed him to that edge quicker than normal. “Make me come Ian.” 

Ian grunted and replaced Mickey’s hand with his own and fucked him good and hard. “Come for me baby.”

Mickey’s body obeyed like Ian had the only key to his temple. His eyes slammed shut as he came, hot and thick over Ian’s large hands, shooting up onto his chest. His legs were weak, but he kept them locked around bucking hips. “Ian…” he whined from oversensitivity.

“Fuck fuck fuck!!” He screamed with his head tucked into Mickey’s neck and buried himself as deep as he could go and came, filing that tight little ass to the brim. He kissed over clammy skin while his hips barely moved as he rode it out. 

Mickey let his legs fall to the bed and wrapped his arms around Ian, he was far enough back so he didn’t get covered in come. His heart beat out of control, Ian’s too. He could taste his heartbeat. Now all he wanted was to sleep.

“You okay?” Ian asked in a low voice as he kissed anywhere he could find. 

Mickey smiled and kissed the top of his sweaty head, running his hands down Ian’s muscled back. “M' fuckin good.”

Ian pulled out as he laughed and turned to roll over, one of Mickey’s thighs under his ass. “Fuck, that’s so worth being late over.” 

Mickey reached for a cigarette and lit it as he settled back into place. One long pull before he passed it over to Ian who took it and winked at him. “When you get off?”

Ian shrugged. He held the smoke in one hand and glanced up at Mickey, showing him his come coated hand. “We just got off.”

Mickey snorted and grabbed the cigarette back. He smoked as Ian slowly licked his come off his fingers. His body pulsed in pleasure as he watched. When Ian licked the last finger, Mickey turned and captured his mouth, swirling his tongue inside.

“Fuckin sexy when you do that.” He admitted when Ian pulled back to get off the bed.

Ian grinned brightly and pulled his boxers back on, then his jeans and belt. “What’s sexy is you saying that.”

Mickey flipped him off and moved to use the sheet to get the come off his thighs as it dripped out. The sheet was yanked out of his hands.

“Leave it.” 

His eyebrows rose. “The fuck would I do that for? You wanna wash the sheets again?” he motioned for the sheet, but Ian tossed it aside.

“Want you to feel me all day.” Ian cocked an eyebrow as he pulled his shirt over his head.

An involuntary spasm overtook his body. Mickey gripped the bed and tried to breathe deeply as he glared at Ian. “Freak.” 

“Love you too.” Ian grinned and ducked into the bathroom for a second.

“Don’t forget to take your pills bitch.” He laid back against the bed, trying not to shiver as Ian’s come tried to drip out. 

“Yeah, um…I took them before you woke up.” He moved quickly towards the door, grabbing his EMT jacket.

With a kiss blown his way, Ian was gone. Mickey seriously thought about cleaning up until he remembered that look Ian gave him. “Leave it.” He shivered again and dug into the nightstand until he found a plug. Spreading back on the bed, legs spread wide, Mickey gently coaxed the plug between his cheeks. Ian’s come gave it plenty of lube to slide right in.

As he settled down, goosebumps ran up his arms. He’d be feeling Ian all damn day like this. While Ian worked, he’d be in a constant state of arousal. Ginger bastard. Mickey grinned and slowly walked into the bathroom. His reflection wasn’t kind. Bloodshot eyes, dark bags under them and with his pale skin, he looked like death. Greasy hair and  
smelled like sex. The smell didn’t bother him so much.

Mickey opened the cabinet and saw freshly refilled bottles of pills Ian got last week. He wasn’t sure what happened, or what came over him. Maybe it was Ian leaving so fast, but he grabbed the bottle and held it up. It looked as full as it had last week…odd. Each bottle looked full.

At least 14 pills should be gone. 14 out of 30; 2 a day. A bad feeling crept into his stomach. Sweat broke out against his skin. He quickly popped the cap of the first bottle and quickly counted all the pills; 30. Then the next bottle; 30. 2 down, 1 to go; again, 30 pills. Mickey recapped them and slammed the mirror closed. 

“Fuck!” He cursed and punched the nearest wall. He thought for sure Ian was taking his meds. He saw him, last night before their clothes came off. Ian went to the cabinet, tossed back 3 pills with water. Hadn’t he? During the week, their schedules conflicted but he shouldn’t have to remind Ian to take them. In fact, Ian hated when he had to be reminded. Asked Mickey to trust him. Fuck all good that did.

He paced the small but clean room. Calling Ian would be a mistake. Probably wouldn’t answer or feed him some lie or hang up. It had been 7 days since Ian got that prescription. 7 whole days without his meds. One week was about the bare minimum before the side effects would grab ahold of his ginger and hold him hostage. Years ago it had happened. Like 4 years. 

“Damn it Ian….”

He walked back into the bathroom and started the shower. He stepped in before it was hot and immediately pulled out the plug and tossed it in the sink. His mood was ruined, the fuckin day was shot. He was in a pissed off mood and that’s all he had time for. Mickey quickly showered, making sure all the come was out of his ass before he painfully dried off with a towel and stalked naked into the room for his clothes.

Blue jeans, Iron Maiden t-shirt and his boots. He grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and strapped a knife to his ankle and blasted like a bat outta hell into the living room. He noticed Mandy sitting on the edge of the couch, she seemed to be talking to him, but he couldn’t. All his focus was on getting answers.

It took him half an hour to reach Ian’s work. Good thing he hauled ass because Ian hadn’t started yet. He bypassed the desk and went right into the locker room. A small smile graced his lips as he saw Ian, one second before the anger came back. He must have let out a growl because Ian turned to him.

“Mick? What are you doin?” Ian smiled and stepped closer.

As soon as Ian was close, he shoved him back hard against the lockers. Ignoring his confused yet stricken face. “You’re a fuckin liar!”

Ian tried to pry Mickey’s hand from his jacket. “What the fuck?”

Mickey shoved him back and started pacing again. “Your pills, you prick! Let me think you were being an adult and takin that shit.”

Realization hit fast and Mickey caught the exact moment it crossed Ian’s mind.

“I can explain…” Ian held his hands up.

“What is there to explain? Huh?” He scuffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Doc gives you pills; you take those pills when you’re supposed to. Where is the fuckin gray area?”

“It’s not what you think.” Ian tried again only to be cut off.

“What I think, no, what I know is that you fuckin lied to my face all damn week. Twice a day for 7 days. That’s 14 lies Ian! You acted like you took that shit.”

“Because I knew this is how you’d react.” He defended.

“They give you that shit for a damn reason.” He turned away from Ian, it was hard to lay into him like this, but it was necessary. “You promised you’d take them.”

“And I did. Ever since I made that promise, 3 years ago I might add. I’ve been taking that poison. Letting it turn me into a fuckin bitch!”

Surprise hit him hard. Nearly knocked him back. Is that what Ian thought the pills did. Turned him soft? 

“It didn’t fuckin turn you into a bitch, bitch. Just take the damn things and I’ll drop it.”

“I don’t need them Mick.” He spread his arms out. “Look. I’m fine.”

“For now yeah, but its been a damn week. You know what happens after.”

They all knew. Witnessed it firsthand. Leaving Ian filled with regret and sorrow. Broken. A notch down from where he started.

“Yeah, I know what happens. I take the pills and be a docile little bitch that can’t even fuck his boyfriend.” Ian growled and shoved Mickey back. “I stop taking them and I feel 10 times better. Hotter. My blood boils and fuck, I get so hard.” He groaned and palmed his dick, already hard and pulsing. “Hard enough to fuck for hours.”

Mickey’s mouth was dry. It should have been a crime to be attracted to Ian off his meds. He was so confident, fuckin sexy and that boy could stay hard for days. Fuck like a damn champ. But the bad outweighed the good here. It always would. So pills it was.

“Just talk to the doc about changing them.” He offered. “You know they fuck that shit up so have them changed out.”

Ian shook his head and grabbed his jacket off the top of the lockers. “I’ll see. But her office is closed til Wednesday.”

“Good. Now take the pills until then and we’ll be set.”

Ian scuffed and walked passed him. “Not gonna happen Mick. Don’t wanna be limp for days.” He gave a smirk as he winked. “Already can’t wait until I get home.”

Mickey just stood there. Unable to talk or yell at him. Because nothing worked. It took forever to convince Ian to take the meds. Normally a fight and a trip to the psych ward. He grabbed Ian’s elbow just before he left the room.

“Ian...”

The punch came quick. Too quick for him to return. Mickey grabbed the side of his face, feeling the skin ignite under his fingers. Ian was huffing as he walked out, neither saying a single word and he was gone.

“Fuck.” Mickey whispered and leaned against the wall. He needed a game plan. Some way to make Ian see the right path. To see how bad it would be again. Ian, medicated Ian, never wanted to feel out of control. 

Without thinking twice, Mickey pulled his phone out and dialed the only number his pride would allow. It rang for what seemed like hours until the familiar voice picked up.

“Milkovich?”

“Lip, hey man.” He mumbled, trying not to lose his shit right now.

“What’s wrong?”

Mickey laughed. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

Now it was Lip's turn to laugh. “You don’t call just to chat Mickey. What’s up? Is it Ian?”

“Yeah man, I may need some help.” his pride took a hit admitting that to the oldest Gallagher boy. Lip had a hard time letting shit like this go and Mickey was showing weakness willingly. 

“This doesn’t sound good.” Lip sighed. “Where do you want to meet?”

Mickey rose up off the ground and headed for the exit. “My place, one hour.”

“See ya then.”

Lip was never his go to guy to get help from. No one was. Maybe Ian on occasion and Mandy when she wouldn’t let that shit go but never Lip. Fucker couldn’t keep his mouth shut. But seeing how he was a little low on friendlies at the moment, Lip would have to do.

It took that same half hour to get back to the house. Mickey kicked the door open to find it pleasantly empty, thank fuck, and headed towards the kitchen for a beer. He popped the top and drank half before leaning against the counter. This day had went from fantastic to a shit show in all of about 10 minutes.

A knock at the door pulled him away from the fight he’d been winning in his head against Ian. Ginger giant got knocked on his ass. “Yeah, it’s open!” He yelled and chugged the rest of his beer before grabbing another. The door opened and closed and a few seconds later, Lip was standing in the doorway.

“So, what’s goin on this time?” 

He could tell Lip was worried. His normal smile was hidden behind a straight face, jaw clenched, and his shoulders were tense. Mickey learned to pick up on body language the first time Ian was off his meds. It was hard to trust a word that came from his mouth. 

“Beer?” Mickey offered.

“Yeah.”

He opened the fridge and pulled a beer, turning to hand it over and took his place back against the counter. 4 words, just 4 words and he couldn’t, he didn’t want to say them. “Ian’s off his meds.” He mumbled again as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it. He took a hit and passed it to Lip, who seemed surprised by the gesture but didn’t deny the pass.

“Fuck…” Lip shook his head and breathed smoke out his nose. “How did that happen?”

Mickey shrugged. “Filled the damn prescription a week ago. I tell him to take that shit twice a day. Turned out he was pretending to take them the whole damn time.”

Lip cursed under his breath and passed the smoke back to Mickey. “What changed man? He hasn’t done this shit in 3 years.”

“They had to adjust a few of them. That’s the reason for the new scrips.”

Lip drained half the beer as Mickey spoke. “Why did he change them again?”

Mickey shifted uncomfortably but there was no use lying. If Lip was going to help, he would need the reason behind the stop. “Ian said he can’t get it up on those. Wanted to change them.”

A small smile appeared on Lip's face. “Hell of a good reason to switch. Did it help?”

“I sure as fuck thought it did. Been fuckin like rabbits all week but that’s only because that asshole hasn’t been taking them.” He spat and ran shaking hands through his hair, pulling tight to ground himself. 

“You had to know something was off. How’d you find out?”

“Told him to take that shit before work this morning and he gave me some stuttered reply before he bolted. Just weird behavior. I counted the damn pills and all 30 are in 3 bottles.”

“Now he’s pissed right? Because you counted?” Lip rolled his eyes. He was very familiar with pill counting and how Ian reacted to it.

“Basically, yeah.” He pointed to his bruised cheekbone. “Fucker hits with a lead fist.”

Lip came closer and took Mickey’s chin in his hand before thinking about why he shouldn’t. Sometimes, like now, when Mickey was all open and talking about Ian, he sometimes forgot he was badass Mickey Milkovich. He examined the bruising cheek and the little split in his skin.

Mickey was a little dumbfounded. No one but Ian dared try this. He knew Lip hadn’t thought it through because he had that look on his face. Scared he might get hit and excited that he wouldn’t.

He didn’t understand any of the Gallagher’s, not even Ian. But there was something different about Lip. For one he always stared at him. Even if Mickey wasn’t looking back, he could feel a pair of eyes on him and it always turned out to be Lip. At first, he barked at him about it, cursed and threw shit, totally uncomfortable with being on the spot like that but after so many years, Lip staring at him was a normal thing. 

But the touching? Just Lip grabbing his chin like that, had never happened. Even Ian, his own boyfriend, thought twice about grabbing him like that. Not for fear of being hit or cursed at. But Mickey was jumpy, he didn’t like to be caught off guard. 

“Doesn’t look too bad.” Lip declared and released his chin. “Gonna have a black eye for sure.”

Mickey looked up into ice blue eyes for a moment before pushing Lip away. “Yeah, no doubt. Not the issue though. What are we gonna do?”

“We?” Lip asked and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah asshole. We. What are we going to do about Ian?”

“Talking won’t do shit. That black eye proves it. Means he knows how he feels on and off the meds. But he gets a week minimum and that’s up. We could force him.”

Mickey chuckled and rubbed his chin. “Tried that before Lip. I ended up with two broken ribs. We can’t hold his giant ass down and make him take it.”

He thought back for a minute to the last time this happened. They’d tried everything to get Ian to take them. Nothing worked. Well, one thing did but it was a low blow. One he’d never carry out, even Ian didn’t give in and take his meds. He knew Lip was thinking the same thing because they locked eyes for a moment before shaking their heads.

“That won’t work this time.” Lip spoke up. “He isn’t that far gone yet.”

“No, it won’t. It only worked last time because he wasn’t lucid like he is now. Besides, I’d never actually leave him over this.”

Lip was surprised. But he shouldn’t face been. “No? Even if he stayed off them?”

Instinct told him to say no. Ian had cheated on him last time, hurt him in ways that he couldn’t deal with yet. And still wasn’t over it. But no, he couldn’t, wouldn’t leave Ian. He’d try his best to get him back on the meds or die trying. 

“My answer isn’t fuckin important.” He snapped and immediately regretted it. “Look, we know that won’t happen so forget it. The only thing that makes Ian tick during this shit is sex. He knows what it feels like to be normal for this week.”

“Sex huh?” Lip smirked. “So, what? Just let him fuck you and he’ll take his meds?”

It sounded ridiculous so Mickey laughed. “Fuck you Gallagher.” It would have to be more than just sex. It had to be something that grabbed his attention. “Maybe…” he shook his head. “Naw, never mind.”

“What?”

“No, it’s nothin. Forget about it.” Mickey argued.

“Just fuckin spit it out Mickey. It must be important if you think it’s not worth saying.”

Now he was blushing. It was a dumb idea that flashed into his mind before he thought of all the cons. “Fuck it. Okay, I was thinkin instead of him fuckin me, I’d threaten him with someone else doin it.”

Mickey had never seen Lip look so shocked before. And that was saying something considering all they’d been through. Considering Frank was his dad. 

“Like saying if he doesn’t take them, you’d let someone fuck you?”

Mickey looked away but nodded.

“Would that be drastic enough? Just the threat?”

“I doubt it. He knows all my threats are empty when it comes to him. But if I stage it right, make it seem like it’ll happen…” he shook his head and trailed off. Bad fuckin idea.

“Now wait, I think you might have a point.”

His eyebrows rose. “Seriously?” Lip nodded and gave him a smile. “I’m so fuckin mad at him for makin me do this shit.” He growled and chugged the rest of his beer.

The room was silent for a moment before Mickey spoke up. He knew it was a risky, half assed plan but there were no other options right now. Sex was the one thing Ian could work with. Ups, downs, it didn’t matter. Sex worked for him.

“Gonna need your help.” Mickey spoke as quickly as he could. He wanted to look away from Lip's face, but he wouldn’t back down like that.

“Yeah man. Uh, I could hook you up with a few…”

“The fuck?” Mickey snapped. “Don’t need you to find me a dick Gallagher. I wanna use yours.”

Lip spit out the mouthful of beer he had all over the floor. Choking on what he had been trying to swallow. His eyes watered and it seemed like beer burst out his nose, he couldn’t breathe. When he took a deep breath and rubbed the tears from his eyes he stared at Mickey like he grew 2 extra legs.

“The fuck are you talking about?”

He moved up into Lip's space and pointed a finger at his chest. “I can’t do this shit with just anyone Lip. They don’t fuckin understand.”

“So you wanna use me?” Lip asked carefully. No hint of teasing in his voice.

“Who the fuck else knows this story but you? No one else gets this shit or could work with faking this shit.”

Mickey moved back and fought the need to punch Ian’s brother in the face. He never asked for help. Not from Lip of all people. 

“So, what? We just fake that shit and hope he buys it?” Lip needed the plan down to the blueprints. Right now, he was fighting not to respond to how he really felt about this. It would just complicate everything. 

“Look, I know this shit is weird as fuck, but it’ll work. Trust me.” He nearly begged but looked at him with pleading eyes. Without Lip this wouldn’t work.

“Alright. Fine.” He let out a huff of breath as Mickey’s anger was reined in. “What all do we gotta do? And it needs to be believable.”

“Give his stupid ass an ultimatum. I’m almost 95% sure it’ll work.” Mickey wasn’t too sure what would happen if he was wrong.

“And if he doesn’t? Do we fuck?” Lip asked with as little excitement as he could.

Of course Mickey caught on and blushed. Was he serious? Lip wanted to fuck him. When did that shit happen?

“Would you?” Mickey asked as he walked closer. “If we had to, to make him take it. Would you?”

Lip stepped up until they were during the same space again. He could feel the heat from Mickey’s body and really wanted to feel more. “I would.”

Mickey chuckled, not going to admit he was flattered. Maybe that was why Lip always stared at him. Always took an interest whenever Carl brought up sex between him and Ian. 

“Have you ever fucked a guy Gallagher?” Mickey chewed on his thumb as he asked.

“Never.”

“Why so eager to jump the gun then?” 

Lip shrugged. “I’d be a lying bastard if I said it didn’t cross my mind once in awhile. So, if it goes there, not gonna say no.”

Honesty was important. So he nodded once in respect. “Might not go that far but if it does, this shit only happens once okay? No repeats or shit like that.”

Lip chuckled. “Curiosity has me wanting it in the first place, but you better be damn good if it should make me call for more.” 

Mickey laughed. Both at the implication and at the weirdness of this conversation. But it was easy going. Surprisingly. 

“Glad we’re on the same page. But I said believable. I can fake anything Gallagher. But can you? No experience is a bitch. Your straight ass might freak out.” Teasing him about this probably wasn’t good but they couldn’t risk Lip freaking out halfway in.

“I won’t.” Lip said confidently.

“How do you know?” Mickey asked with actual curiosity. 

“I guess I don’t for sure but…”

“No buts Lip. We get one shot.” Mickey crosses his arms. Lip's little scowl was kinda funny. “Let’s test it.” He opened his arms wide as he leaned against the table. “Seduce me.”

Lip opened and closed his mouth trying to speak. It shouldn’t have been so hot to just lean against a damn table but with Mickey it was.

“What now?” Lip said after a moment. 

Mickey laughed. “Gotta be able to get me hard and keep yourself hard or there is no point here.” He spread his arms wider. “Gotta show me you can do it.”

He licked his lips and stepped forward between his legs.

Lip's hands went right to his thighs. First instinct was to pull away. Only Ian had ever touched him with any kindness. But he knew Lip was a decent guy. So he held still and watched with amused eyes. Lip's hands slid up until he could grip his hips and pull him forward.

Mickey gasped, surprised and Lip chuckled over his reaction. He was about to tell Lip no kissing when lips descended on his and he didn’t get a chance. The kiss was hot. That’s all there was to it. Lip was determined to prove himself and even though Mickey kind of hated it, he could only go along until it was done. 

Parting his lips, Mickey kissed back just as urgent as he was being kissed. He’d never been with another guy before Ian so everything about this was new. Lip's lips were thinner than Ian’s, he was shorter as well. Smaller hands. All different. But as the kiss went on and he gave away apart of himself, he knew he was hard. Or getting there.

A surprised groan escaped as Lip surged between his thighs and Mickey could feel how hard Lip already was. He’d been telling the truth after all. Just knowing how much Lip wanted this was enough to make him moan again, the sound getting swallowed in the kiss. 

It seemed to last forever and only seconds as they kissed with an urgency Mickey only felt with Ian. As Lip's grip tightened on his hips, Mickey gripped him around the waist and pulled him closer, digging blunt nails into Lip's muscled back. Lip seemed to enjoy it and swirled his tongue slowly against his own. 

When the kiss broke, Mickey was fully hard and aching. Lip's little grind felt incredible against him. He thought it was over, the “rehearsal”, so to speak, was accomplished but Lip had other ideas. Lip moved a hand to tilt his neck and attacked it with his mouth.

“Fuck…” Mickey groaned. Trying so hard not to get sucked into this. It wasn’t real. None of it. 

Lip pulled back when Mickey cursed, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Did I seduce you Milkovich?” his voice was thick with need.

Mickey met lust filled eyes and gave him a little push back. “You did Gallagher. Good for you.” He smiled finally now the worst was over…for now at least. Hopefully things wouldn’t go any further.

Not over yet though. He needed to test one more thing before this could happen. Mickey waited as Lip stepped back, thinking it was over, and he sat down on a chair at the table. A few minutes of silence and he made his move. He threw a leg over Lip's lap and straddled his body, his ass right against Lip's dick.

“Oh fuck…” Lip groaned and tossed his head back, his hands moving quickly to Mickey’s ass as he squeezed.

Mickey wiggled his ass just enough to hear the breath leave his body and smirked. “Wanted to see how you’d react.”

Lip chuckled. “How’d I do?” his voice was rough, and he pulled Mickey closer as he tilted his hips up, grinding against him. 

Mickey watched with interested eyes as Lip writhed under him. It was only a brief twist of his ass and he was gripping his hips tight like a vice. Mickey had every intention of getting out of his lap, but Lip held on, pressing up with his hips.

“Feels so damn good.” Lip gasped and moved his hips faster.

Mickey studied every move. Lip was panting, harder now than before and his hands slid to his ass, gripping tightly and making their bodies grind together. “What the fuck are you doin Gallagher?” he smiled because he already knew. 

“Have a little heart Mickey.” Lip whined and rutted harder against that perfect ass. “I won’t last a few more hours. If I don’t come now, later will be a shit show.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously telling me you HAVE to come right now?” Why did that please him so much? It was probably because Lip was getting off because of him, using his body and all this shit was technically forbidden.

“Yes!” He groaned and moved a little faster. “Please Mick? It won’t take long, and you don’t have to do anything.” 

He scuffed. “Just let your horny ass rut against me like you’re 14 again?” He couldn’t muster up the strength to be annoyed. He gripped the back of the chair tightly and held on. “Hurry the fuck up.”

Lip groaned and really started to move. Pushing his hips up and Mickey’s ass down. It wasn’t as good as it could have been, but it was better than nothing. “Fuck!” He groaned and put his head into Mickey’s neck. Goosebumps broke out against his skin, his breathing felt labored and his body started to shake.

Mickey had a little mercy. Partly because he was annoyed and partly because he wanted to see how much Lip really wanted him, he had hard time believing it in the first place. He moved a hand from the chair to Lip's shoulder and rotated his hips slowly. The reaction was instant. 

“So close…” he breathed deep into Mickey’s chest. “Please…just a little more.”

Mickey rolled his eyes as he smiled. Lip was a beggar, how interesting. But this needed to end soon. So he put his mouth right against Lip's ear and spoke low as he moved. “Gonna come for me Lip?”

“Fuck fuck fuck…” Lip whined and pushed Mickey’s ass down hard. “Close…”

“Come for me Lip.” Mickey breathed hotly into his ear and felt Lip obey the command. The thrusting stopped, Lip wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a long, low groan.

“Shit….” Lip panted and moved back sluggishly, breathing fast.

Mickey let out a little groan, that he would deny ASAP if Lip ever mentioned it and leaned back but didn’t get off his lap. “Groaning was dead on. Your hands went right to my ass, so you passed there, and the first instinct was to thrust up.” He lightly patted Lip's flushed face. “You did good Gallagher.”

As he moved to get off, Lip was a little hesitant at first to let go. When he finally let his ass go, Mickey moved back and slipped off his lap. Lip groaned and clawed at the seat of the chair. Mickey had never been one for teasing, but he might just give it a shot after this.

Lip leaned back in the chair and adjusted his jeans. Without realizing, a giggle bubbled out of his mouth. He covered it with his hand and looked up to see Mickey staring at him. That little smirk on his face.

“Got the giggles Gallagher?” Mickey smiled and checked his jeans to make sure they weren’t wet.

“I always get the giggles after.” He giggled again. “Are you always like that?”

Mickey let the smile drop and averted his eyes to the ground. “Like what?”

“Like being all sexy and shit?” he barked out a laugh at the reaction on Mickey’s face. “Never thought you’d be a tease.”

“Get the fuck outta here.” He flipped him off but with less than half the heat he used on others. “M' not a damn cock tease.”

Lip brushed his sweaty hair back. “Yes the fuck you are. I never thought you’d be so confident.”

Mickey bit his lip, so he didn’t tell him to fuck off again. Lip seemed really serious. If he had been teasing, Mickey would have hit him.

“Sexy, huh?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Lip nodded rapidly. “Sexy as fuck.” 

Mickey shook his head. “I’m just me, man. Don’t act a certain way for no body. Just do or say what gets me off.” He shrugged.

“Ian’s a lucky bastard.” Even to him it sounded like a jealous comment. But it got an actual smile out of Mickey, so it was worth it.

“So, now that we know we can both do this, what do we do now?” Lip fanned his shirt, trying to cool off. He caught Mickey looking briefly before he glanced away, and it made him feel good; sexy but he didn’t bring it up. Mickey would deny it anyway.

“Wait til he gets off and tell him how it is.” He said simply, still trying to breathe through the need to fuck. 

“Just like that huh?” Lip laughed. 

“Just like that.” He lit another cigarette and shared it with him. “But for future reference, don’t kiss me.”

Lip didn’t need an explanation. He knew Mickey had only been with Ian and it was already complicated. “No problem man. Anything else?”

“That’s my only request. When this happens, if this happens, I’m up for anything but that.” He knew what Lip was thinking. Mickey wasn’t shy about sex anymore, but the kissing was not going to happen.

Temporarily forgetting, once again that this was Mickey, he asked something he knew would normally get his ass beat. “But you liked it though, right?”

Mickey thought about hitting him but what was the point? He liked to see Gallagher a little shy and uncertain. “Is my dick hard? Of course I did.” He chuckled and looked away. “Anything you have a problem with doing, if we have to take it that far?”

Lip shook his head and couldn’t help the satisfied smile on his lips. “After that,” he motioned to his lap, “I’m not gonna say no to anything.”

Why didn’t that surprise him? As long as Lip didn’t push the kissing issue, there wouldn’t be a problem between them. Of course, there was no way he would fully admit or accept that he wanted that kiss, that he wanted more of them. They fell together well. They didn’t go together, they fell together. Way different. He went together with Ian. Knowing that he could affect Lip like that was an ego boost. He always felt like Ian was it for him. Not just because he loved him, but because he thought no one else would want him. Apparently,he’d been wrong. Whether or not that realization was good or not was meant for another time.

“Good. Now that that’s sorted, we wait.” He walked into his room quickly for a clean pair of boxers and tossed them at Lip when he reentered the kitchen. “Hope in the shower.”

Lip nodded his thanks and walked away without so much as a smile. Mickey needed a moment to gather his thoughts on this. It was gonna be painful, for everyone but Lip probably. Hard, yes but not like it was for him. He left the kitchen and flopped down on the couch as the sound of the shower kicked on. Only a few hours left to put his heart in a lock box and make Ian decide what was more important to him.

**

Mickey and Lip sat in silence for the longest time before they spoke to each other. Aside from Ian, they didn’t have too much in common. In fact, Mickey was sure he hated him. Lip thought the same. But did they really? They’d never had a reason to talk much about anything. Even now, in the middle of an Ian sized shit storm, they didn’t have much to say. Saying the wrong thing now would have the potential to ruin everything.

When Mickey’s phone buzzed on the table, they both jumped and sat up straighter on the couch. Ian called to tell him he was on his way home. It was a 30 minute ride on the L, and it gave them just enough time to get their thoughts in order.

“Guess this is it.” Lip said lamely. 

Mickey smiled and stood up, Lip following him. “It’s a fuck Gallagher, not the apocalypse, probably just a fake fuck.” He waved Lip back to his room where everything would take place.

They moved the bed away from the far wall and more into the middle, giving them access on both sides as well as the foot of the bed. They both knew the plan. Mickey would try and talk Ian into taking his meds, or they’d fuck. They both knew the fucking thing was more than likely going to happen anyway. The sexual tension was eating them alive, but if they could get away with faking it, they would. Mickey made sure the condoms and lube were hidden but within arms reach. 

“I know.” Lip glared at him. “Can’t help if I’m more excited than nervous.”

If Mickey was being honest with himself, he was excited as well. He’d thought up the idea with the notion it would never happen, yet here they were. From what he saw of Lip, he liked it. Maybe even craved the attention of another person. 

“Just keep your shit together Gallagher. Ian will be here any second and this could easily turn into a fight as a fuck.” 

Mickey took a seat on the foot of the bed, while Lip was sitting against the nearest wall. He wanted Ian to find them like that, talking in his room, so close together.

“I’m always down for a fight Mickey.” He smiled and stretched out his restless legs. “Promise after this shit is over, we drink and smoke.”

“Damn right.” He smiled at his newly acquired “friend” until he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. All hilarity went out the cracked window and Mickey looked to Lip for some kind of reassurance. 

Lip simply held out his fist and waited for Mickey to quickly bump it with his own. He could do this. They could do this. Together. 

“Mick?”

Ian called from the living room. Mickey sat up straighter on the bed and kept his eyes on Lip. Who randomly started talking out his ass about nothing in particular. If Mickey had been on the other end of that door and listened to Lip, it would have seemed like they’d been talking for hours and not sitting silently together. Tonight he was grateful for both.

Mickey could tell just by Ian’s voice that he was still upset about earlier. Good, because so was he. They had restarted their relationship with the understanding they would have full disclosure. Apparently, Ian thought that excluded his meds and schedule. Fuckin asshole. 

As Ian got closer, Mickey was having a hard time listening to anything Lip was saying, even if it was all bullshit. He wanted to wipe that kicked puppy look off his boyfriends face until he remembered why it was there to begin with. Ian stopped in the doorway and Mickey smiled at Lip and nodded like he was paying attention.

Ian looked confused. He didn’t normally get along with Lip, so there was no reason for him to be there. Well, maybe one and Mickey could see the exact moment when Ian knew. Red brows drew in deep, scowling at him and his brother. The chin jutting out like his own personal fuck you. 

“You told him?” Ian demanded and pointed a finger at his brother.

Mickey nodded, folding his arms over his chest, not defensively but to protect himself from the harsh shit they had to go through. “Course I did. When it was clear your dumbass wouldn’t listen to me,” he pointed to his quickly blackening eye, “I decided a second opinion might come in handy.”

Mickey noticed Lip shifting uncomfortable against the wall. Good, now they were all on the same page about this.

“S'not his fucking business Mick!” Ian shouted and slapped the doorframe hard with the palm of his hand.

“You’re my brother Ian, that makes it my business.” Lip replied with as much sincerity as he could muster without getting angry.

“Oh cut the shit—”

Mickey cut him off with a sharpness in his voice that he saved only for moments like this. “You cut the shit asshole. You know the damn risks and you ignored them anyways. Are you trying to get tossed back into the nuthouse?”

“Yeah, cuz I fuckin love it there!” Ian replied cold heartedly. 

“Then stop being a fuckin asshole and take the damn pills! Wait till your doc gets back and have her switch that shit out. You know the damn drill.” His voice continued to climb, as did his body, no longer sitting on the bed but pacing around it.

“I know.” Ian barked, looking anywhere but at the people in this room.

“Then don’t make us babysit.” Lip added his two cents, which turned out to be the wrong words because Ian was suddenly on him, pushing him back against the wall.

“Fuck you!” Ian screamed in his face and ignored Lip clawing at the hand around his throat.

Mickey didn’t hesitate to pull Ian off, grabbing his arm and wrenching it behind his back, between his shoulder blades. Ian hissed and let go of Lip who started coughing up a storm. 

“Let me go!!”

Mickey gripped harder. “Not until you listen.” His voice was low and mean, beyond tired of this shit. As Ian calmed and with a nod from Lip, Mickey pushed Ian away, afraid to catch a fist on the backswing. 

Ignoring the hate in those green eyes was the fucking worst. Worse than Ian cheating on him. “Now, you got two choices. One; you take your pills like a big boy, wait for the doc and change them, or your ass gets admitted and they do it for you.”

Ian gasped loudly and Mickey hated himself. That was Ian’s worst fear, the hospital. That was the only place that didn’t let him hide away. Didn’t hide his illness. It shoved it right into his useless face. 

“You have to catch me first.” Ian replied coldly, glaring at them both. 

Fear choked him up, prevented him from speaking. He was beyond grateful when Lip did it for him, placing a hand over his shoulder in understanding before he spoke.

“Ian, you don’t get to walk out. Not anymore. You are going to stay; you’re going to take those damn meds and deal with it.”

Ian scuffed as he turned back to them. Mickey saw green eyes landing on his shoulder where Lip was still touching him. Like fire. Like acid and death was behind that glare. “How are you gonna make me, huh Lip?” he laughed angrily. “Didn’t work so well last time.”

Mickey took a deep breath, centering himself for the hardest part. He nodded at Lip, letting him know this was it. “No, it didn’t. But I’m familiar with this dance Gallagher. Fighting won’t make you go, words, not even the love I have for you.” He let that sink in throughout the room. Openly admitting his love was uncharted territory. “But I know what will.”

Ian didn’t look worried. “Oh yeah, what’s that?”

Mickey locked his eyes with Ian’s and put everything he was, everything he felt into that look. “Sex will.” He didn’t, he couldn’t miss that blazing look in Ian’s eyes. Sex was their link for so many things. 

“Sex huh, gonna let Lip watch?” He smiled and shrugged off his jacket.

Mickey kept Ian’s eyes, but extending his hand to the older Gallagher, letting Lip step behind him, one arm slung over his chest. “No Ian, you get to watch.”

Ian’s eyes grew wide, his mouth open in shock and confusion. Looking from his lover to his brother and back again. Maybe he was seeing shit, maybe he should take his meds if shit was really this bad.

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Mickey ran his tattooed hand up and down the arm over his chest, feeling Lip hotly exhale into his hair. “Sex is the only language you speak right now, so listen up. Take your fucking meds, while I watch, or this,” he pointed to Lip, “will happen.”

Ian growled an angry, furious sound that felt like the L was shaking the entire house. It dropped at least 5 degrees and he’d be lying if he didn’t want to cower away. When Ian picked up his backpack and turned, he spoke up.

“Sit the fuck down Gallagher!” He growled right back. He’d have taken a step forward if it wasn’t for Lip grounding him.

Ian turned, a little shocked at his voice. 

“So help me God, if you don’t sit down I will make you.” He barked. It wasn’t a threat. It was a fact. Ian opened his mouth like he wanted to say something or bolt, but he didn’t. 

“Breathe with me…” Lip spoke into his ear, taking deep breaths.

Mickey followed and breathed deep, watching as Ian sat down with a look on his face he’d never seen before. It took a moment, but Lip got him under control. It hurt in so many ways that it was Lip calming him down, instead of Ian. Calming him because of Ian. It was never supposed to be this way.

“Good, that’s good.” Lip whispered against his neck while watching Ian watch him. He lightly planted a kiss to Mickey’s neck.

Mickey gasped and green eyes looked too shocked to react. He grabbed Lip's hand in his, brought it up to his mouth and kissed the inside of his wrist shyly. “Thank you.”

Ian just sat there. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide and fearful. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. He only watched. He watched his brother, the guy he trusted the most, being intimate with the man he loved…

There was no going back. This was happening. The time for faking was over. “I’m doing this to make you understand. To make you fuckin understand why I’m pissed at you. You lied Ian, put yourself at risk, you hurt me.” Another deep breath. “I’m going to hurt you back. I know this illness isn’t your fault, but not taking your meds was a damn choice. Lying to me was a fucking choice.”

“Mickey, please don’t do this…” Ian’s voice was broken.

The words rang like warning bells in his mind. The first time he heard them was at his wedding to Svetlana. Ian used those same words to sway him and if it didn’t work then, it wouldn’t work now. If it did, nothing would change. 

“This is the only way I can hurt you, to get through to you.” He grabbed Lip's hand and moved it to slide under his shirt, gasping at the feel of rough hands against his stomach. “This will remind you each time you think about not taking them.”

Lip skimmed his hand up and down Mickey’s stomach slowly. Hot skin, smooth as silk with toned muscles under his fingers. The gentle motion was pulling him deeper in with each pass.

Ian let out a fractured plea. “Baby, please don’t…” he looked at his brother. “Lip, please.”

Lip's other hand joined the first one and now moved confidently up Mickey’s chest. The full length of the front of his body pressing against Mickey’s back. It was so hard not to grind forward. They weren’t there yet.

“Sorry Ian, maybe this will get your attention.” Lip offered a sad smile, not too sad because of the body pressed against him and because Ian brought this on himself.

Mickey grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off and tossed it aside. Lip's mouth immediately kissed and sucked at his neck, then his back and shoulders. He groaned because it felt really good, it felt new. He tilted his head to the side to give Lip more room but kept his eyes locked with Ian’s. 

To say the look on his face wouldn’t haunt him would be a lie. That broken, watery look would give him nightmares. But it was nothing compared to the real horror Ian could and would bring upon himself and others. He knew it was hurting Ian to watch someone else touch him, but he needed to touch Lip to get the point across. 

If Ian only knew how much it hurt him when he slept with other people, even when is wasn’t his fault, it hurt worse than getting shot, stabbed, beaten near to death by his dad. Ian sleeping with other guys carved a deep hole of despair inside his heart. And yet, off his meds, Ian wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. 

A hard decision made him turn away from green eyes to the blue ones behind him. He’d never given it much thought, but Lip was a good looking guy. It wasn’t hard to fake attraction or the hardening in his jeans at the way Lip looked at him. Now with his head turned to the side to see him, nearly the same height, their lips inches apart…but Lip didn’t do it.

Mickey nodded thanks at Lip's respect. Lip leaned into his neck and started kissing it, open mouthed kisses, dragging his tongue along his flushed skin and Mickey couldn’t hold back the moan. He finally planted his hands on Lip's body, landing back on his thighs to steady himself as the kissing on his neck turned passionate, able to knock him back a step if he didn’t hold on.

This wasn’t about romance or enjoying each other’s bodies, but they needed it to be believable. They had to put on a show, so to speak. So Mickey turned and pushed his hands under Lip's shirt and hauled it up over his head. Lip gasped the moment their naked chests touched, and his hand went to Mickey’s ass squeezing tightly.

“Fuck…” Mickey groaned and put his face into Lip's neck, mimicking what was being done to him. Savoring the taste of someone else’s skin. He nipped and sucked, licked and teased until Lip was panting against his neck.

Ian was momentarily forgotten but not gone. They both could hear him breathing. Little whimpers and pleas to stop…maybe to keep going? But that couldn’t be, could it?

Mickey put a hand into Lip's messy hair and pulled until their foreheads rested together. Panting with lidded eyes. Each trying to read the other one. Their hands moved together, each one undoing the others pants with eager hands. Lip pulled his jeans down his hips and Mickey kicked them off. Then did the same to Lip until they stood in boxers only.

“I want this.” Lip mumbled low enough so only Mickey could hear and glanced down to see how hard he was. His hands moved down from Mickey’s hips to grip his dick.

“Shit!” He moaned and pushed against Lip's hand. As good as it felt, it was wrong. It wasn’t Ian and his body knew that. He was starting to freak the fuck out. It was wrong to let someone who wasn’t Ian touch him. Didn’t matter the circumstances. He went to move away until Lip's grip tightened.

“Breathe Mickey, just breathe.” Lip whispered low, moving his hand slowly over Mickey’s still hard dick. Trying to soothe him. “Just let me take care of you.”

Mickey nodded, so much for Lip following his lead. Now he was following Lip's. He let Lip take his boxers off and touch him without anything on. The pleasure was overwhelming as he stroked him from base to tip, up and down, making his legs shake and his head fall back.

“Fuckk…” he moaned again, trying to stay centered. His hands shook as he pushed Lip's boxers down and grabbed his dick. He was so hard, tip wet and he wanted to taste.

“Feels so good.” Lip groaned and kissed under his jaw. It took a little moving, but he managed to flip their spots until Mickey was closer to the bed. He released his dick and detached his mouth. “Lay down.”

Mickey caught the sight of wide green eyes just as he sat down on the bed and Lip stood naked in front of him. Sex he was good at. Sex he could do. Just not thinking about it. Without thinking, he leaned and licked a fat stripe up Lip's dick.

“Ahh…” Lip groaned deeply as his head dropped back. 

Mickey smiled to himself and did it again. Licking line after lining up his dick until Lip had a solid handful of his hair, pulling it. He opened his mouth wide and swallowed him down all the way. He groaned at the weight against his tongue, the salty musty taste. So much different then what he was used to but God, he loved sucking dick.

“You’re taking it so well.” Lip praised brokenly, trying hard not to thrust his hips forward. He had never seen anything as good as Mickey looking up at him with a mouthful of his dick. 

He took the praise and went to work, taking him in deeper each time as he twirled his tongue fast. Lip was panting hard, groaning each time his dick hit the back of his throat. 

It was too much, the heat, that perfect suction and the way he swirled his tongue had him bordering on orgasm. He pulled dark hair until blue eyes met his. “Gotta stop or I’ll come.”

Mickey released him with a grin, happy at his ability to take him apart so quickly. And Lip looked wrecked. He was caught off guard as Lip put a hand on his chest and pushed him back, nodding for him to scoot up a little. He scrambled faster than he would admit, and Lip dropped to his knees.

Then Ian came into perfect view. He’d been trying hard not to think of him, and it worked. What he saw was not as he expected. Ian wasn’t crying anymore, and the pleading had stopped. Mickey watched Ian, his mouth was parted, he was panting, and his eyes were filled with so much want, so much hunger. It scared him. Ian was getting off on this…

“Lip…” he said quietly but didn’t take his eyes off Ian. But Lip didn’t listen, he was too busy kissing up the insides of his thighs. Mickey groaned at the feeling but kept his eyes open to see Ian squirming. “Lip.” 

This time Lip looked up with lusty eyes and red lips. He didn’t say anything but nodded to Ian. Lip turned and saw Ian half out of his mind in need. It shouldn’t have shocked him so much because they’d always been close but not this close. He looked back up at Mickey.

He gripped Mickey’s hips and pulled him closer. “He likes it.”

Mickey nodded and locked his legs around Lip's ass, feeling when he slowly began to rock his hips against his ass. He gripped Lip's shoulders and rubbed against him. “He does.”

“Should we stop?” Lip asked but moved his hands up and down between Mickey’s deliciously thick thighs. Fuck he was so sexy like this. With his guard down; low, exposed and vulnerable. “He probably shouldn’t be enjoying this…”

Lip had a point. This whole thing had a damn reason. Should they stop? Did he want to? Was it bad if he said no, he didn’t want to stop? Fuck if he knew. All he knew right now was that hungry look in Ian’s eyes and the man on his knees in front of him.

Ian was shaking his head, begging them without words not to stop. He shifted on the chair; legs restless because he was so hard. Hard and sick. Wanting to watch his lover and his brother…what the fuck? 

That’s when he knew shit was worse than he thought. Ian wasn’t able to hide the reactions to wanting something so…odd. But it was plain as day and that’s when he knew they would have to keep going.

Lip had started kissing down his chest again and Mickey wound his hands into his hair, urging him on. “Don’t stop.” He leaned back on the bed as Lip kissed down his body, moving lower and lower until he could feel hot breath against his dick.

“I bet you taste so good.” Lip groaned.

“Why don’t you find out.” Mickey smirked but it turned into a silent scream when Lip took him down all the way to the base. “Ah fuck…” he hissed and pushed Lip's head up and down by his hair. “Take all of it.”

Lip groaned around him, hiking his legs onto his shoulders to deep throat him. He was painfully hard as he sucked him, pushed into the side of the bed, working hard not to grind against it. Just a little friction is all he wanted. 

The more he met Ian’s eyes, the closer he got. Just as he was about to push Lip off, he released his dick and sucked at his balls. “Oh God…” Mickey flushed from head to toe. One hand moving down to stroke himself.

Lip grinned and moved lower and he could see wide blue eyes looking down at him. He parted Mickey’s thighs as far as they could go and settled between them. “I wanna taste.”

Mickey shuddered and nodded. No way was he saying no to that. The first wet lick at his hole jump started his body. An almost painful shock coursed through him and he had to close his eyes. Lick after lick, Lip's tongue digging into him, stretching him open, making his legs shake.

“Lip…” he moaned brokenly, embarrassed about the way his voice cracked. 

Lip smirked as he leaned back. “Good?”

Mickey nodded and reached up to where he put the lube and tossed it down to him. He barely caught the sight of Ian’s hand slipping down his jeans before he had to shut it out. No way could he get through this if he watched. He focused on Lip slicking up two fingers and rubbing his entrance.

“Do it.” Mickey demanded and slightly wiggled his ass.

Lip winked and watched his face as he pushed a finger in. Mickey’s eyes closed tightly, and he pushed down against his fingers. “Fuck, I knew you’d be tight.” 

Mickey pushed down, forcing Lip's finger in deeper. “Need another one.” A second one was added and his back arched off the bed. “Yes!!” he moaned in reply and worked his body down.

Lip watched mesmerized, the sight of Mickey’s incredible body moving was his new favorite thing to see. That mean look was no longer there, his body was so needy for it. For all of it. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

Mickey nearly screamed as a third finger was added. He opened his eyes and watched Ian’s fist pump rapidly inside his jeans. 

“Mick…” Ian whined and gave him pleading eyes.

He was asking to join. That should have bothered him. It should have bothered Ian that he wanted to fuck his brother or be THAT close to him. That’s how Mickey knew for sure he was off his meds. His Ian wouldn’t be okay with that. He needed this to hurry up before he gave into Ian’s need. 

“M' good.” He pulled Lip up against him. “Just fuck me.”

Lip whined deep in his throat and grabbed the condom Mickey offered him and ripped it with his teeth and slid it down. Mickey was the one to coat his dick with slick fingers that made his legs shake. The whole time he could feel Ian’s hot stare on his back. He gripped one of Mickey’s thighs, then his dick and moved into position.

Mickey groaned and locked his legs tighter when Lip started to push in. His eyes closed as he soaked up that full feeling the deeper he went. He was no where near as big as Ian though. He didn’t fill him up like he needed but it would have to do.

“Shit Gallagher!” Mickey clawed his back, trying to get him closer.

“Fuck Mickey, so fuckin tight.” He praised and gripped his hips with both hands before slamming into him hard 

“Mickey!!” Ian yelled; voice broken as he watched Lip fuck his Mickey. Those thighs linked tightly around him, dark head fallen back and how Mickey clawed Lip's back and he wanted to join.

“Shouldn’t have lied Ian…” Mickey panted in between hard thrusts. Lip was hitting his prostate with every second thrust. “You could be balls deep in me right now.”

Lip growled against his neck, reminding him of who was currently balls deep with a rough snap of his hips.

Mickey chuckled. “Easy big guy, just keep goin and fuck me.” 

Lip slammed forward, pulling Mickey’s body towards him. He latched onto his neck and sucked hard, leaving a dark hickey on his pale skin. “Just to remind you.”

Mickey’s “fuck you” was lost in his throat the closer his orgasm became. His hands moved all over Lip's body, pinching his nipples until he moaned, scraping down his sides, then his hips, leaving half moon nail indentions for him to remember. 

“I’m sorry Mick…” Ian moved off the chair and crawled the rest of the way to the bed. He could smell them, sex and sweat filling his nose and making his dick throb. “Let me in, fuck! Please let me.”

Mickey knew it was sick, they were brothers. But why the fuck did he want to say yes? Why did he want Ian naked with them, both Gallagher’s on each side of his body? He wanted it so bad his ass clenched, and Lip nearly lost his balance. 

“You want it, don’t you?” Lip asked quietly as he slowed his pace. He glanced at Ian to see him inching closer, his junk nearly hanging out. “Both?”

Mickey looked away from Ian, to Lip and tried to gauge his reaction. He didn’t seem put off like he assumed he would be, but there was no way Lip was going to stop. 

Lip grabbed one of Mickey’s legs and moved it over his shoulder and growled at the change. “Won’t teach him…”

Mickey knew it wouldn’t. If he gave in, which he likely would, Ian wouldn’t learn from this. “Fuck!” he barked as Lip slammed into him fast and hard. 

“Baby, please…” Ian was down his head now, brushing back dark hair from his sweaty face. “Wanna fuck you so bad.” He tossed off his shirt, kicked his shoes off and stripped down to his boxers.

“Fuck…” Mickey saw how hard he was and he fuckin wanted it too. “Lip!!” He begged for an answer, for anything.

“Fuck, fine.” He rolled his eyes and bent Mickey’s leg all the way up to his ear and growled. “So damn bendy.” 

Mickey would have told him to fuck off if Ian hadn’t covered his mouth with his own, sliding his tongue inside and licking every inch of him. His hand moved to Ian’s hair, holding him close, the other to Lip’s hair, bringing him down. Lip chuckled but wasted no time kissing up the side of his neck.

“Goddamn…” Lip moved back to looked between them to see his dick sliding in and out fast and wet and fucking perfect. Then back up to see Ian and Mickey making out. “Shouldn’t be so fucking sexy.”

Mickey ripped his mouth away and pushed Ian back. “Get those fucking pills and take em.”

“Mick…” Ian growled and didn’t move.

Lip pulled out as Mickey whined and tried to grab for him, gripped his hips and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He crawled between his legs, eyes locked on Ian as he slid home and Mickey’s entire body trembled.

“Fuck me Lip.” Mickey begged as he looked at Ian and watched him struggle with the choice. With an angry look from Ian, he pushed away and went for the pills. “Need it fuckin deep.”

Lip smirked and cocked his leg to the side to change the angle and slid in deeper, Mickey pushed back. “Workin that ass for me, huh Mick?”

“Eat a dick Gallagher.” Mickey shot back but fisted Lip’s hair to bring him down to suck and bite his neck. Ian came in, with three pills in hand, showed them to him and swallowed them back. 

“Now?”

Mickey nodded and reached for him the second he could. Ian crawled in front of him and he pushed his hand down Ian’s boxers to feel all 9 inches of him. “So fuckin good.” 

Ian growled and pushed his hips forward, right in Mickey’s face. “I want your mouth.” He put his hand in dark hair and pulled to see blue eyes.

Lip pushed forward hard, making Mickey push back against him. “So fucking good.” 

“Get in me or move.” Mickey shoved at Ian’s hip. He didn’t want them in a damn pissing match. He wanted to come. He pulled down Ian’s boxers and rubbed his jaw against his dick. “Yes or no?”

“Yes!” Ian gripped Mickey’s chin and pulled down as his mouth opened. “You want it baby?”

Mickey groaned and tried to suck the head into his mouth, but Lip was fucking him so hard, he kept missing. “Fuckin want it. Feed it to me.”

Lip smirked and kept up the punishing pace, grinning each time Mickey whined, missing Ian’s dick each time. “Goddamn… this ass.” He lost all the hype teasing them, he was getting lost in Mickey’s ass.

Ian growled. “It should be me there.” He glared at Lip and held Mickey’s face close to his body, only slightly feeling teeth did into his hips.

Lip scuffed and bent down to kiss up Mickey’s back, watching Ian the entire time. “Your stupid choices almost made you lose this Ian.” He groaned as Mickey tightened around him. He moved to his shoulder and bit down hard enough to have Mickey moving up, pressed against his chest and away from Ian. “You have the best fucking thing in the world, and you wanted to give it up?”

Mickey knew he should shut Lip up. Even letting Ian join them, as fucked up as that was, as this whole thing was, it was supposed to be a lesson and Lip was getting his point across. He leaned his head to the side, not kissing Lip but letting them breathe deeply together. 

“How’s that feel sweetheart?” Lip whispered against his lips as his hand moved, running down his puffed out chest, then gripped his hip. 

Ian moved closer so he was pressed against Mickey’s front, but he didn’t have his attention. 

Mickey should have hated the term of endearment, but it had a new wave of heat dancing up his spine. “Feels fucking fantastic.” His hand moved back to Lip’s hair, keeping their faces pressed close together. 

“Baby,” Ian groaned when it looked like they would kiss. It had taken him years to earn that and he was just going to grace Lip with it? He tilted his head down to lick and suck at his neck. “I’m sorry baby,” he nibbled his ear. “I need you so much Mickey. I always need you.”

Mickey felt his heart break just a little. He knew it was probably just the lust clouding his mind, making him say that just to get what he wanted, but it was what he wanted. He needed Ian to want him, he was no one without it. 

Lip let Mickey hide in his neck as he slowed down his pace enough to attempt to talk. Even then, his voice was rough, sexed up. “You can’t do this to him again Ian. You promised him.”

Ian nodded and lightly gripped Mickey’s chin to turn him. He was steadily panting softly as Lip picked up his pace, but the hurt was in his eyes. “I promised baby; I still promise. Okay?”

Mickey nodded and wrapped his free arm around Ian’s neck, bringing him to his lips, while his other hand kept Lip close. They kissed like it might never happen again, eagerly tasting each other, tangling their tongues as they swallowed groans. 

Lip groaned into Mickey’s neck, feeling closer and closer each time he pushed back in. Even with the weirdness of Ian being there, even with the weirdness of this entire fucking thing, he needed it. He craved it. He wanted what his brother had. 

“Fuck, we need to speed this up.” He tried to slow down but he had just the right pace to blow his fucking mind. 

Mickey moved back from the kiss, panting as he pushed back against him. “Fuck, I feel it.” He looked at Ian who looked just as fucked as they did. “You want my mouth, or we get each other off?” 

Ian groaned and lead Mickey’s hand to his dick. “I need to see you when you come baby.” As Mickey started to jerk him, he gripped him as well, matching his pace. “It won’t take me long.”

“Fuck,” Mickey closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings washing over him. He never liked much attention, avoided it as much as he could. But this, having them both on him, wanting him enough to be this close to each other, it fucking loved it. “Faster Lip,” he turned, gripping his hair so Lip panted against his neck, “M’ so fucking close.”

Lip moved a little until one foot was flat on the bed, tilting his hips up and the angle changed, he picked up his pace, hammering that same spot that had Mickey’s legs trembling. “Right there huh?”

Mickey nodded, totally speechless for a moment as Lip pounded into his prostate, never once letting up. He tried to focus on stroking Ian as fast as Lip was fucking him and it worked because Ian started that low growl as he groaned, jerking him faster as well. “You close?” he asked to both, anyone, everyone.

“God yes,” Lip growled into his ear, nearly whimpering each time Mickey clenched around him. “Fuckin wish I could come inside you Mickey,” he caught blazing green eyes as he glanced up, “wouldn’t you like that?”

Mickey nodded without hesitation and it made the fist around his dick tighten. He turned away from Lip’s cheek to see Ian nearly shaking with jealousy, territoriality. He fucking loved it because it was finally clear to both of then, that if Ian wanted to piss away their future, someone else, maybe more than one somebody, would want him. And he was secure enough to accept it.

“I wanna feel it.” Mickey groaned but stroked Ian harder. “Tell him how it feels Ian.” He lifted his eyebrows, challenging him. 

Ian growled. “Better than anything else in the entire world. Not having to pull out, to pump him full because he fucking loves it.” Ian’s other hand popped up to grip Mickey’s throat, lightly squeezing. 

“Oh God, you gotta come Mick.” Lip whimpered into his back. He had no choice after that description. “I can’t—God, I won’t be able to stop.”

“You ready?” Mickey spoke against Ian’s lips, panting, so damn close to that edge. “Oh God, right there. Just like that!!” 

“FUCK!” Lip screamed into his back, coming hard, unable to keep his hips steady. Each thrust helped him ride out those aftershocks. 

“Mick!” Ian shut his eyes as his orgasm took over, splattering Mickey’s dick and up his chest. He kept his hand moving, even as he sagged forward.

“Holy shit!!” Mickey screamed, fucking himself back onto Lip’s dick, then forward Into Ian’s fist. He felt Lip kissing over his neck and shoulders, wet kisses that ended with little nips of his teeth. It sent wave after wave to his dick, making more come leak out. Ian was kissing up his neck, then his throat and collar bones and all four hands moved up and down his body. 

It was ecstasy. He released Ian’s dick and didn’t hesitate to rub it all along his stomach, slicking up his abs. Ian chuckled, that dirty fucking sound that belonged on those phone sex lines from TV. Mickey opened his eyes and Ian coaxed him into a kiss, his sticky hand against his cheek as he held him. Mickey groaned into it, kissing him back just as good as he got. 

But he felt Lip try to move away and let his other hand come back, gripping his thigh, digging his nails in. Asking him, no, telling him not to go. He broke the kiss, even as Ian groaned, asking him not to. He turned his head to the side and smiled when Lip stayed put, kissing the cheek closest to his mouth.

“Fuck Gallagher,” Mickey chuckled and they both knew he was taking to Lip. Ian huffed, which he ignored, but Lip gave a satisfied chuckle. “That was intense.”

Lip couldn’t help but smirk at Ian as he scowled. Now, as hard as he was for Mickey lately, he was trying to make Ian jealous. Everyone knew Mickey could have anyone he wanted, except Mickey who thought only Ian wanted him. But how fucking wrong he was, and he hoped both of them knew it. 

“And you’re so fucking good Mick.” Lip kissed over his cheek, the skin was hot beneath his lips, flushed and goddamn sexy. “I’m missing this shit already.” He pulled out, unable to stop kissing him as he pulled away, twisted the condom and dropped it to the floor. 

Mickey couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He just couldn’t. He had never felt so good like this before, especially after a day like today. He glanced up at Ian and put his arms around his neck. “You good?”

Ian tore his eyes away from glaring at Lip and nodded as he met blue eyes. “I’m good.” He gave one more glance at Lip, a silent warning to stay away. “It won’t happen again.”

Mickey heard Lip scuff in disbelief as he got dressed, but he didn’t comment. He just pushed his fingers into Ian’s hair and gripped him tight. “Better not. I can deal with this bipolar shit, have been for years and I still fuckin love your ginger ass.” That got Ian to smile. “But, you choose not to take them again, and I’m out.”

A bomb could have gone off in the room and no one would have blinked. Mickey could see their surprise, Lip’s as well. Ian’s eyes were wide, fearful, panicked. Lip’s were a little wide, mostly because he knew Lip didn’t think he had the balls at first. But he knew now. 

“Mick…” Ian trailed off, at a loss for words. 

Mickey shook his head. “No. I’ve done a lot of shit for you Ian. We fought tooth and fucking nail to be together. All that bad shit, the army and Svetlana, my dad. All of it. We beat it all.” He took a deep breath and glanced to Lip; he got a smile in return. “Even you being bipolar doesn’t change the love I have for you.”

Ian stayed silent.

“But I won’t go through that shit again if you make it happen. I can deal with an episode, all of them. But if you choose to stop taking them, you’re choosing it, that other life, of partying and random fucks over me and I’m better than that.”

Lip smiled and tugged his shirt on. 

Mickey took another deep breath. “I deserve more than that.”

Ian just studied his face for a minute and realized that Mickey didn’t need him like that anymore. Mickey was a different person then he had been 6 years ago. He was a man, not a boy and he knew what he wanted and what he was worth. What he deserved. 

“You’re right,” he leaned forward until their heads touched and he could trace Mickey’s smile with his fingers, “you deserve more than that. And I won’t let it happen again.”

Mickey sighed deeply and let Ian kiss him. It was hardly quick, but he pulled back before it deepened. “I believe you, but this doesn’t just go away Ian. I love you, so fucking much, but it’s gonna take more than words.”

Ian nodded. “I know baby. I’m gonna show you.” 

Mickey nodded and saw Lip by the door. “Meet you outside, I’ll walk you out.”

“Sure thing.”

He waited until the door closed before he got off the bed and grabbed the nearest shirt and wiped himself down. “I’m gonna walk him out, talk for a second.”

“Just talk?” Ian asked, unsure about how Mickey felt about him for the first time.

Mickey tugged on his boxers and met Ian’s eyes. “I’m not saying this to be a dick,” he paused to make sure Ian nodded, “but that feeling inside you right now, the one you felt when I said I was going to talk with him?”

Ian nodded again.

“Imagine feeling that all the time.” He never broke eye contact, even when Ian’s face began to crumple. “That’s how I’ve felt since you stepped out on me. I know it’s been years, but that shit doesn’t go away like that. I feel that fucking pain every time you leave my side.”

“Mickey…”

“It gets easier to brush that shit off and try to forget, but I won’t get the full impact again.” He spoke right past Ian’s attempt to show how sorry he was. “I’m gonna go see him out.” He walked to the door and Ian spoke as he opened it.

“I love you Mickey, I always have.”

Mickey nodded but didn’t turn around because he was feelin all that shit like it was fresh and his eyes would betray him. “I never doubted that Ian. But I need more than that. Love just isn’t enough.”

The door shut before anymore emotional shit came out of his mouth. He’d said more just then, then in his entire fucking life. Mickey leaned against the door until that tightening in his chest lessened, then he grabbed a joint off the table and headed outside. 

Lip was sitting on the first step. He lit the joint, overcame his uncomfortableness with being in only his boxers and took a seat next to him and passed it over. They were silent for awhile, slowly letting both of them absorb all that had happened. 

“You mean it?” Lip asked around a mouthful of smoke.

Mickey nodded; it was clear what the ‘it’ was. “I did. More than I thought I would, but I’m done taking a backseat to shit like that.”

Lip passed it back as he nodded. “Good, because you’re right, ya know. You do deserve better from him.”

Mickey smiled and bumped his shoulder, causing him to smile a well. All that heavy emotional shit aside, that wasn’t the worst time he ever had. “Thanks for this, for helpin me out like that.”

Lip snorted. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just thank me for sex.”

Mickey scuffed but grinned right after. This easy going shit between them, he could get used to. “You know what the fuck I meant Gallagher.”

Lip sobered right up as he stood. “Yeah, I know. And to avoid getting knuckles to the face, I won’t say what I want.”

Mickey blew the last bit of smoke into the air. He knew what Lip wanted to say. He wanted to say if he ever needed him like that again, that it was okay. Lip wanted him, of that much he knew for sure now. But Lip didn’t say it or anything asshole like. He just made sure he knew what he was implying. Which was the only reason why he did this.

Mickey turned and gripped Lip by his face and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss that he asked Lip not to give him. The one he wanted so fucking bad since the moment it happened. 

Lip groaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around his naked back, holding on tight enough to show he meant it and kissed him back, urgent and needy, just like before. 

The kiss slowed until their heads rested together and they breathed the same sexually charged air. “I fuckin meant it Lip, thank you.”

Lip cupped his face, gently tracing both cheekbones, then his jaw. “Anytime sweetheart, anytime.”


	9. Commandment #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No not let thyself lust after thy neighbor's wife (husband)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for #9- Mickey&Ian, AU, neighbors, married Mickey, voyeurism, mutual masturbation, pining, lust, no sex, flirting

Commandment #9- “Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor’s wife.” (husband)

Ian leaned back against the thin, degrading walls of the Gallagher house as moan after incredible, deep , rough moan, filled his ears. It felt like that sound was an actual person. Standing behind him, caressing his ears with the addicting sound, moving over his groin and up his chest. Just listening to his new neighbors fuck was better than any sex he’d had recently. Fucking pathetic. 

The house was his now. After Fiona moved in with Sean, Debbie finally got married to a good guy, Carl and Liam shared a place down the street as Liam entered high school, Lip was living his dream building robots in Cali. The house was his. As were all the issues and problems it came with. 

He had been outside with a bunch of contractors he hired to spruce the place up, when a large moving van pulled into Kev and V's old place. He had new neighbors; the same neighbors that were currently fucking as loud as they possibly could. 

Ian groaned as Mickey, the succulent little bottom from next door, gave that soft moan. Mickey was a Goddamn work of art, everything he wanted. Dark hair, incredible eyes, with the mouth of a sailor and crude tattoos fading on his knuckles, and his ass. Holy shit, this guy had an ass for fucking days.

“Harder!”

Ian pushed his palm against his jeans, making him tilt his head back as he groaned as well. He was imagining him fucking Mickey, instead of his average Joe of a husband. Brown hair, brown eyes simple. Vacant expression on his face. There was no way that guy could handle someone like Mickey. 

“Fuck, harder!”

Ian smiled when Mickey snapped again. He must be right if Mickey had to bark orders and instructions like that to his husband. Ian knew for a fact that he would be able to handle Mickey just fine. 

When Mickey’s breathing picked back up, Ian put his ear to the wall, quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed his hand inside. “Shit!” he groaned when he gripped himself. He didn’t wait for that sensitive feeling to leave. He had a feeling that if he was fucking Mickey and that glorious ass, that feeling would never leave.

“Mickey!” Ian gasped and jerked himself in tune with Mickey’s eager grunts. 

It was easy to picture Mickey in front of him. Spread out on the kitchen table with that ass in the air, waving around like a damn flag. Thick thighs pushed far apart so Ian got a good look at him. Mickey’s hole would be that same sweet pink color as his lips were. Rosy and sweet and in need of his mouth, his hands and his cock. 

Mickey would beg for his attention. “Please Ian, please fuck me.”

Ian quickly peeled his shirt off as he suddenly got too hot imagining Mickey spreading his ass open, begging him. Those needy little whines and whimpers. His cock would be so hard, leaking onto the table as he fingered him open. 

The sounds from next door picked up and Ian could hear the other guy moaning. A soft sound for a top to have. They needed to have that rough growling sound, like him. Mickey was a feisty little firecracker and needed someone strong, someone powerful to handle him, to give him what he needed. 

“You gotta go harder, m'losin it!”

Ian let out that same growl and Mickey started to lose his building orgasm. Ian slowed his pace as well, not wanting to be an asshole and come first before Mickey got there. If he got there, his husband was probably just as average in bed as he looked out of it.

Ian slowly stroked himself as he inched towards the window that let him see their house. There was a dim light on inside and he could see Mickey halfway bent over the couch.

“Fuck.” Ian gasped as he sagged against the windowsill and squeezed the base of his dick, so he didn’t come.

Mickey was fucking spectacular. Even from this angle, he was only able to see the upper half of Mickey’s body as he knelt on the couch, he was so sexy it would be easy to jerk it quick and come to the sight of him.

His dark hair was damp with sweat, his pale face splashed with that sexy pink tint from arousal. Tattooed knuckles gripped the back of the couch as his body steadily moved. His shoulders were as straight as a board, sweat glistened his skin and he could tell from the arch in Mickey’s back that he was pushing his ass back eagerly.

He lusted after his neighbor. 

Ian wanted to go over there, push that poor excuse of a husband out of the way, push into Mickey slowly so he could hear every single moan and feel his thick thighs shake as he bottomed out.

“Just like that,” Mickey grunted a he moved one hand back to hold on.

Ian sped up, seeing the curve of his side and the roundness of that ass. Voluptuous, that’s what Mickey was. Curves and dips and lean muscles up his side as he stretched back to hold on. One arm bulged, showing Ian his muscles. 

Ian paused to spit in the palm of his hand and went harder and faster. Mickey’s body was bouncing on the couch, positively taking that dick like he was meant to, but the lack of vocals showed Ian the truth. 

He moved closer to press his flushed cheek against the cool glass but the metal on his belt loudly clanked against the bottom of the window and a sultry pair of blue eyes was now on him. 

“Fuck, Mickey…” Ian let his head fall back a little as he stared right back at him. 

Mickey caught him looking, jerking off to it and somehow that made it all better. Mickey’s sharp features finally turned into ones of pleasure, all while staring at him. Ian put his other hand on the window, showing Mickey that he fucking wanted to touch him, all of him.

Mickey smirked and Ian knew he knew he had an amazing body. Mickey was showing off now, arching his back further so his ass was more visible, making his chest puff out, pink and sweaty, nipples hard and ready for his mouth.

“Need you to come.” He groaned and knew Mickey heard him, or read his lips, because one tattooed hand moved off the couch and slowly slid down his chest. 

Ian nodded eagerly as he wet his lips and twisted his hand each time he reached the head. He heard Mickey’s loud moan through both houses, going right to his dick. He nodded fast as he reached that edge and Mickey nodded too, tipping his head back as he groaned.

The second Mickey came, Ian knew from the near scream on his lips, but the couch blocked the view, Ian lowered his eyelids and busted all over his hand. He was unable to close his eyes as he watched Mickey shudder through all of it. 

“Goddamn,” Ian groaned and slowly pumped into his fist until he could no longer take the touch. 

Mickey smirked at him as he sagged forward, both arms braced on the top of the couch. Ian could still see his body rocking forward in short, awkward thrusts and knew his husband wasn’t done. But Mickey kept looking at him the whole time, unresponsive to what was going on behind him.

Why did that make it so much hotter to witness? 

Ian hadn’t meant to take it this far. He simply couldn’t sleep and came downstairs to grab a drink when he heard the harsh sound of Mickey’s voice. At the first moan, he was unwilling, physically unable to move away until it was finished.

And now it was and had no idea what to do.

It was decided for him a moment later when Mickey’s husband fell against his back, now blocking Ian’s perfect view. Ian didn’t want to see brown hair buried in Mickey’s neck or the way his arms laid on top of Mickey’s and joined their hands as they gripped the couch.

Mickey still didn’t react. He just watched him back. 

Ian gave a smile and a short nod, just saying ‘I see you' in the way he was probably never meant to. Mickey gave him a wink and Ian backed away, washed his hands and fixed his clothes.

Smoke time had him sitting on the back steps of the house. Since he started renovating, he refused to live in a smoke filled house and had taken up to doing it outside. The first drag was always the best, it sent an eerie calm through his body in a way that shouldn’t have been possible.

It felt like he just had mind blowing sex. The kind you took up monogamy for. The kind that warranted a phone call after. It had been his hand the entire time but how quickly that fell away and it felt like Mickey.

Mickey. Married man. Forbidden fruit. Sexy as all fuck. Off limits. Not his. Fuck, he wanted him.

“Enjoy the show?”

Ian jumped as Mickey’s voice carried over to him from the next yard. His face flushed instantly but not from getting caught but because all those moans and movements he witnessed played on a loop in his mind.

Mickey was leaning against the side of his house with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Most of him was in the shadows, only a pair of blue eyes glimmered under the light of the night. 

“I enjoyed watching you,” Ian corrected to get it straight that he didn’t enjoy seeing his husband at all. 

“Voyeurism is illegal ya know,” Mickey blew smoke into the air, “but it made me come.”

Ian chuckled darkly, full of unfulfilled sexual promises. “The sex should make you come, not just me getting off to it.”

Mickey nodded. “Too right you are, but it made me come so I can’t complain.”

Ian smiled at the friendly banter. It had only been two weeks since they moved next to him. And in those weeks, he hadn’t had the proper introduction. He was too busy rebuilding his house. Mickey was too busy moving into his house. 

This was one hell of a greeting.

“Well, welcome to the neighborhood.” He said with a bit too much of a flirty attitude. It really was a curse. “Likin the place?”

Ian watched as Mickey fully scanned his body and a trail of fire followed it. He rotated his shoulders back as his lower back tightened in pleasure. 

Mickey finally met his eyes. “I like it a lot better now.”

Ian could reply with enough sexual shit to make his head spin. But this was dangerous territory, Mickey was married. It added to the fun instead of extinguishing the flame. It burned hotter because of it. But he chose to keep his side of the conversation light.

“Buying or renting?” Ian asked, trying really hard not to react to Mickey’s last comment. 

“Buying,” Mickey replied after a moment. “Small talk?”

Ian chuckled as he nodded sadly. “I don’t usually go for married guys.”

“Why do I hear a ‘but' coming in?” Mickey smiled back and quirked his eyebrows. 

“But,” Ian gave a wink. “I can find something else to meet my needs.”

“Oh,” he pushed off the house and leaned against the gate. “I’ll make sure to only fuck by the windows then. Sound reasonable?”

Ian had no idea how they ended up here. A happy mistake? Fate? Some other unexplainable shit? Whatever it was, one thing was clear, they both wanted this. And it wasn’t cheating, right? More like being an exhibitionist. Mickey wanted to be seen and Ian wanted to see him. 

Ian fucking grinned, already excited about the next time. “Sounds more than reasonable, but I really don’t want to see him.”

Mickey nodded. “Can’t promise to block him completely but I’ll do my best.”

Ian licked his lips as he slowly moved towards him. He stopped and put both hands on the top of the fence on either side of him. “You do this a lot?” 

Mickey shook his head and stood up straight. “Never. Normally I’d beat your ass for creepin like that.”

The very thought of getting close enough to fight, even if it ended in blood, made his skin sizzle. “Why now then?”

Mickey leaned very close, so close Ian could have leaned down just an inch and kissed him. “Because, I’ve never come so hard in my fuckin life.”

Ian bit his lip to keep from grinning too widely. “You and me both. Next time, I wanna see all of you.” He looked down the length of his body. “I had to use my imagination.”

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” Mickey licked his lips as he slowly moved away from temptation. “Just keep a look out, yeah? No telling how many times a day I’m gonna need it.”

Ian backed away as well before he hopped the small gate and pushed him into the wall. “Yeah, I’ll do that. Night Mickey.”

Mickey winked as he opened the back door. “Night Gallagher.”

Ian stepped inside and instantly ran for the nearest window to peek inside and it had already begun. Mickey was being pressed against the window, arms above his head as his husband quickly fumbled with the button on his jeans.

“Fuck.” Ian groaned. Even just after coming, he was hard and pressed against his zipper. “Ready?” he mouthed to Mickey as he tapped his belt. 

Mickey nodded; eyes wide as Ian pushed his jeans down. He heard Mickey’s deep groan and shut his eyes. He would probably wake up and this would all be a dream, but for now he was going to watch as much as he could every chance he got.

“Game on.”


	10. Commandment #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou shalt not covet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for #10- Mickey/Ian, arguing, tension, sexual tension, Shawn OMC, no sex, no cheating, mutual pining, soul mates, flirting, AU/Married, drama, angst, conflicted Ian
> 
> OOhhh and a little game- Anyone know who my Shawn is in this? his part is very small but I'm curious to see if you can guess who he is based on the description I gave :) HINT? (famous musician)

Commandment 10- Thou shalt not covet

Rivalries are something to avoid no matter what. Whether it’s sports teams, or who has the best looking girlfriend/boyfriend, or the simple things you own. It’s best to stay away from it all. 

Unfortunately, Mickey just couldn’t let it go.

Ian watched as Mickey glared at the window of their living room. For the past half hour, he was watching for the neighbors delivery truck. He was like a dog with the mailman, only the truck wasn’t for them. 

Lately, Mickey had been a little obsessed with trying to one-up their neighbors. It didn’t matter what it was about. If their neighbors; The Riley’s, a very cute, straight couple, if they added to their lovely garden out front, Mickey would be doing the same the next day, only way more extreme. 

If the Riley’s got a new truck, Mickey traded his in for a better one, bigger or shinier. If they repainted their immaculate house, Mickey was buying better paint and redid theirs.

It was a total nightmare. It didn’t matter that they had the money to afford such things, but it was unnecessary. It wasn’t a competition. At least not to Ian. Ian was happy with all the incredible things they already had. Beautiful and picked by both of them for their home. It wasn’t until the neighbors moved in that Mickey became obsessed with what they had that they didn’t. 

Even now, Ian watched, arms folded defensively on his chest, as Mickey stalked them from the window. “Baby, can we please just go? We are going to be late.”

Mickey didn’t reply, just moved to the next window and kept looking.

Ian clenched his jaw. He gave a glance at his watch. “Mick, we are going to miss the game.”

“We can watch it on tv.” 

Ian’s eyes widened. “You gotta be fucking kidding me, right? We bought these tickets months ago.”

“Then we can just buy more.”

This was getting ridiculous. Mickey cared more about what someone else had then him, and what they already had? How fucked up was that? 

“Finally!” Mickey huffed and opened the blinds on the window wider so he could see.

Ian stiffly moved to the window and noticed the truck outside. Mickey was glaring at it, like he actually hated it. They waited a few minutes and two delivery guys were carting what looked like a 75 inch tv.

“Greedy fuckers.” Mickey snarled as he watched the door open. “Like they need one that big.”

Ian rolled his eyes and stepped away. “Don’t tell me, you’re mad because theirs is bigger?”

“Why do they need one bigger than ours?” He barked and turned around; arms extended to his sides. “What’s wrong with that 65 inch one they had when they moved in last spring?”

Surprise and anger flashed equally over his face. Why did Mickey even know the size of their tv? “Because they want one, or maybe theirs broke. Why the fuck does it matter?”

“Because when they get a bigger one, it makes us look cheap or poor.” Mickey shot back, his face flaming as he kept getting mad.

“No the hell it doesn’t! No one even sees ours shit Mick. We barely even watch tv.” Ian turned around, trying to calm down so this didn’t spin out of control. “Who’s going to know?”

Mickey shuffled his feet, trying not to look back out the window. “I will.” He huffed. “We worked hard to get what we got, now someone has it better?”

“Yes, we worked our asses off to get here. But someone, somewhere, will always have something better than us.” Ian took a step forward, he didn’t like being so far away, and not just the current foot and a half between them. “Please Mick, don’t do this.”

It might have been different if it was just every now and then. But this obsession was ruining them. Mickey spent more time wanting what their neighbors had then wanting him. 

They hadn’t had sex in months. They hadn’t managed to keep any of their plans. No movies or the Cubbies game they were supposed to go to now. Mickey fell asleep in the living room half the time. Ian felt neglected, alone. He needed Mickey with him. No kisses or hugs or showers or sleeping next to each other, nothing. 

Ian knew he lost this round as well, the second Mickey’s blue eyes glanced to the window as soon as they heard voices. Pain slashed through his heart and he gave Mickey’s shoulders a firm squeeze and turned around.

“Where are you going?” Mickey asked, confused but unable to move. 

Ian snatched his Cubbies hat off the rack and his keys before he headed to the door. “I’m going to the game Mick, alone. Have a good time popping a boner for all the shit they have.”

“Ian please—” 

That might have worked the first time this happened, or the 10th, and it worked the 15th time. But not now. Ian had enough. “Not this time Mick, not anymore after this.”

Ian shut the door, unable to block out the hurt look on Mickey’s face. No matter how sad Mickey was right now, he felt worse. And as always, he had went to the game by himself, or to the movies. He sat alone and hadn’t enjoyed it nearly as much as when they used to go together. This time would be no different. 

**

It was the bottom of the 9th, and the Cubs were losing by 4. The game was already over, they just had to play it out.

Ian had been miserable the entire time. He gave the extra ticket to someone who hadn’t had one, someone he didn’t know and that someone sat beside him. Ian didn’t even see what the guy looked like. He didn’t taste the beer he drank or the hotdogs he bought. He hardly felt the sun beating down on his neck, burning it. But he did feel his cell phone vibrating like crazy in his pocket.

Mickey.

He’d been trying to call since Ian left but he didn’t answer it. He wouldn’t. Mickey had every chance to fix it this time, and he hadn’t. Three dozen phone calls just pissed him off, it didn’t help. 

By the time his phone rang again, he stuffed his hand into his pocket, elbowing the guy who claimed the free ticket, and pulled his phone out. Ian just turned it off and set it aside.

“You okay there?”

Ian nodded. He was not okay. But the guy was only trying to be friendly. 

“Let me guess, your girl ditched you for the game?”

The guys tone was light, playful. And if Ian had to think about it, it sounded nice. Deep and husky sounding. “Almost.” Ian answered with a huff that was supposed to be a laugh. “My husband decided to ditch.”

The guy hissed. “Sorry man, guy or girl, that shit stings.”

Ian laughed this time. “Yeah, it does.” 

“Well, sorry to hear that man. But I can’t complain too much, I did get the ticket after all.” 

“Forgot it at home?” Ian asked automatically, eying the field.

“More like my boyfriend gave it to someone else.”

That’s when Ian looked up. The guy was drop dead gorgeous. Dark brown hair, a little curly and wild on top so it fell into his eyes. Hazel eyes, bright with life and playfulness. Tall, probably as tall as he was. Dressed in a ratty black shirt that showed off impressive arms and a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. Ian also noticed the tattoo of a guitar on his forearm, maybe one of a bird on his right hand. 

How had he spent the entire game sitting next to THIS guy, the same guy he gave Mickey’s ticket to, and not known he looked like this? Too preoccupied to notice and now that he had, his body; the body that hadn’t been used like a jungle gym in months, decided it wanted to react. 

Ian was hard in an instant as the guy showed off that blinding smile. The sweat he didn’t know was on the back of his neck, tickled down his back slowly and brought goosebumps to his arms. 

“Name is Shawn,” he extended his hand, squinting at the sun. “So, I know how you feel.”

Ian took the hand offered to him, unable to look away from the tattoo. “Ian, and yeah, that shit sucks.” 

“Nice to meet you, and thanks again for the ticket.”

Ian finally let go of Shawn's hand, but it kept on tingling as he rubbed it against his jeans. This was not good. They had too much in common already, this guy already said he was gay, and he was fucking gorgeous and Ian was dying for sex. It was right next to him. He could see it happening before he even moved. 

“Uh yeah,” Ian licked his lips, “happy to help. Didn’t want it to go to waste.”

The silence between them was thick with sexual tension. Even if a single word about sex hadn’t been spoken, Ian could tell this guy wanted it. The way he looked from the corner of his eye or the way his tongue snaked into the corner of his mouth, shifting his body weight over, closer to him. 

If Ian wasn’t with Mickey, the sex between him and Shawn would be fucking incredible. He could already see Shawn naked, pinned to the bed with all that golden skin on display. Curly hair plastered against his perfect face.

Fuck.

He had to go, like now. Get out of there and go make it work with Mickey. It shouldn’t be this easy to imagine sex with someone else. He was wanting it more and more by the second.

Ian stood up and Shawn looked up at him, a little smirk on his face. “Excuse me, I have to get outta here.” Shawn backed up enough for him to get passed. “Enjoy the game.”

The reply got lost in the crowd as the Cubbies scored a run and Ian made quick use of the free space to take the steps two at a time away from the bleachers. He moved inside quickly, letting the AC cool him down, cool his body down.

By the time it had, and his dick wasn’t trying to punch out of his jeans, someone took ahold of his arm and pushed him into the nearest dark corner. Ian looked up to see Shawn, clearing his head by an inch, with that smirk in place.

“There you are,” Shawn smiled. “You move fast red. Thought you left without me.”

Ian groaned when Shawn leaned against him, pressing him further back into the wall. “Without you?”

“Yeah, I thought we had the same idea back there.” To get his point across, Shawn rolled his hips forward. 

Ian groaned, his head snapping back against the wall. “Fuck,” he tried not to react, but it was so hard, literally. “No, you made a mistake. We didn’t—”

“I know we did Ian. I felt your eyes on me the entire time.” Shawn insisted as his hands moved to Ian’s sides. “You don’t want to?”

Ian wanted to say no. He needed to say no. But nothing would come out. Not when Shawn moved his hips like that, and he could feel just how hard he was. His hands moved on their own, gripping Shawn's hips and urged him on. 

“There you go,” Shawn groaned against his jaw. “Just like that.”

“Oh fuck,” Ian closed his eyes and Mickey’s smile flashed into his mind. “No, I can’t do this. I’m married.”

Shawn stopped, breathing hard as he looked down at Ian. “And I have a boyfriend. But where are they? Hmm? They bailed on us.”

“Yeah, but I can’t, we can’t do this.” Ian nearly begged, only one step away from rolling his own hips forward. Fuck, it felt so good to be touched. “I want to,” he groaned and pushed against Shawn's head as it rested against his own, “I really fucking do. But I can’t.”

Ian was surprised when Shawn backed up, leaving him half slumped against the wall. Fully hard and ready to bust and he’d hardly touched him. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe past the lust. 

“You sure?” Shawn asked again, as he readjusted his jeans. 

Ian shook his head no. “Yeah, I’m sure.” They both laughed at the mixed signals and when Shawn offered his hand to help him up, Ian took it. “Look, it’s not that you’re not attractive,” he scanned his body and shivered, which made Shawn smile, “because you really fucking are. But I just can’t.”

Shawn nodded and leaned against the opposite wall. “Yeah, I guess that would have been a bad idea.”

Ian smiled. “Trust me, the me from about 5 years ago, would not have said no.” Shawn grinned. “Sorry for the mixed signals back there though. Guess I kinda spaced out the game and who sat next to me.”

“That’s fair. But it was fun while it lasted.”

Ian grinned this time. It was nice to know that someone still wanted him. Even if it wasn’t the right someone. He stood up and straightened clothes and Shawn grabbed his keys from where he dropped them.

“I better get going before I change my mind.” Ian smiled and offered him his hand.

Shawn nodded but reached into his jeans for a pen and grabbed Ian’s hand. “Me too, but if you change your mind, or we both end up single and horny, please gimme a call.”

Ian groaned and looked at the phone number on his hand. “Can’t make any promises. Now or later.”

“Me either.” Shawn winked and backed up the other direction. “Nice to meet you Ian.”

Ian caught a glimpse of his ass as he turned around and he wouldn’t deny that it was perfect. Shawn caught him looking and gave a little wiggle that boiled his blood. “Nice to meet you too."

*

The way back home was fucking torture. Although he made the choice not to fuck Shawn, his body didn’t catch up to it being a bad idea. He was as hard as he was before. Even more so the closer he got to their house. 

What was he supposed to do about Mickey? How did he fix them? 

Ian had no idea. Not when he drove through the dark streets or when he parked in the garage. He quickly scribbled down Shawn's number, just in case, and used spit to wipe it off his hand. 

The house was dark, side from their bedroom. Which was odd because their neighbors sat outside talking. Ian gave them a little wave before he unlocked the door. 

Ian didn’t know what to say, or what they should do. And he thought about it the entire time he kicked off his shoes, then took the stairs up as he took his shirt off. Nearly groaning when it rubbed against his nipples. He really didn’t know what to say when he opened their door and saw Mickey sitting on the edge of it. 

“You’re back.” Mickey whispered, a little surprised.

Ian nodded and leaned against the door. All previous signs of his arousal was gone. “Game is over.”

Mickey looked up, trying to read him. “I’m sorry Ian. I really am.”

Ian’s heart clenched but he didn’t give in. “Sorry for what?”

“For all of it. Being a dick and ignoring you and being all crazy and shit.” Mickey rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know what happened.”

“It doesn’t matter why, only that it did.” His voice was harsh, and Mickey flinched. But he was so upset, so worked up. “Do you even want to be with me anymore?”

Mickey stood up quickly at that, eyes wide. “Of course I do Ian. I never not wanted that.”

“Do you realize we haven’t touched in months? We don’t sleep in the same room or eat together. We don’t go out anymore. We don’t talk, we just argue.”

The emotions, or lack of, where making his voice waver. And it hurt to see the look on Mickey’s face. 

“I’m sorry Ian.” Mickey turned away, unable to take the rejection from him. “It’s all my fault. I ruined it.”

“While I was at the game, you know what happened?” Ian asked as he wiped his face. 

Mickey shook his head no.

“I gave your ticket away and spent half the game beside some guy.” Ian saw the flicker of doubt in Mickey’s eyes. “He thanked me for the ticket. Said his boy friend gave away his.” Mickey turned around; eyes wide. 

“Told him my husband bailed on me.” Ian continued, wanting to make his point quickly. “He said thank you, and I left. But he followed me.”

“Please tell me you didn’t…”

Ian scuffed. “He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, thinking I had left and waited for him.” Mickey blinked back tears. “I wanted it Mick. I wanted it. I wanted to be touched and kissed and I wanted to feel it all. I wanted to lose myself.”

Mickey didn’t stop the tears this time.

Ian moved closer until he could cup Mickey’s face and wipe the tears away with his thumb. “But I wanted it with you Mickey. Only you.” 

Mickey sagged against him, not knowing how scared he was until Ian calmed his nerves. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Ian kissed over his face, his hands ran through his hair. “I would never do that to you Mickey. You’re the only one I want.”

“I wouldn’t blame you though,” he mumbled. “I’ve been such an asshole.”

Ian nodded. “Yes, you have.” He smiled when he kissed Mickey’s lips. “But I knew that before I married you. But this can’t keep happening.”

“It won’t, I promise.” Mickey moved back to lean their heads together. “Fuck, I’m really sorry.”

“I know baby, I am too.” Ian leaned down to kiss his tear stained lips and Mickey gave a low gasp. “Come on, it’s late. We need to go to bed.”

Mickey shook his head and reached back to lift his shirt off. “Not yet. First, we shower. I can smell that fucker on you.”

Ian smiled. “Good though, right?”

Mickey snorted. “No one smells better to you, then me.”

Ian hummed as he leaned in to put his nose against Mickey’s neck and inhaled deeply and that’s all it took to get him up. “You smell so fucking good.”

Mickey grinned and shoved him back. “Well, you don’t. Smells like a damn teenager Gallagher. Get in there and get all that shit off you.”

Ian backed towards the bathroom and popped the button on his jeans. “I may need a hand, or two. Maybe even a mouth.”

Mickey growled and chased after him as Ian turned to run. “I’m coming Gallagher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, all 10 are up and posted! Thank you for reading, and those who kept an open mind :) it means more than you know...
> 
> I might end up making one or more of these into their own little mini series! Let me know your favs

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read every notes tags for each chapter as they will change and you may want to skip some.
> 
>  
> 
> A bit thank you to my bestie girl Sammie, couldn't/wouldn't have done this without you!!


End file.
